Poison From the Stars
by Regulus
Summary: R2 Book 2. Ch.8 & 9 up finally. With no more attacks before the Christmas holiday rolls in, Vega becomes more and more anxious. Will Lapis find anything useful in his family home, or will the Aurors succeed in keeping him out?
1. The Crate

"This has been the worst summer."

Vega Potter glared out his window as rain continued to beat against it. Ever since he had gotten home from his first year at Hogwarts, it had been raining almost nonstop. He hadn't been able to get out at all, and being confined to his house was no way to spend the summer holiday. Trudging back to his bed, he keeled over onto it and muttered darkly under his breath. He couldn't even write to anyone, as he didn't want to send either of the owls out into the storm. And while Viola and Hydrus had come over a few times, it didn't change the fact that they'd had to stay indoors.

Making matters worse, he'd barely had any time to speak with his father. Harry had been out in the bad weather as he continued to help the Aurors search for the cult that was apparently still out causing a lot of trouble. When Harry got in, it was always late, and he always looked completely exhausted. For every step they took towards the cultists, the cultists would take two steps away, it seemed. They were no closer to figuring out who was running the show than they had been the previous year.

With a sigh, Vega rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He really wanted to talk to Harry, alone, about how he'd handled his split personality problem. It didn't seem like his father's was quite as helpful as Vega's had been thus far, but it was still an issue he wanted to deal with. And while he was sure his mother would be able to talk to him about the matter, it didn't feel right talking to her about it. Something had kept him from saying anything when it was just the two of them, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

'_This sucks_.' Vega thought, letting his eyes slip shut.

'_What does_?' Replied Cygnus.

'_All of this! Trying to figure out how to deal with you, being unable to write to anyone, being unable to go outside and have some fun, dad being out with Wolf all the time_...'

'_Not much to do for that, though. The longer dad and Wolf are out there, the closer they're likely to get to figuring out who's pulling the strings. Faster that happens, the faster we don't have to worry about things coming to attack us_.'

'_Yeah, but it still sucks_.' Vega thought. '_Wanted to write Eskander to see how he's holdin' up. And, __y'know, to taunt him about how we're totally gonna beat Ravenclaw this year_.'

Cygnus snorted at this. '_I wonder if the girls are treating him a bit better. They were still bickering when we saw them last_.'

'_Did we ever figure out _why _they were fighting_?'

'_Don't think so_.'

Vega smirked slightly. '_Maybe I'll ask. Providing the storm ever lets up. Berith and Eligor would get blown away by those winds. And Hyde said their hawk isn't making any deliveries, either. Can't say as I blame 'em. Nothing should have to get out in this storm_.'

"Vega?"

Blinking, Vega snapped out of his daze and turned to look across the room, where Tonks was poking her head in. "What's up?" He asked, pushing himself up.

"Harry's on his way home. Lock's coming over for dinner, so wash up, alright?" Tonks said, smiling at him.

"He's bringing Wolf by? Wonder why..." Vega said, getting up out of bed and heading for the doorway.

"Who knows. Probably want to keep 'talking shop,' as it were. We're probably gonna be bored to tears by it." Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "He needs to stop bringing his work home with him. It's not good for his nerves."

"I'm surprised they haven't caught anyone yet." Vega said. "For as long as they've been out searching for those guys and all."

"They're doing a good job covering their tracks." Tonks said, shaking her head slowly. "But Harry's nothing if not stubborn. They can't run forever."

"Yeah, they're just gonna drag dad and the Aurors on a giant chase all over the country first." Vega said, sitting on the couch in the living room. His mother sat next to him, ruffling his hair and making him scowl. "Stoppit!"

Grinning, Tonks moved her hand away. "Just like Harry."

"Yeah... unfortunately." Mumbled Vega, trying to fix his hair.

"Things'll get easier." Tonks said, putting her arm around Vega and pulling him into a hug.

"They didn't for you guys. From everything you guys've told me, and from all I've read on it, things got _worse _for you as you went. It didn't get easier until after dad got rid of Voldemort. And even then, he's got that memory problem still..." Vega said, leaning against Tonks and closing his eyes. "I just want to have a nice, boring time at school. Except for Quidditch. Gonna win this year..."

"Well, whatever happens, you know you can talk to us." Tonks said. "And for heaven's sakes, Vega, try not to get yourself nearly killed this year. You had me up worried sick so often this year that I was _this _close to sending you a howler."

"A howler about how I should stop getting hurt?" Asked Vega.

"Yes!"

"I don't know what you're even worried about, mum. Who's gonna know if you have grey hair? You can change it whenever you want." Vega said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, except for when I'm sleeping or not feeling good." Tonks stated. "It's not as fun a gimmick as it was when I was younger. Still nice for variation, though. Wondering if it skipped a generation, though, our Metamorphmagus powers..."

"Kinda looks that way." Vega said. "But who knows. Might pop up at some point. How long'd it take dad to get his under control?"

"Mm, can't remember exactly." Said Tonks, tilting her head in thought. "Second or third year at Hogwarts, I'm wanting to say. Somewhere around then, anyway. Plus he had me helpin' him."

"Yeah, if I suddenly wake up with blue hair, I'll kinda be stuck with it 'til I can write you or come home or somethin'." Vega said. "...Ugh, rather not think about that. I get enough unwanted attention."

"Comes with the name, I'm afraid." Tonks said, smiling. "Now go on and get washed up, alright? They should be here anytime now."

Vega nodded and hopped up, heading back upstairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he let out a yawn and asked, "Cygnus?"

'_Yes_?'

"Let's try and change our hair color."

'_Why? You just said_-'

"I know, but I wanna be able to control it if it pops up. Let's try red. Red's different." Vega said.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Vega focused on his messy, blond hair and squinted like he'd seen his mother do. But after a minute of doing this, he let out a scowl and his focus returned to washing his hands. "Nevermind."

Cygnus snorted. '_Wow, that was quick_.'

"We'll work on it some more later." Vega murmured.

'_Whatever you say_.'

From downstairs, Vega could hear some noise starting up. Apparently his father and Wolf had finally arrived. Turning off the water, Vega reached for a nearby towel to dry his hands off with. As he headed out, he looked downstairs. In the doorway, Tonks was standing next to Harry, who looked bothered by something. Next to him was a slim, tall man who looked about his father's age. Despite this, his face had many more lines than Harry's, and when he spoke, it was in a rather deep voice that belied his appearance.

"Yeah, we're not sure how long they'd been there. Couldn't have been too long or we would've received more reports on it, though." Said Wolf.

"How many were there?" Asked Tonks, her voice quiet.

"Four bodies, only two of which were immediately identifiable. I'd worked with the Eskanders before on a few cases, and they'd always seemed like good people, so I'm not sure what the devil's going on here, to be honest. It's rattled a few cages back at the office, though."

"Eskanders?" Vega said, making his presence known as he started down the stairs. "I know an Eskander at school..."

Wolf glanced aside to Harry, who paused for a moment before nodding at him. Looking back to Vega, Wolf explained, "A large crate and a handful of dead bodies were found near Hogsmeade. Two are still being identified, but I knew the other two on sight. It wasn't pretty."

"It can't be Lapis' parents, can it? They were missing for a long time last year..." Vega said, feeling something turn over in his stomach.

"It was." Harry said, letting out a sigh. "The boys at the Ministry think that they went 'missing' while trying to get ahold of whatever was in that crate. Because it had broken out and from the way the bodies were laid out, I'll give you one guess as to where the blasted thing headed..."

"Do you know what was in it?" Asked Vega, swallowing hard.

"No..." Wolf said. "But it's dangerous. The mother, Sogand, looked like she'd been poisoned. Our healer had no idea what could've done it, though. He'd never seen a poison like the one she had in her blood. It looked like something sharp had bitten her leg, and the skin around that bite mark was rotten. Now, there's no way the bodies were out there long enough for that to start occurring naturally, so it must have been a side effect of whatever got her. There wasn't anything we could've done for her, I'm afraid. The father, Rostam, had been gutted."

Now Vega really felt sick. "Does Lapis know? I haven't had a chance to write him in this rain, and... even if I could, I dunno what I'd say now..."

Wolf gave Vega a strange look for a moment. Then, slowly, he nodded. "I sent a few men to the Eskanders' house to search for any clues as to what they were transporting, and unfortunately they had seen fit to leave their kid there, unattended. Had no idea what had happened. As I'm to understand it, Rostam's brother is coming in from Iran later in the week. But until then..."

"Until then... what? Lapis is gonna be stuck in his house all by himself?" Vega asked, looking pale.

"No, a friend was contacted and came to get Lapis. We have a few people watching the house until Rostam's brother arrives." Wolf said. "We questioned the kid, but..."

"Wait, what? You couldn't think he knew about it, could you?" Vega asked, looking from Wolf to his father.

"We're not sure, Vega." Harry said, sounding about as tired as he looked. "From what we were told, Lapis took the news as poorly as you could imagine. For the time being, Lapis will be allowed to go back to school this year. Their house is going to be searched from top to bottom, though. Anything we can find to help us determine what they transported. Whatever it was could cut down a four man team of adult wizards. The fact that ti's also poisonous doesn't help. Adel Eskander apparently has a cabin up north somewhere that he stays in during the winter, so I can only assume that's where Lapis will stay until things calm down once he gets here."

"You don't have any leads at all, Lock?" Asked Tonks, walking over and putting her hands on Vega's shoulders.

"We don't. Of course, we went up and searched Hogwarts, but you know how that goes, Tonks. We didn't find a damn thing up there. Harry checked the Chamber, my men checked around the Forest, we scanned the outside of the castle, and we didn't find anything. This thing wasn't small, either. It wouldn't be able to squeeze through a small passage like those boggarts did last year. That's really all we have to go on - it's big, it can poison, and it can gut a grown man. The slice was as clean as it could be, so whatever did the cutting was incredibly sharp." Wolf explained, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I've got people scouring compendiums, trying to figure out what we're dealing with. If it's in Hogwarts, we should've been able to find an entry point..."

"Give it awhile," Vega said, staring down at the ground. "I'm sure it'll come after me..."

Tonks squeezed her son's shoulders. "It might not even be at Hogwarts, sweetheart."

"I'd really love to believe that." Vega said, leaning back against Tonks. "I really, really would love to believe that..."

"It's been a long day. We found them this morning after someone in the village reported seeing a body. That was Sogand. She was closest to the town. Rostam was furthest along. It almost looked like he had tried to run. And yes, for all we know, it _isn't_ in the school. But that is the direction the bodies were stretched out in."

"How... how did the other two guys...?" Vega began, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Similarly to Rostam." Wolf said. "One got his face messed up pretty badly, but neither were very presentable."

"I'll be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry said. "I told Minerva I'd help the staff search the school. I'll be getting in touch with Dobby and hopefully one of us will find something of note."

"We've posted a number of Aurors throughout Hogsmeade, as well." Wolf said, looking from Harry to Tonks. "Just in case it turned around at some point and decided to try hunting there. With the Forest still regrowing, there's not a whole lot living in it yet. That puts the main source of prey for this thing at the school and in town."

"Was Draco out with you?" Asked Tonks.

"No, he and Pansy were home with the twins today. Draco's apparently caught a cold, and Pansy's forcing him to keep out of the rain." Harry said, smiling faintly. "I'll be fire-calling him later, though. I need to bounce some ideas off him, see what he thinks."

"So... now what?" Vega asked, looking at the Auror.

"Now, we wait and keep scouring the grounds, the village, and all the areas surrounding them both. We haven't ruled out something being in the lake, either." Wolf said. "We've got a few weeks until school starts for the year, so hopefully by then we'll be able to either find and kill this thing or give it an all-clear. Try not to worry too much about it, alright?"

"Hard to do when one of my friends just had his parents killed..." Vega said. "Just when he finally got them back, too. He was a mess when they went missing. I... dunno how well he's going to deal with this..."

"Keep an eye on him." Harry said. "Lapis will probably be an emotional wreck for awhile."

"We were going to fly together again this year." Vega said. "He stepped down as Ravenclaw's Seeker when his parents vanished, and I kept getting hurt so I was out for the rest of the year, but we promised to get back in the air this year..."

"Then do just that." Harry said, walking over and kneeling to look Vega in the eyes. "Lapis is going to need his friends to be there for him this year. Try and convince him to fly - to focus on that instead of what happened. He might not be able to, and if he isn't, don't push the matter. Just tell him the offer stands, and that you'll be waiting for him to be ready."

Vega nodded a little, and Harry offered him a weary smile, ruffling his hair as he stood. "Well, I know we didn't bring home good news, but we all still need to try and eat. I'll go start that. What do you think, Lock? Hang around the kitchen and talk, or try to unwind in the living room?"

"I'd like to unwind. So I'll be in the kitchen with you." Wolf said, giving Harry a wry smirk. "Can't slow down this early into the evening. Might make a normal bedtime. Haven't done that in years. No sense in starting now, right?"

As Wolf and Harry made their way into the kitchen, Tonks looked down at Vega, who had gone very still. Giving his shoulders another squeeze, she asked, "You okay?"

"Just trying to imagine what Lapis is going through... like I said, I dunno what I'd say even if the weather was good enough to send a letter. Been meaning to write to him, but what do you say to a person whose parents were just killed by a monster?" Vega asked. "...Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go back upstairs until dinner's ready? I'll come down when it's time, but I'm not very hungry."

Tonks nodded. "Alright. I'll come get you when it's done, okay?"

"'Kay..."

Tonks let go of her son, and Vega turned and slowly climbed back up the stairs, heading for his room. His brain didn't seem to want to work correctly, as he was trying to process everything at once and wasn't getting the results he wanted. As he entered his room, he looked over to his desk for a moment, shook his head, and went to sit on the edge of his bed. He was still feeling sick, and he was trying not to close his eyes, as every time he blinked, he saw a flash of the mental image he had pieced together of the scene his father and Wolf had described.

"Lapis didn't know until the Aurors came." Vega said.

'_He must be staying with Valerie or Samantha. Whatever fight they were having would be put aside for something like this_.' Cygnus replied.

"What do we do?" Asked Vega. "Do we write? What do we say?"

'_I think... it would be best to simply wait. We need to see how he looks. Then we'll make a judgment call based on that. Lapis is strong... but they were right. He's going to need his friends to be there for him this year_.'

"...I'll tell him about the Pit." Vega murmured, staring down at the floor. "If I had something like that happen, I wouldn't want to be around anyone else. People are going to know. One way or another. He needs somewhere he can escape to."

'_I was thinking similarly_.' Cygnus said. '_I want to get him in the air, too. He looked terrible just from his parents being missing... if we can provide him with a distraction, even for awhile, then that's what we need to do. I don't know how bad he'll take this, but he won't be alone._'

"Yeah..."

'_Try not to spend too much time worrying about it_.' Cygnus said. '_I know it's hard, but until we get back to Hogwarts, there's nothing we can do to help him_.'

"I know, but..."

'_But you feel helpless and want to do _something _for him. I know. And we will. If he's with one of the girls, and I'd bet everything on that being the case, then they're also probably helping. Hell, he might be doing better by the time school starts. Eskander's nothing if not resilient. He'll get through this. We'll make sure he gets through this_.'

Vega nodded, laying back on his bed and closing his eyes, trying to push out the mental image that kept trying to show up. "If dad's gonna talk to Mr. Malfoy, Hyde and Vivi'll know soon, right? I'm gonna see if I can go over to their place tomorrow..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rain continued falling for almost the entirety of the summer holiday, only clearing a few days before school was set to start back up. Vega had spent the majority of his time feeling uneasy over how things were turning out. Try as they might, no one from the Hogwarts staff or Wolf's teams had been able to find an entry point into Hogwarts. Neither the staff nor the house elves had reported seeing anything, either, so the school was still scheduled to begin on time. Something in Vega's gut told him that no one _would _see anything until after he got there.

He had seen the twins the day after the bodies had been found. Wolf's team were doing what they could to keep the Daily Prophet reporters from getting any information, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. The Malfoys had heard via Harry when he had called Draco, and the two had talked for a good many hours while trying to think of what could've attacked the Eskanders and their two still unnamed cohorts. When they had arrived, Viola had promptly latched onto Vega as tightly as she could manage. She had been something of a nervous wreck, which Hydrus confirmed, saying that ever since the news had reached them, she had been feeling sick.

Vega had left his father's grimoire at the Pit, back in Hogwarts, else he would have looked through it in an attempt to find any relevant information. Without this, he was stuck with just his second year books, which Tonks had gone to get for him since he hadn't felt like going out in the rain, and a load of unanswered questions. Harry had been out almost constantly since the crate had been discovered, keeping posted in Hogsmeade, since he was confident the staff at Hogwarts could hold their own should it appear there.

When the rain finally cleared, Vega had put on a pair of boots, grabbed a jacket, and decided to go out for a walk. He had been cooped up inside for far too long and had to get out and get some fresh air, even if it was soggy. And soggy it most definitely was. Godric's Hollow didn't take well to long, heavy rainstorms. While the town had grown considerably since Harry and Tonks had come to live there, it still looked like a completely backwoods city. Some nonsense about buildings over three stories tall being outlawed, as Vega had always been told.

Harry had decided against living in the same house his parents had been killed in, claiming that it just didn't seem right. They had picked an empty lot on the far side of town from Lily and James' old house, somewhere well out of sight of most of the other houses in the area. One of the first things that Harry and Tonks had done was to clean up the surrounding landscape a bit, growing fields of multi-colored flowers and hiding their house with large pine trees. The town was more wizarding than Muggle these days, though the latter population was still none the wiser. It was something that Harry had wanted to do once he moved there, and he helped the stranger residents of the town learn to blend in naturally with their non-magical neighbors.

The most important thing that Harry had done was ensuring Godric's Hollow was a safe place to live. The local law enforcement was comprised entirely of wizarding folk, including a few retired Aurors. With the police out on patrol day and night, Harry and Tonks had always felt safe with letting Vega go out on his own. He had never strayed too far, and even if he did, he was fairly acquainted with a good deal of the town's residents due to Harry's popularity. If he ever got lost, all he had to do was get someone to point him in the right direction.

His favorite spot was a small park that sat along the side of one of the cobblestone roads near the town square. It was never very quiet, but it was relaxing to Vega, who often sat around the park and watched as people went about their daily chores. It was there that he found himself the day the rain finally stopped. Depositing himself in one of the swings, he lazily pushed himself as a few younger children ran around, watched by their parents. One of the Muggle families, Vega recalled. Across the street was the baker's, and next to that a restaurant - one of the few that had come to the Hollow over the years. It was Muggle-run, though most of the employees were wizards. Vega didn't care for the food there, though. It was always way too spicy for his blood.

'_Having a hard time focusing still_?' Asked Cygnus.

Jumping slightly, Vega blinked before staring down at the ground. Giving himself another little push, he nodded. '_Yeah. Was it obvious_?'

'_You're just staring at things_.' Cygnus observed. '_We look like we've not slept in a week, too, so people keep looking at us_.'

'_Nothing I can really do about that, though, ya know? No news on whatever attacked Lapis' parents, and school's just a couple days away. Between the knot in my stomach at finding out how Lapis is and knowing the stupid creature's going to come for me eventually, it's been hard to keep asleep_...'

'_Just once, let's hope you're wrong_.' Cygnus said. '_If it does come for us, we'll be ready. As vile as it sort of is to say, I almost hope that the only bad thing to happen this year is Lapis' parents getting killed. I hope whatever cut them down fled_.'

'_Wolf's men can't keep those idiots from the Prophet away forever. That's what I've been worrying about. There's no good solution there. Either the news breaks before school starts or after. No matter what, people are gonna know who died and that their cargo might have gotten into Hogwarts_.'

'_We'll keep an eye on Lapis. If he needs help, we'll provide it. He didn't have anything to do with this_.'

'_Won't stop people from placing blame. Especially if people get attacked. ...'Attacked.' More like 'killed.' If whatever-it-is could take out four full-grown wizards, what hope do the students have? __Lapis' parents had to've known what was in the box, and I'd imagine it didn't just spontaneously break out of the crate without a fight, so they even knew it was about to get loose. They still couldn't stop it? What the hell were they transporting? And _why_? Why me? Why Hogwarts_?' Vega asked, planting his feet so he could lean forward on his knees.

'_Must be that cult that dad's been after. If people are seriously trying to figure out how to get Voldemort out of the Void and resurrect him, then who knows what insane crap they'd pull. For all we know, they want to kill you as some kind of twisted sacrifice to their dead god-figure_.' Cygnus said, sounding bitter. '_We can only hope that the school's clean this year. We need to focus on the present,_ _not the future_.'

'_Right. Lapis' well-being. I'm going to fly this year, and I'm going to drag him into the air one way or another. It'd be good to vent his frustrations, I think, getting out there and flying. I know flying helps me clear my head sometimes. I wonder if it's the same for him. I mean, he's the one who told me the rest of the stupid team buggered off and left _me _in the air that one time, remember? Lapis was out there on his own_...'

'_You've been referring to himself by his first name for awhile now, ya know_.' Cygnus pointed out.

'_Dunno how he'd feel about me using his last name, really. I guess it all depends on how he views his parents and what they did_...' Vega said, shrugging as he glanced up, watching the Muggle children playing. Smiling faintly, he continued, '_Whatever happens, we'll get through it, right_?'

'_Right. We're the hero. It's our job to win_.'

'_I thought dad was the hero. Shouldn't it be _his _job_?'

'_His job's trying to stop the nutters from bringing Voldemort back. He's already 'killed' Voldemort like a dozen times now or something. Apparently, Voldemort's harder to get rid of than carpenter ants_.'

Vega snorted. '_Yeah, that's the last thing we need, a self-repeating immortal frankenwizard. Ugh, __maybe you're right. I'm thinking too much. Okay, gimme something else to think about_.'

'_Uh... okay, who's gonna replace Tadygbbo_?'

Vega hmmed quietly, tilting his head as he thought. As the parents of the children rounded them up to go have lunch, he murmured, "Not sure. Dumbledore's obviously not gonna stick around. But I don't remember if McGonagall mentioned anyone last year..."

'_You'd have to be insane to take the position, it seems cursed._' Cygnus stated_. _'_Lotta Defense professors died when mum and dad were there too, didn't they_?'

"Yeah. Hmm... dunno. I'll hafta ask them if they know who's filling the spot." Said Vega, pushing himself up off the swing. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he smirked. "Wanna go see if the bakery's got any fresh doughnuts left?"

'_The longer you stand here, the less likely it is. Get moving_!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: And here we are, the start of a new book. And a dark beginning it is, to be sure. Poor Lapis has already lost the parents he had been missing for a good chunk of Fear Within. Not a good way to start the school year, certainly.

And here I am, updating on time. It's a Christmas miracle! ...In March. Shut up. _Post-edit note: This almost didn't go up at all. FFN's been having some weird glitch or something, apparently. I had to go on the forums, into a large thread where others were having the same problem. I got the workaround from a user name o' Advent of Shadows. Hopefully it'll do the trick. I won't be able to update the characters and whatnot until FFN's tech people get off their lazy asses and fix the problem, though. I'm hoping that'll be before I get chapter 2 done. _

The plan is one chapter every two weeks for book 2. If I don't force myself to stop being lazy, it'll take forever to get book 2 done, as well. And I don't want that. Book 3's where a ton of important plot points converge, so I want to hurry and get to that one! Which isn't to say book 2's going to just be a sort of transitional thing. It isn't! I've also been looking forward to this one, though to be fair, that's mostly to do with the creature I've chosen. Naturally, it'll come after the students at some point. You've already been given some pretty strong hints. Guesses are welcome! But remember - they haven't found an entrance to the school yet.

This book will have Lapis growing closer to Vega and the twins, as well as exploring a bit more of Vega's internal problems with who he is and how he views those around him. In addition, very early into the story, another old friend will return to us. One that was also thought to be dead. Now who could that be?

Here's a hint: He was already in Fear Within a few times.

Until next time, boys and girls!


	2. Downpour

The rain returned the day the Hogwarts Express was set to travel back to Hogsmeade. Vega hadn't been able to shake his uneasy mood since the bad news had arrived, despite his attempts to distract himself by keeping busy. As Tonks drove him to King's Cross, Vega stared out into the storm, wincing at the occasional flashes of lightning. Would he see Lapis at the station? Harry hadn't mentioned whether Lapis' uncle had arrived or not, and he hadn't wanted to pry. For all he knew, the Ravenclaw Seeker was being brought to the station by one of his friends.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the window. It was cold, and it felt abnormally good. "I really hate that things are like this before the school year's even gotten started..."

"Yeah, we never really had anything like this happen. But Wolf's still keeping Aurors around the school and Harry's still keeping an eye on Hogsmeade most of the time. If anything happens, you can count on them." Tonks said, glancing into the rear-view mirror and offering Vega a small smile.

"I guess... but dad and the Aurors couldn't find the boggarts last year..." Vega said. "You know how these things go, mum..."

"I do, but I don't like thinking about it." Tonks admitted. "One of Harry's acquaintances is going to be working at the school this year, I believe he said. At the very least, he'll have a pair of eyes on the inside all the time."

Vega's eyes opened and he sat up, looking at his mother questioningly. "What, is it the new Defense teacher?"

"That's what Harry said. I've never met the guy - I think they met through Ministry-related work, if that's any indication." Tonks said.

"Who is it?" Asked Vega.

"Not telling!" Chimed Tonks, flashing a grin back at her son.

"Oh come on!" Vega pleaded. "Not this again! First Aunt Luna comes to visit and now this? It's not Aunt Hermione, since you're calling the person a 'he,' so who is it?"

"Of course it isn't Hermione. We still don't know where the devil that girl got off to. I think being on the road with us to Germany made her want to see the world. She must've done something to make herself untraceable, since letters addressed to her just come back unopened." Tonks said, sighing. "We know she's still alive and safe, since we get a few letters every so often, but that's about it. Whatever she's doing, she wants to be alone for the time being."

"Yeah, last time I saw her was... when? If you didn't have photos of her around the house, I would've forgotten what she looks like. I remember her being really nice, and giving me books I couldn't read for like two years, but that's it..." Vega said, tilting his head.

"She stuck around for awhile when Pansy and I were both pregnant, and was here to see the lot of you being born, but she took off for awhile shortly after. She came back around Christmas when you were six. I remember because I was jealous that she still looked so young!" Laughed Tonks, shaking her head. "But yeah, it isn't her. I wish it was. She'd probably make an excellent professor, though I'm sure she'd lay homework on thick."

Vega frowned for a moment, then looked back to his mother. "Hey, mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you guys tried writing her, asking about the crate stuff?" Vega said.

"Mm, no... but again, I doubt she'd open any letter we sent." Tonks said.

Grinning, Vega suggested, "So send her a Howler."

Tonks blinked, glancing over her shoulder at Vega for a moment, then smirked. "You know, I may just do that. She's got a head like an encyclopedia. She might just have the answer Wolf and his boys are searching for."

"Worth a shot, anyway, huh?"

"Worth a shot." Echoed Tonks, bringing the car to a stop. "Alright, sweetie, we're here. Let's get your things on a cart."

Vega let out a whine as he stepped out into the pouring rain, rushing to cover as quickly as he could while Tonks got his trunk loaded up. The two entered the station proper, wringing their clothes out and griping back and forth about hating the rain. When it was time for them to pass through the barrier leading to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Tonks stood lookout while Vega passed through, coming after him a few seconds later.

The weather was just as foul on that side as it was on the Muggle side, of course, but all he'd have to do is make a mad dash for the train once he was ready. And it wasn't like he could get much wetter than he already was. Tonks, of course, was making sure to tell him to change into his school robes once he was on the train so he wouldn't catch a cold. Vega let her dote on him, knowing he wouldn't see her until the Christmas holiday came around.

"And be careful, alright?" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around Vega and pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't want Poppy and Gabrielle calling to tell me you're in their care this year."

"Don't wanna be there, either." Vega said, leaning into the hug and closing his eyes. When his mother let him go, he took a step back and smiled up at her. "No promises."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Tonks said. "If you do end up there, it better be for Quidditch injuries, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Vega, grinning.

"Oh, and Vega?"

"Yeah, mum?"

"Viola at ten o'clock." Tonks said.

"What?" Vega asked, turning to look in the same direction his mother was looking just in time to see Viola Malfoy throw her arms around him. "Vivi, knock it off! It hasn't been that long!"

Viola let go of Vega and took a step back, blushing faintly. "Sorry! But seeing you's about the first good thing that's happened today..."

Vega couldn't argue with that. He was also glad to see her, though she looked about as much of a drowned rat as he and his mother were. He was, however, annoyed to see that she was still taller than him. Within moments, another voice called out, and the group turned to see the rest of the Malfoys catching up with Viola, all of them completely soaked.

"Hell of a day, innit Nym?" Asked Pansy, making a face as she walked over to give Tonks a hug.

"You can say that again." Tonks said, returning the hug. "You two look terrible!"

"It's good to see you, too." Said Draco, rolling his eyes. "I assume Harry's on the other end of the rails?"

"Yeah, he'll probably see the kids get off the train." Tonks said. "He said there'd be increased security at the station, anyway. I'm just assuming he'll be a part of it."

"Still no information?" Draco asked.

"Still nothing." Tonks said, sighing. "St. Mungo's is still searching for the type of poison they found in the bodies..."

Making a face, Pansy asked, "Honestly, can't they just step up security around the school year-round? Obviously things are going to keep happening. Why not take the extra measure?"

"Spread too thin, mostly." Tonks said. "Wolf keeps saying that his men are all over the place. They're barely able to respond to reports of the cult activities they've been tracking. If they could pull some people away from Hogwarts and its surrounding areas, they'd have more firepower out in the field. But they obviously can't do that, either, because there's too many kids and civilians around who might not know how to defend themselves. It's a bad situation no matter what they do."

"Well, I'll probably be spending a lot of my time out with Harry, if this damned rain would ever stop for longer than a few days." Draco said, glancing up at the skies. "I'm in no mood to immediately get sick again, but I'm growing tired of sitting around the manor, doing nothing."

"You'll get your chance, Draco." Pansy said, patting her husband's head. She grinned and pulled her arm away before Draco had a chance to swat it off.

"Still no haircut, Hyde?" Asked Vega, looking over at Viola's brother, who was glancing between the adults as they spoke.

"I prefer my hair long, thank you. Holding up alright, Potter?" Asked Hydrus.

"As well as can be expected. Still think whatever was in the crate is there for us. We'll probably need to steel ourselves right off the bat." Vega said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Don't think we're gonna be able to stop it on our own..."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Hydrus said.

"Yeah. I'd love to be wrong..." Vega said. He then jumped as the Hogwarts Express' whistle filled the air. "...Well, I'm _awake _now!"

"You lot better hurry!" Pansy said. "Your stuff should be loaded by now, so you'd better get going unless you want to get stuck in the back."

Hydrus bowed his head toward the adults, gave the sky an irritated look, then took off in a run toward the open train door. Viola ran over and gave her parents hugs before turning and pushing Vega off toward the train. Vega looked over his shoulder and offered a wave to his mother and the elder Malfoys. "Vivi, would you knock it off? I can run on my own!"

"Well get movin', then!" She said.

"Ladies first." Vega said, bowing and holding his arms out towards the Express.

"Yeah, so after you!" Viola chirped, swatting Vega on the shoulder and grinning at him before taking off in a run.

"After me? Oh, I'll after me _you_!" Vega responded, giving chase.

"What? What the heck does that mean?" Asked Viola, bounding onto the train and pausing long enough to twist the water out of her shirt.

"It means... uh..." Vega paused when he caught up, once more wringing his clothes out. "...Oh, I don't know! Where'd Hyde get off to, anyway? He should've waited for us..."

"Probably checking for an empty cabin." Viola said. "...You did alright around him."

"Of course I did. Our parents were around. And being chilled and wet hid the blush rather well, I'd imagine..." Vega said, scowling. "How tall has he gotten? It hasn't been that long since you guys came over... did he just add a few inches to his height overnight or somethin'?"

"I keep teasing him about it. Told him if he keeps it up, he'll be ten feet tall by the time we're done with school." Viola said, grabbing Vega's hand and tugging him off down the halls of the train. Peeking into the compartments occasionally, she asked, "You think you'll be alright, though?"

"Yeah, I should be. Initial shock's worn off, and tonight's gonna be pretty miserable, so I don't have much right to be getting all blushy around him..." Vega murmured, glancing nervously as they passed each compartment, ready to clamp his mouth shut should any doors open suddenly.

"Yeah... I haven't seen Lapis is any of the rooms so far..." Viola said. "Did you see him on the station?"

"Nope. Wasn't really looking around too much, since you guys popped up right after we did." Vega said.

"I didn't see him, either..." Viola said, biting at her lower lip. "Oh, I hope he's okay..."

"I hope the girls are with him, wherever he is." Vega said. "Once he's at school, they will be. That's what's important. Don't want him being alone this year. Once the Prophet gets their claws on this story, all hell's probably going to break loose..."

"You think so?"

"Think so? It's the Prophet. All they do is accuse people of crap and spin wild stories. People are going to know Lapis' parents were involved in transporting a dangerous creature near Hogwarts. I was actually thinking of letting him and the girls know about the Pit. Y'know, in case they need somewhere safe to stay for awhile. I wouldn't mind sleeping down in my bed in the Slytherin dorms for awhile..." Vega said.

"Aww, that's sweet of you... I hope we get a chance to talk to him tonight once dinner's over..." Viola said. "...Ah! There's Hydrus!"

Sliding open the compartment door, Viola and Vega entered to find Hydrus drying himself off. As they sat, she asked, "Don't suppose _you _caught sight of Lapis anywhere?"

"Wasn't keeping an eye out, but I didn't notice him in any of the compartments I looked into." Hydrus stated, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "He might not be coming by train. I'm sure McGonagall's thought this through. Some of the students' parents work at the Ministry, after all. If we're the only ones who knew about the incident in Hogsmeade, I'll be stunned. People will question why there's increased security. McGonagall probably wanted to get Eskander to school safely instead of leaving him mostly defenseless on the train."

"Seems reasonable enough, I suppose." Viola said, crossing her legs and sighing. "This whole situation sucks. We can't do anything about it except worry."

"We'll figure something out." Vega said, glancing out the window and waving at his mother as the train began to pull away from the station. "Not looking forward to fighting this... whatever it is, though."

"We shouldn't assume it'll come after us." Hydrus said.

"Of course we should. Look at the track record here, Hyde. Our parents constantly had people coming after them, and our first year at Hogwarts, we had to deal with a swarm of boggarts. Now there's some creature loose, no one knows what it is or _where _it is, and it's killed four people already. I'd bet you all the gold in my family's vault that we'll see it before the school year's up. I don't _like _it, but I'm being logical about it. The odds are not in our favor here..." Vega argued. "I hope whoever McGonagall got to replace Tadygbbo can hold his own..."

"I hope you're wrong." Viola said. "I'd say we should talk about something else, but what's going on kinda sucks the life out of the room, ya know?"

"Yeah. Hard to try and talk about anything good, since we know this evening's going to be really hard to get through." Vega said. "Dad says that there's still no sign that anything's gotten into the castle yet, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. The boggarts were let in through that hole in the ground around where the Forest was, and it led to an old, disused part of the school. No one knew about the Chamber of Secrets for years and years. Hogwarts has plenty of hiding places for people to store their monsters if they really want to..."

"At least the Pit is safe." Said Viola, shivering a little.

"I hope so..." Vega said. "I still get the feeling I'm being watched. Gonna try plugging that stupid hole in the ceiling this year. I dunno if that's why I'm feeling that way, but I'm not taking any chances. I dunno how far that dumb beholder dug his tunnels. Who's to say it doesn't connect to somewhere else? Just because dad trusted it doesn't mean it can't make mistakes or somethin'. I mean, it _is _a beholder, and they're not exactly known for being sane..."

"No, but from everything they've told us about it, the one your father summoned was." Hydrus said. "I don't see any reason why it would lose its mind afterwards. Sane beholders are perfectly safe. Viola and I saw one on our trip to France when we were little, remember?"

"Don't remind me. Had nightmares about that thing for weeks." Viola groused. "Horrible things, beholders."

"You guys don't have any clue who's teaching Defense, right? Mum clearly knew, but you know how she is. She didn't tell me anything." Viola said. "Honestly, I think she enjoys tormenting me constantly."

"No idea. If our parents were informed, they didn't pass it on to us." Said Hydrus, shaking his head. "We can rule Dumbledore out, but that's about all we can guess."

"Mum did mention that dad knew him through the Ministry, but that's as much as she told me." Vega said. "In the grand scheme of things, working out who the new Defense professor is doesn't matter much, but it's still better to think about than pretty much everything else going on."

"Yeah, doesn't really narrow the search down much, does it? Well, so long as the new Defense professor isn't secretly the monster or something stupid like that, I'll be happy." Viola stated. "That's the last thing I wanna deal with. We're learning how to cast shield spells, then the professor turns into some nightmare creature and kills half the class..."

"Way to keep the tone light, Vivi." Vega said, dryly, glancing aside at his friend. "And thanks for giving me something else to be paranoid about..."

"Well, I can't think of how else you'd sneak a monster into the castle! It's gotta be big, right? If it was in the castle, someone would notice it." Viola said.

"No one saw the basilisk." Hydrus pointed out.

"...Okay, I'll give ya that one." Viola conceded, frowning. "But still! Surely someone would see something. I'm gonna try not thinking about the monster. I'm gonna focus on helping Lapis out if he needs it."

"Yeah... I'm gonna try dragging him into the air, whether he wants to or not. It'd be good for him. And if things get too bad, he can come to the Pit to try and escape it for awhile." Vega said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "I really, really hope the girls are with him right now, wherever he is. Didn't see those two when we were looking for an empty room, so I'm hoping that's the case..."

"It's gonna be a long train ride, isn't it?" Asked Viola.

"Unbearably so." Hydrus replied, nodding slowly.

"Great..."

The train ride did indeed feel like it was twice as long as normal, due in no small part to the rain that had returned midway through. The thunder, sounding as though a bomb had gone off, jolted Vega awake from the nap he had been taking. And, once he felt like his heart had left his throat, he launched into a tirade about the rain and precisely where he thought mother nature could stuff it. He had spent the remainder of the trip with a small, irritating headache which he blamed to waking up so suddenly. He had jerked his head to the side and pinched a nerve when the thunder had gone off, and spent a good deal of his time afterwards rubbing at the sore area.

When the train finally arrived in Hogsmeade, the weather had picked up, but only slightly. The pouring rain had turned into a sickly drizzle, which was almost worse in Vega's opinion. The sky was overcast and it was almost unnaturally dark when he and the twins got off of the Hogwarts Express. As expected, Harry was hanging around the platform, keeping an eye on the students. When he caught sight of Vega, he walked over.

"Well, you three look like you've had a fun day." He said, giving his son a wry smile.

"Oh, don't even get me started..." Vega scowled. "You don't look much better yourself."

"Yeah, me and this lot of Aurors have been keeping an eye on Hogsmeade all day. We've got a few patrols between here and the school, so if you see anyone out in the rain, it'll be one o' them." Explained Harry. "I'd imagine things will get worse before they get better. But as long as something doesn't happen, I'll be nearby to help out."

Lowering his voice as some older students passed by, Vega asked, "I'm guessing no one's seen anything?"

"Nothing." Harry said, dropping his own voice as well. "We've set up wards between here and the school, so anything that passes through that isn't human should set things off. Of course, we've accounted for any 'abnormal' students that're at the school right now. Pretty sure there's a vampire in Hufflepuff at the moment... Uh, anyway, nothing's triggered the alarms, so everything should be good to go."

"We didn't see Lapis on the train, dad, do you know if he's already here?" Asked Vega.

"I think Minerva went and collected Eskander and friends personally. He was staying with his uncle, but the two girls he's friends with seemed to be keen on sticking with him the rest of the summer." Harry said. "Dunno if he'll turn up at the start of term feast or not. We're still trying to keep the Prophet away from this one, but we won't hold 'em forever. Someone'll slip by us and talk and then it's going to be a nightmare..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about, too." Vega said. "Gonna let Lapis know about the Pit. Y'know, give him somewhere that's guaranteed to be safe. Also, I'm filling in that beholder's hole this year. Can't remember if I brought it up around you or not, but I keep feeling like I'm being watched in there and it's driving me crazy."

Laughing, Harry reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "Yeah, I should've done something about that before graduating. I definitely get why you'd feel that way, though. Well, you lot better get going or the carriages are gonna leave without you."

"Alright... oh, hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me who the new Defense professor is!" Vega cried. "Mum was being all 'ooh I can't tell you it's a secret' at me on the drive to King's Cross!"

Harry snorted at this, shaking his head and grinning. "Nope. You'll find out before too long, now get going! And don't worry, I trust the guy! Knew his family, I did, and damn fine people they were, too! He is running a bit late, though he sent an owl saying it was because of the rain. Apparently he was flying in due to being relatively nearby."

"What, flying in this weather? Is he mad?" Asked Viola, screwing her face up as she stared up at the dark sky.

"No, just a bit wary of apparating. Poor guy managed to splinch himself once when he was under the weather, and the way he told it to me, it kinda put him off of teleporting around entirely. Can't say as I blame him. Awful feeling, apparating. Anyway, we'll give him the once-over when he arrives and ship him up to Hogwarts when we're sure he's really him. I know better than to not check for impostors at this point!" Harry explained. "Now go on!"

Vega and the twins waved to Harry and took off at a run to join the last of the students, who had just gotten off the train, in heading for the horseless carriages. Unfortunately, due to what had happened the previous year, all three knew exactly what was pulling them. Hydrus said that they were harmless enough, though this wasn't enough to convince Viola and Vega that they wanted to be anywhere near the things. Tame or no, the thestrals were still ugly as sin.

As they hopped into one of the carriages, thunder rolled in the distance. Blowing out a sigh, Vega stared out into the darkness. "Well, I'm glad dad's being overly cautious about whoever the new professor is. One less thing to have to worry about, I suppose."

"Can't really blame him for it after all he's been through." Hydrus said. "Better safe than sorry."

"Hey, are your stomachs as knotted as mine?" Asked Vega as the carriages began to move.

"Yup." Viola said, frowning slightly.

"Unfortunately..." Hydrus admitted. "Take deep breaths. Whatever's going to happen will happen. Worrying ourselves sick over it won't help anything."

The trip from Hogsmeade to the front of the school was far shorter than Vega would have liked. As he and the twins hopped out of their carriage and headed for the large double doors that leaded in, he slipped his hands into his pockets. His heart felt like it was in his throat again, and he really, really wasn't looking forward to the direction the night was heading. Viola rubbed at his back a little while they were waiting to get in, as everyone was trying to get in out of the rain at once.

Professor Flitwick was in the Entrance Hall, drying off students in bunches before sending them into the Great Hall. The little professor seemed as upbeat as ever, which actually helped to break off some of the tension that had been creeping in since that morning. As soon as Vega got into the Great Hall, his eyes darted over to the Ravenclaw table. He scanned it back and forth, but didn't see Lapis or the two girls. Rubbing at the spot on his neck that was still bothering him, Vega trudged over to his usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table and unceremoniously flopped down onto it.

Viola sat down next to him, sighing. "Not here, huh? Wonder if they're skipping the Sorting entirely."

"Possible." Hydrus said, sitting across the table from the others. "McGonagall's got to explain away the presence of the Aurors, after all."

"I guess so..." Vega said. "But if they don't turn up, I'm not going to sleep well. I need to see how he's holding up..."

"Yeah, waiting around is the worst part of all of this." Said Viola, looking at the empty spot at the Ravenclaw table. "Even if nothing got into the castle, the first part of the year, at the very least, is going to be kinda rough..."

"Neither of you ate on the train, so at least try to get something into your systems tonight." Hydrus said. "Skipping dinner's just going to make you feel even worse. I don't like what's going on any more than you two, but we're going to have to tough it out."

Vega nodded, letting out a sigh of his own. He watched as more students entered, chatting away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Aurors had been stationed everywhere between the town and the school. The flow of students eventually came to a trickle, with a handful of stragglers apparently talking to Flitwick out in the Entrance Hall. Vega could make out the Charms professor gabbing away excitedly about what he would be teaching them this year. At one point, he let out a very surprised sounding 'oh!' and then got too quiet to hear.

It wasn't until he walked into the room, with a small group of students following him, that Vega figured out why. Amidst the group that had come in were Lapis, Samanatha, and Valerie. Vega's entire body locked up when he caught a clear look at Ravenclaw's Seeker. Lapis looked absolutely terrible, to put it mildly. He was extremely pale, and his eyes were unfocused. The girls were essentially pointing him in a direction and letting him shuffle that way until he needed turning. He had grown a bit over the summer and was slightly taller than his friends now. He seemed thinner, though, and his face was almost gaunt. His hair had grown out slightly over the summer and hung limply around his face. Every so often, he'd reach up and brush his bangs away from his eyes, but it fell right back into place.

The girls steered Lapis to one of the few empty spots at their House's table, sitting him down and taking up position on either side of him. Despite their best attempts to speak to him, he would only shrug or move his head slightly in response to what they were saying.

"I wish I could say I wasn't expecting that." Vega whispered. "Oh man..."

"Looks like he needs a hug. A really, really big one." Viola murmured, biting at her lower lip nervously.

"If he looks like this now, how did he look back when he first found out?" Vega wondered aloud, a shudder trailing down his spine at the thought. "Yeah, that settles it. First chance I can, I'm telling him about the Pit. He looks like hell already. When the Prophet finds out what's happened, things are going to be hideous..."

As McGonagall led the first years into the room, Lapis glanced up. When he did, he saw Vega looking back at him. The two stared at one another for a moment before Vega mouthed 'I know what happened. Are you okay?' Lapis offered an almost unnoticeable shrug before lowering his head again. The Sorting began, but Vega wasn't paying any attention to it. The Hat shouted out Houses for the first years to get placed in, and there was applause from everyone, and the food eventually arrived once it was all over with.

Viola had to nudge Vega to snap his attention back to what was going on. He gave her an apologetic smile, loading a few things onto his plate. "Sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Viola said, reaching for a basket of rolls. "I haven't been much better. Wonder why McGonagall hasn't said anything."

"Might be waiting until tomorrow." Vega suggested. "No sense in ruining the first night back with a slew of crap news, after all..."

"Our new professor has yet to arrive, as well." Pointed out Hydrus. "I hope he turns up before we have to go to bed."

Vega nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know who we're getting. I know dad said all that stuff, but I wanna judge for myself..."

As it turned out, they didn't have to wait long. Just as people were finishing their dinners, and McGonagall had gone through the normal start of term spiel about not going where they shouldn't and being careful, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. At the same time, a roar of thunder shook the Great Hall, with flashes of lightning in the enchanted ceiling making people jump. In the doorway was a tall man wearing a hooded cloak, completely soaked from the storm. He had a broom propped up over his right shoulder and, from the bit of face that could be seen, he had a very slight five o'clock shadow.

In the silence that followed the man's arrival, McGonagall stood up. "We were wondering if you would arrive before the students were to be taken back to the House dorms."

A smirk crossed the man's face as he trudged up the center of the room. When he spoke, it was in a slightly gruff voice. "Weather was against me the entire way, Minerva. Really picked up once I got near this place, though. Harry says 'hello,' by the way."

"Get up here and dry yourself, you look like a drowned rat." Said McGonagall. "There's still plenty of food to be had, as well."

The man rounded the staff table, dropping his broom off in the corner. As he pulled his wand out to dry his clothing off, McGonagall turned to address the room. "This, students, is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Dumbledore, who graciously stepped in last year after the unpleasantness with the boggarts robbed us of Gareth Tadygbbo, has gone back into retirement."

"_Temporary_ Defense professor." Corrected the man.

McGonagall offered a slight smile his way. "Yes, yes. Temporary indeed. If all goes well, I will have a more permanent replacement by the start of next term. As it is, I'm having something of a difficult time hunting the man down. We were lucky enough to be loaned this one from Gringott's for the year. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

In a bark of a laugh, the man pulled back his hood and slipped off his cloak. Pausing for a moment, he shrugged and set it over his broom before walking over and taking his spot at the staff table. He had red hair, pulled back into a long ponytail and pair of dragon earrings that gleamed in the flashes of lightning that were still going off. And, before sitting down, he looked out over the sea of students and said, "Name's Bill Weasley, and like Professor McGongall says, I work for Gringott's. I'm a Cursebreaker, so I daresay I'm qualified to be teaching about how to defend against Dark magic. I've come up against a lot of stuff over the years, and hopefully I'll be able to drill some of that into your heads while I'm here. ...But for now, I'm exhausted and starving, so if you lot don't mind, I'm going to tuck in."

And with that, Bill Weasley sat down and did just that. McGonagall looked from him back out at the students and said, "Now then, Prefects, if you'd be so kind as to escort your House's students back to their rightful places, it has been a long day for many of you and there are many things yet to be discussed. Those things, however, can wait until daylight."

The students stood up as their Prefects rounded them up into lines and lead them out of the Great Hall. Vega didn't get a chance to talk to Lapis, but he wasn't entirely sure what he'd talk about, anyway. Instead, he fell in step beside the twins and murmured, "That explains that, I guess."

"So hot..." Viola purred, a strange smile on his face.

"He's older than our parents!" Hydrus stated, giving his sister an annoyed look.

"What's your point? He's still hot!" Viola stated. "I think I'm gonna enjoy Defense this year!"

Rolling his eyes, Hydrus looked past Viola to Vega. "Staying down in the dungeons tonight, Potter?"

"For now, yeah. Probably gonna hafta get used to it again if I'm gonna tell Lapis about the Pit, ya know?" Vega replied, swatting Viola to try and make her stop giggling randomly. "Though having one of the Weasleys around does make me feel a lot safer. Especially with that kind of job. I wonder if they got him because of what happened or if it was just a happy coincidence."

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was the former." Hydrus said. "In any case, we can be pretty sure he knows how to fight."

"Yeah, and he probably knows loads about the Dark Arts just from stuff he's come across doing his job. Actual experience instead of just book descriptions. That makes a load of difference." Vega said. "So now all we need to worry about is Lapis."

"And the monster." Hydrus said.

"Urgh... yes, Hyde, thank you. And the monster." Said Vega, sounding thoroughly put-out. "I'd rather leave that to Weasley, though, if it's all the same to you."

Hydrus raised his hands up defensively. "Merely pointing it out is all."

"So... now what?" Asked Viola, who had returned the swat Vega had given her.

"Now we wait and see what McGonagall says at breakfast tomorrow. ...And try to get a good night's sleep." Vega said. "I have a feeling we won't get many of those this year..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Hey, check it out, I'm updating on time like I said I would! Will wonders never cease?

Surprise! Bill Weasley! I've always liked Bill, and since he didn't get to come along on the trip to Germany in book 7 of R-1, I wanted to bring him around to fill in a spot as the temp DADA teacher. And like McGonagall said, he's just around for one year since she's trying to hunt down a permanent replacement. Who? Well, that one's one of the bigger surprises I have in store for long-time readers. He'll show up either at the very start of book 3, in a gaiden set between 2 and 3, or I might have him show up in the very last scene of book 2 as a teaser. I haven't decided yet!

So Lapis is looking haggard, we've got a Weasley back at Hogwarts, and there may or may not be a monster somewhere in the area. Vega's got a lot on his plate this year. More than he realizes right now. But getting into that is getting into spoilers, so I'll just leave it at that. Chapter 3, if Mortal Kombat doesn't eat my soul away between now and then, will go up at the end of the month! Two chapters a month I think I can do. I may procrastinate until the last few days, but working on a deadline is the best.

Until next time!


	3. Revealing News

"As you have no doubt noticed, both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade have been playing host to Aurors. Let me start by saying that, at this time, nothing has gotten into the school. However, people transporting dangerous cargo were found just outside of the village not long ago. And, while the culprit behind their deaths has not been apprehended as of yet, the Aurors will be keeping a close eye on things. As for Hogwarts, we have swept the entire school, including the dungeons where the boggarts were found last year, as well as the Chamber of Secrets. Nothing has been found. There will be Aurors stationed throughout the school until we are absolutely certain that nothing has gotten in, however. I tell you all of this to inform you, not to frighten you. I have seen the path things go down when information is kept hidden, and I refuse to follow where others have gone in that regard. Try not to concern yourselves over it, as that is our job, and focus on enjoying your time at Hogwarts this year."

As the headmistress once more took her seat, food appeared at the four House tables. An immediate chatter filled the Great Hall following McGonagall's brief announcement that morning. Vega had what seemed like the start of a recurring start of term headache brewing already. As he had done the first night back, he kept his eyes on Lapis throughout McGonagall's speech. The Ravenclaw looked just as miserable as he had the previous night, though there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Probably, Vega thought, because the headmistress hadn't said who had been transporting the cargo.

"Notice the jab she took at Dumbledore?" Asked Viola. "She's being more open with us than he was with our parents. Probably hoping to avoid a repeat of what happened before."

"Probably." Vega agreed, looking away from Lapis and blinking a few times. "Hey, guys? Do you think I should get us a subscription to the Prophet?"

"What? Why?" Asked Viola around a mouthful of toast.

"So we don't have to borrow anyone else's when the news breaks, probably." Hydrus offered. "I'm not looking forward to that day."

"I'll pop up to the owlery later, then." Vega said. "I wish it would just happen already. We all know it's going to, and it's gonna give me an ulcer waiting for it at this rate..."

"If Eskander needs extra support, we can always step in." Said Hydrus. "People might not all realize what happened at the end of our last year here, but they do know you can pull some strange spells out if pressed."

Making a face, Vega shook his head. "I don't want it to have to come to that, though. Which is probably the exact reason it'll happen, huh?"

"That does seem to be our track record, yes." Said Hydrus, spearing a bit of egg with his fork. "In any case, let's try not to worry about the Prophet's idiocy until it actually occurs. No sense in getting worked up beforehand."

"Yeah, try and lighten up. Maybe we'll get lucky and Lapis'll get a break, too." Viola suggested. "I mean, if Wolf can't stop the paper from printing wild stories about what happened out there, I dunno who could."

"Even if it wasn't filled with wild allegations, it wouldn't change the fact that they would print who had been killed, Viola." Said Hydrus.

"Yeah, I guess..." Viola said, frowning. "...Ugh, I'm with you, Vega. I wish it would just happen already. Kinda looks like Lapis feels the same way. Why drag it out, ya know?"

Staring down at his untouched food, Vega sighed. "I'm gonna just have to pop into the Pit later to grab something to eat. I need some real time to think. Between the idiots in our dorm chatting away until well after midnight and being worried over the Prophet this morning, I barely got any sleep. Not feeling very good."

"So long as you don't start skipping meals entirely, I don't see the harm in it." Hydrus said. "We're not going to get much work our first week back, after all."

"Sad we don't have Defense today." Pouted Viola.

"You're sad you don't get to stare at him for an hour." Vega corrected, grinning crookedly at his friend, who glared back at him.

"If I wanted to stare, he's up there with the rest of the staff. I coulda been staring this whole time!" She stated, crossing her arms. "I just didn't want to, that's all."

"Because we would call you out on it, most likely." Said Hydrus. "And I don't know if you two have noticed or not, but Danielson's been eyeballing us for most of the meal."

"Danielson can go jump off a cliff." Vega said, leaning back to look up the table, where the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was talking animatedly with his friends. "Too early in the year for that. As much as I want to get Lapis in the air this year, it'll have to wait."

"Preferably until after the bad news has dropped." Viola said.

"Preferably, yes." Vega agreed. "That way all of the bad stuff can be in the past and we can work toward making him feel better."

"When are you planning on talking to him about the Pit?" Asked Hydrus.

"Also waiting for the bad news for that." Vega said. "Cygnus and I talked it out last night, mostly so I could block out the others' stupid conversation, and we decided that the first time we see someone picking on him is when we'll make our move."

"It's still weird as hell to hear you refer to yourself as 'we,' ya know." Viola said.

"Well aware, thanks." Vega said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, do we know who we've got today?"

"Not yet. I think Professor Longbottom's gonna be passing out schedules at the end of breakfast." Said Viola, looking up to the staff table. "...I really hope he reigns in his weird plants this year."

"Jinxed it. Thanks, Vivi." Vega said, reaching for his goblet and taking a sip of pumpkin juice. As he drank, his eyes wandered back to the Ravenclaw table. "...He isn't eating."

"Unsurprising." Hydrus said, glancing over his shoulder."If we're this nervous over what's going to happen, imagine how he feels."

"How come such bad stuff always happens to us? We're all good people, aren't we? What the heck did Lapis do to deserve all this crap?" Asked Vega.

"Fate, as father always says, is rarely kind." Hydrus said, turning back to Vega and his sister. "We can only ride this out as best we can and hope for the best."

"I hope our best is good enough." Vega said, glancing down.

Breakfast passed by at an almost abnormally slow pace that day. Whether it was because Vega was dreading what else was going to happen or because he wasn't looking forward to any classes, he wasn't sure. He did want to see what Bill Weasley had to offer, but that alone wasn't making his outlook on the year that much brighter. Eventually, Neville turned up, passing out schedules to the students who didn't already know theirs.

Staring down at the slip of paper, Vega only dimly noticed that it would be awhile before Quidditch started up. He was more concerned with the fact that Bill Weasley was apparently going to be teaching double classes for awhile until everyone was caught up to where he felt they should be. Dumbledore had been rather light on actually teaching them things, and Bill seemed to think this was a decidedly bad way of going about things.

"Flitwick's doubling us up, too." Murmured Viola, apparently thinking on the same lines. "...Though that's probably just to make a bigger mess. He does seem to be oddly amused by watching a large group of us completely fail to grasp how to do something, doesn't he?"

"Two classes we can keep an eye on Lapis in." Vega replied, eyes darting up to the Ravenclaw once more. "Right... let's play this by ear and see how it turns out, then."

Two days later, however, and Vega was regretting his decision to wait. Their first class with Bill wouldn't be until the following Monday, but Lapis had done well enough during Flitwick's first class. The girls were on him like glue, however, and seemed to be defending him like a pair of wolves. Anyone who even looked at him strangely was getting a wand aimed their way. Vega had figured he'd just have to risk their wrath to get at Lapis...

And then it happened.

And when it happened, Vega knew immediately. Two days after he had decided to wait, the Prophet carrying the bad news had arrived. Vega got to his feet immediately, as did a lot of other people, Lapis and the girls included. They quickly moved him out of the room before anyone could let the information sink in. It was the first time since they had gotten back that Vega had seen the Ravenclaw's expression change at all. Since their return to Hogwarts, he had looked almost sleepy and dazed. When the clamor started to arise, with the Prophet saying exactly what Vega had said it would, a look if intense fear fell over Lapis' face. His pupils got larger and his body seemed to seize up. It was only due to Valerie and Samantha's quick thinking that they were able to get him out of the Great Hall.

But without Lapis around, the other Houses started to yell at Ravenclaw as a whole for housing the child of a pair of criminals who had let a dangerous creature loose near the school. Ravenclaw's students, of course, got fired up and started yelling right back, claiming that they had no idea what the hell was going on.

It all played out very quickly, though to Vega it seemed to last an eternity. He had long since pulled his wand, clutching at it tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, and was trying to block out the crazed arguing filling the room. It was only through a combination of Cygnus hissing instructions to him and Viola putting her arms around him that he was able to bite back the anger that was bubbling up from his stomach.

And then, suddenly, he pulled himself away from Viola. Storming toward the doors out of the room, he turned as he reached them and aimed up at the ceiling. Eyes pulsing blue for the slightest of moments, a red light filled the room as he fired upwards. The spell connected with the ceiling, causing a huge, red crystal to erupt from it moments later. This, in turn, seemed to mess with whatever enchantment was on it to make it appear to show the sky, as it then just looked like every other ceiling in the school. This served two purposes. First, it allowed Vega to burn off some of his rage... and second, it managed to bring silence back to the room.

With all eyes on him now, Vega looked up at the staff table, where the teachers were staring right back at him. Locking eyes with McGonagall, he bit out, "They're all yours."

And with that, Vega Potter left the Great Hall.

He made a beeline for the Pit, where his Lightwing was stored. He needed to get in the air, and he was hoping on running across Lapis somewhere during the process. He was still gripping his wand through a shaking hand, and was barely taking note of where he was running. One stupid story by a paper that was well-known for blowing the truth out of proportion and everyone turned into hooting idiots! It was worse than Vega had been dreading, which only made his mood fouler.

"They're going to make his life a living hell now!" Hissed Vega as he rounded a corner. "All because some nloody harpy decided to sensationalize what happened!"

'_We aren't going to let that happen_.' Cygnus said. '_He's with us now. If we can't find them in the air, then we'll find him in the castle. No sleeping until we're sure he - they, I suppose - are safe. We can't just leave the girls alone_.'

"Of course we can't!" Vega stated, passing through the false wall and opening the door to the Pit, which he hadn't put a password to yet. His broom was still propped up against the couch and, after snatching it with his free hand, he turned and stormed back out. "If I have to call dad in to sort them out, then so be it, but I'm not sitting around and watching as they terrorize him!"

'_Turn and jump out the window_.' Cygnus said as they passed through a hallway with open, albeit thin, windows. '_These corridors stink today_.'

Vega glanced aside, narrowing his eyes slightly. Then, finally shoving his wand into his back pocket again, he did as Cygnus suggested. They weren't high up, but even if they had been, Vega trusted his own flying skills enough to deal with a simple falling start. Pushing away from the school with as much force as he could generate from such a small ledge, Vega put his broom under him and flattened against it, shooting off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

It was still miserable outside, a fact made worse by the mood Vega was in. He wasn't sure he had been that mad in his entire life. It was a feeling he didn't like. He wasn't the fighting type! That was Cygnus' job! But his anger towards the level of outright gullible incompetence shown in the Great Hall had been too much. As he flew over the Pitch, Vega pulled back slightly, coming to a dead stop over the middle of it.

"Dammit... where do you think they went?" Asked Vega.

'_No idea. Somewhere they wouldn't think to look, so they clearly won't be here_.' Cygnus replied.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Vega took a deep breath, blowing it out as a sigh. "Then let's look around."

Leaning into the Lightwing again, Vega shot off towards the regrowing Forbidden Forest. As luck would have it, he saw Hagrid out near his hut, tending to some large pumpkins. Pausing only briefly, Vega descended and slowed down as he approached the half-giant. "Hagrid!"

Blinking, the bearded professor looked around for a moment, finally turning his gaze upwards just in time for Vega to come level with his head. "Oi, what're you doin'? Isn't time for your flyin' lesson yet, izzit?"

"Not yet... Hagrid, have you seen Lapis Eskander? Ravenclaw's Seeker from last year? He has his two friends with him..." Vega said.

Frowning for a moment, Hagrid shook his head. "Haven't seen 'im. Why, did he go missing?"

"No, but he might try. The Prophet found out about what happened in Hogsmeade." Vega said, spitting out the name of the paper venomously. "Val and Sam got him out of the Great Hall before everyone turned stupid, but it's only a matter of time. Trying to find them before everyone else does..."

Hagrid let out a sigh at that. "Already? Blast it, what're those Aurors doing? I'll keep a look out for 'im, Vega, don't you worry."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Vega said, offering the man a weak smile. "Gonna go look elsewhere, then. Professor McGonagall might still have everyone held up in the Great Hall, but I don't wanna take any chances..."

Hagrid nodded and waved a large hand as Vega shot back up toward the castle.

'_I really, really am not fond of him_.' Cygnus said.

"Neither am I, but he's friendly enough." Vega said, shooting around one of the school's towers and scanning the ground. "...Where the hell _are _they? They can't have holed up in Ravenclaw Tower, can they? That'd be the last place I'd go! His own House is going to turn against him, just from having the other three yelling at them!"

'_No idea. We may have to go check. Look for any large enough windows to get back in. If Walter the Wise is still hanging out front, guarding it, he might let us in_.' Cygnus said.

Vega nodded, going into a weak dive until he found a place to re-enter the castle. As soon as he was back inside, he hopped off his broom and hefted it onto his shoulder, breaking out into a run toward Ravenclaw Tower. "This would be so much easier if I had asked Vivi and Hyde to come with me. If I had help, I- oh, _damn _it..."

'_What_?' Asked Cygnus.

"We're idiots, that's what! _DOBBY_!" Yelled Vega.

There was a **CRACK** and the small house elf appeared before Vega, looked somewhat surprised. "Vega Potter, sir! ...What is the matter, sir? You is looking upset!"

"Bad stuff going on, Dobby." Vega said, launching into a quick recap of the day's events. "Do you have a way to hunt them down? I'm worried. I wanna tell them they can use the Pit to keep safe if they need somewhere safe to go, but I can't _do _that if I can't find them!"

Dobby closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Dobby will be finding them, sir!" And, with another loud **CRACK**, Dobby had vanished again.

'_We need to ask dad about that 'shifting' business_.' Cygnus suggested. '_Seems like it'd be useful in situations like this_.'

"Yeah, seems like." Vega muttered, leaning back against a wall. He tried to control his breathing, as he was rather out of breath, but he knew he wasn't quite done running around yet. "Honestly, what are people telling their kids if they just blindly believe whatever that damned paper says? It's like law to them. If the Prophet says it, it must be true! If the Daily Prophet told you that jamming a fork into an electrical outlet would make you immortal, every non Muggleborn student would go out and get themselves killed!"

'_We should be so lucky_.' Said Cygnus. '_We're going to be stuck with them. Hopefully, we can help aim them towards the more intelligent path_.'

"Yeah, that'll be the day..." Vega said, sighing. Dobby suddenly reappeared, causing Vega to jump. He looked down at the house elf with hopeful eyes. "Anything?"

"Dobby is finding them, sir! They is down in the dungeons in an unused classroom! Dobby can take Vega Potter to them if he is wanting, sir!" Dobby proclaimed, puffing his chest out proudly.

A grin washed over Vega's face at that. "Yeah, take me to 'em! Did you actually teleport in on them?"

"No, sir. Dobby is merely finding them and then returning! Here, take hold of Dobby's hand, sir." Said Dobby, reaching out.

"Is this going to hurt?" Asked Vega, grabbing Dobby's hand nervously.

"Dobby is afraid so, sir. Wizards was never meant to travel through the wards like house elves were, Vega Potter. But Dobby will be trying to ease the strain on you. Dobby has been practicing!"

"Practicing? On w-" Vega began. But his words were lost as yet another **CRACK** filled the air. This time, however, Vega vanished alongside the house elf. The ride that followed was unlike anything Vega had ever experienced. And, fate willing, would never experience again as long as he lived. It was a nauseating rollercoaster ride through what seemed to be solid objects as the two descended through Hogwarts to the empty room the Ravenclaws were hiding in. And, grinning happily at him, Dobby suddenly let go of Vega's hand.

This, in turn, caused Vega to reappear in the room with the same loud bang that Dobby's arrival always came with. However, the house elf hadn't mentioned anything about coming to a stop, so Vega literally reappeared in the middle of the room, with a bang, and immediately crashed into the floor, skidding along until he hit the wall. He let out a weak groan when he head stopped spinning, pushing himself up with one hand. Somehow, he had had the presence of mind to twist in the air, saving his Lightwing from destruction at the cost of taking the full brunt of the impact himself.

"Damn... not doing that again..." He coughed, letting go of the broom so he could steady himself against the wall as he stood. Turning his gaze to the three shocked Ravenclaws, he nodded at them. "Do you have _any _idea how hard it was to find you?"

"H-how?" Asked Valerie, staring at Vega as though he had grown another head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vega said, crossing the room with a slight limp. "Man, you got outta there at the right time, too..."

Suddenly, however, Vega found a pair of wands aimed at him. Valerie and Samantha, having overcome their surprise at Vega's sudden appearance, had their arms raised. Lapis stood at this. "Cut it out!"

"But..." Samantha began, turning and giving Lapis a worried look.

"If he was going to do anything to me, he would have by now. He knew already. His dad's been working with the Aurors, so he probably knew pretty early on." Lapis said, his voice quiet. "Am I on the right track, Potter?"

Vega nodded at this, letting himself collapse into an empty chair. "Wolf came over for dinner the night it happened. Been trying to figure what the hell I was gonna say or do ever since..."

"Not a whole lot either way." Lapis said, sitting back down and leaning against the wall. "You can't bring them back to life. And you won't be able to stop everyone from looking at me like _I _was the one who let the monster loose."

"Dunno why everyone's so damn worried, it's gonna come for me eventually." Vega said. "That's how this works, I think."

"Surprised you haven't asked if I knew about it beforehand." Lapis said, closing his eyes.

"Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm stupid. Anyone who could look at you and see what shape you're in and would still think you knew needs to have their teeth punched out. Which is basically why I had to leave the Great Hall. Because if I didn't, most of the student body would be in severe need of dental care right now..."

Samantha exchanged a look with Valerie, who nodded. "You're dangerous, Potter."

"Don't start this again..." Groaned Lapis, opening his eyes and giving a tired, annoyed look at the girl. "How many times have we been over this? It isn't Potter's fault."

"Then whose fault _is _it?" Asked Valerie, turning on Lapis. "Hogwarts was fine in the time between when Potters were here! Now, suddenly, things are attacking the school and because of that, your parents are dead!"

"It's _their _fault!" Spat Lapis, glaring openly at Valerie now, which seemed to catch the girl by surprise. "They made my parents do their dirty work for them... I don't know if they were threatened or what, but they made them transport whatever it was here. They've already paid for their sins. Don't go blaming Potter for something he doesn't have any damn control of!"

Vega watched the argument with confused eyes until Cygnus whispered something. A look of understanding crossing his face, he murmured, "This is what you were fighting about last year, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Lapis said, before either of his friends could speak up. "They didn't want me to talk to you, as they thought I'd be cursed with whatever foul luck you've ended up with. I keep telling them they're being stupid, but it isn't getting through, apparently."

"We're just worried about you." Samantha said. "You know that."

"I don't need to be babysat constantly!" Lapis sniped. "I'm grateful you were there when I needed you, but I'm sick of hearing you blame everyone under the sun except for the people who deserve it! Potter, what did you even come here for?"

"To give you somewhere safer than a dungeon room to hide out in." Vega said, pushing himself back up to his feet. "It's where me, Vivi, and Hyde have been vanishing to since last year. It's quiet and no one save for McGonagall knows where it is."

Lapis frowned up at Vega. "She knows and she just lets you hang out there?"

"Amongst other things." Vega said, hefting his Lightwing back over his shoulder and holding a hand out toward Lapis. "I figure, right now at least, you could use a sanctuary to escape to if this crap gets under your skin. McGonagall won't mind. And if she does, I'll wear her down until she doesn't. Never could say no to me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"She's my godmother." Said Vega, smirking. "Mum and dad did it just to annoy her, I think. Anyway, she kinda lets me get away with stuff. Y'know, like not getting suspended after going after the boggarts last year."

"Which almost got you killed. Again." Pointed out Valerie.

"I was fine!" Vega argued. "I won, didn't I? That's all that matters here."

"But what if you hadn't?" Samantha asked. "What if the boggarts had killed you?"

"What _if _the boggarts had killed me?" Vega retorted, getting slightly annoyed now. "Since you two seem to think all the bad stuff that happens here is some Potter family curse, then it would've ended with my death, right? No more monsters."

"I have a big enough headache, and it's going to get worse later, can you lot please stop bickering?" Said Lapis, taking Vega's hand and pushing himself back up. "Show me where this place is, Potter."

"You cannot be serious..." Valerie said.

"Lapis..." Samantha said, turning. "We're going with you."

"Of course you two are going with him." Vega said, exasperated. "What, did you think I was _just _going to tell Lapis where the Pit was located? Could you two possibly be any more paranoid?"

"Watch it, shrimp." Valerie said, whipping her wand back around.

"Watch it yourself." Vega said, his eyes flickering blue. "I put a dirty great crystal through the roof of the Great Hall, breaking the enchantment on it when I stormed outta there. Don't you dare think I'm luring Lapis into the Pit for... whatever the hell it is you crazy girls think I'm taking him there for!"

"Sam, Val, go back see how the House is handling things." Lapis said. "Potter, take me to this 'Pit' place of yours. I'll admit, it doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Oh, we are _not _leaving your side." Valerie stated.

"You are if you're going to keep acting like jerks!" Lapis cried. "I need some peace and quiet and you two are just gonna keep on arguing with me! ...Please, would you just go see if it'll at least be safe to return to the Tower to sleep? If the Ravenclaws are angry or whatever with me, then Potter's offer is probably our best best to keep safe..."

"The door to the Pit can be password protected." Vega said, his voice quiet. "Even if someone did get through the false wall, they wouldn't be able to get in without it. Look, don't worry about us, okay? I just want to help out..."

Valerie and Samantha once more exchanged an odd look, finally letting out a pair of sighs. Turning to hug Lapis, the girls passed by Vega and headed for the door. When they were there, however, Samantha turned around to look back at Vega. "If you hurt Lapis in any way, we'll make you wish you had been expelled last year. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Vega said, making a face. After the girls left, he let out a sigh of his own, looking back to Lapis. "They been like this since I stopped the boggarts?"

"Pretty much." Said Lapis, sounding incredibly tired all of a sudden. "Constantly arguing with me over who I should and shouldn't be friends with. Their hearts are in the right place, but they're being way too paranoid over it. I'm not some little kid, I can handle things on my own. It's just..."

"A lot of crap in a short span of time." Vega finished. "Yeah... Lapis, I'm so sorry... just when you got them back, too. I wanted to write you, but every time I sat down, I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound stupid. How've you been?"

"About as well as I look." Lapis said, shrugging. "Feel sick constantly, have nightmares every night, and up until today, I've been scared to see the reaction when the news hit... guess at least I don't have to worry about that. But now I have to sleep with one eye open..."

Vega slipped his free hand into a pocket, walking to the still-open door. "Not necessarily. We've got two classes with you guys this year, and I plan to make it perfectly clear to everyone in Slytherin that if they say or do anything to you, I'll put them in the hospital."

"You don't have to go that far for me. I'll be alright." Lapis said, following behind Vega as he started leading him through the school.

"No, you won't. You won't be fine until we can straighten the idiots of the school out. Or until I can figure out where the hell this thing is and kill it like I did the boggarts. No monster, no problems, right?"

"And what hope do you think you have of stopping it? My parents were skilled wizards, Potter. Whatever this thing is, it took them and two other people down like they were nothing." Spat Lapis, glaring down at the ground. "...I've don't want anyone else I know to die."

Vega glanced over his shoulder. "...Look, I don't know yet. Hell, no one even knows what this thing _might _be yet. We only have a few vague clues to go by, and those aren't going to get us too far on their own. Something isn't right here. I'm not going to go fight anything unless I think I can actually take it down..."

"I'll remember you said that a few months from now." Lapis said, looking away. "...Why are you helping me, Potter?"

"Like I said-" Vega began.

"I'm the one who's going to be the center of all the unwanted attention this year. We don't even know if there _is _a monster loose in the school. No one found any signs of one getting in, right? There's no point in you sticking your neck out and getting all of their glares aimed your way for a second year in a row." Lapis said.

"Like I said," Vega began again, "if there is a monster here, it's here because of me. I dunno if finding out about it will tell us what was going on with your parents or not, but if I have a chance to bring it down, I will. And like _you _said, it took down four adults no problem. If it started hunting in here, people are going to die. A professor dying is one thing. Students dying, though? Parents will start pulling their kids from Hogwarts. It could get shut down. I don't want that."

Lapis shook his head slowly, bringing a hand up to rub at his neck. "...So tell me about this 'Pit' you're taking me to..."

"Dad found it. Apparently, it was a former headmistress' quarters or somethin'. Dad called it the Snake Pit, since he could talk to snakes and all. I usually sleep down there, but I'm totally fine with sleeping down in the dungeons this year. You'd get better use outta the place than I would. And even if you turn down that offer, it's still quiet. Hopefully you'll at least be able to do your homework in peace, if nothing else. Here, through this wall."

"What?"

"It's fake. Look." Vega said, stepping through the illusionary wall. Poking his head back out, he motioned for Lapis to follow him in. Cautiously, the Ravenclaw stepped through the false wall, blinking a little.

"How did your father find this?" Asked Lapis.

"No clue. Dad's good at finding things, though." Vega said, walking down the short flight of stairs. "I haven't set a password yet. Figured I'd let you know about the place first. ...You gonna show them where it is?"

"Val and Sam?" Asked Lapis. "Dunno. Depends on whether or not they can stop being idiots around you. I do appreciate this, Potter, I'm just..."

"A wreck. I know." Vega said. Pushing open the door, he stepped in. "Come on, take a look around."

Lapis stepped into the Pit's main room, glancing around. "Five rooms? And McGonagall seriously is fine with you staying down here?"

"Like I said, she lets me get away with stuff." Vega said. "Bathroom's back left door, dining room's the front left door, bedroom's the front right door, training room's the back right door. Books are all mine and dad's, though everything else was pretty much here when dad found it."

"Dining room? You can get food down here?" Asked Lapis, heading for the bathroom door to look inside. "Does it work like th- good lord, Potter, is that thing a bathtub?"

"Yup. Apparently the Prefects have bathtubs like that one. S'what dad told me, anyway." Vega said. "And yeah, you just order what you want and the house elves'll make it for ya. That's how I found you. Dad freed a house elf his second year here, and it's been loyal to the family since. He found you then, uh... 'teleported' us to you. Jerk kinda just let go of me, though. That's why I had such a hard landing."

Lapis went from one room to the next, peeking in and looking around. Finally, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it, staring into the fireplace. "...Do you mean it?'

"Mean what?" Asked Vega, finally setting his Lightwing back down and walking around to sit at the other end of the couch. "Letting you use this place? 'Course I mean it. No one found dad, no one's found me yet. Heck, I bet I could ask McGonagall to set up some kinda ward on the fake wall out there to make people turn away when they get close. Dad says something like that was originally on it before he broke the spell."

Lapis leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Drawing in a long, slow breath, he murmured, "Thank you, Potter. Really. It does mean a lot to know that not everyone save Sam and Val are against me."

Snorting, Vega smirked. "Hey, I'd have no one to fly against if I let them have you. ...You are flying again this year, right? Because I'm not gonna let you say no."

"...It depends on what the team thinks." Lapis said, opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "I'd like to, though. Now that the news has broken, I'd like to at least attempt to leave this mess in the past. Unless something starts to happen, then I want to try moving ahead. It may take awhile, though. This has been... rough... for more reasons than I'd care to share."

"Understandable." Vega said. "Look, if you need to talk or somethin', and the girls have their heads stuck so far up their butts that they can't hear you, just come down here."

Giving a snort of his own, Lapis muttered, "My hero. ...Potter?'

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a hole in the ceiling?" Lapis asked, pointing up.

"Huh? Oh, that's where the beholder lived." Replied Vega, tilting his head back to look up at it.

"...What."

"Look, I didn't make it up, dad summoned a beholder to live in the ceiling!" Vega said. "It's true!"

"...Are you sure you didn't just blast a hole in it? That's a pretty lame cover story." Lapis said.

"Okay, of everything going on, _this _is what you can't believe? C'mon, Lapis." Vega said, rolling his eyes.

"And stop using my first name, it's weird hearing you say it." Lapis said, making a face and blushing faintly.

"Sorry. Didn't know if you wanted me to use your last... wasn't entirely sure how you felt about your parents, so..."

"I'm fine with my name." Lapis stated. "It wasn't their fault."

"So... you gonna take me up on the offer?"

"I'll think about it." Lapis said. Pushing himself back to his feet, he sighed once more. "If you want to really help me out, let's go find where our friends are and see how everyone reacts to seeing me. I need to gauge their reactions..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Said Lapis. "You aren't the only one capable of hexing someone. If they try anything, I'm not just gonna stand there and take it. I still have my pride, dammit."

Smirking, Vega hopped up, drawing his wand and twirling it as he followed Lapis back to the door. "After you, Eskander. I figure, we send enough people up to Madam Pomfrey, people'll start gettin' the idea. That is, if McGonagall hasn't cursed everyone or somethin'. Vivi and Hyde are probably on their way here right now."

"Then we'll meet them and head for the Tower." Lapis said, drawing his own wand. "Let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Well, this turned out longer than expected. It also didn't have Bill's first class like it was supposed to. But if I included it after everyone met up, the chapter would be crazy long and would completely throw off my plans.

Anyway, another chapter on time, huzzah! And with a busted up shoulder, to boot! AND I got a chapter of Changing Fate out between chapters of Poison. The hell is this, updating three things in one month? I guess not having my 360 around (Error 74'd. In for repairs. Hurrah...) has left me with lots of time to do other stuff to kill time.

Next chapter WILL be Bill's first class and the general aftermath of the Prophet breaking the news. And we finally got to see what it was Lapis and the girls were bickering about after Vega rid the school of boggarts last book! So Lapis knows where the Pit is, and the school knows Lapis' parents might have let a deadly creature into Hogwarts. Things are picking up early this year. But what was in that crate? What will Bill's first class be like? Who's the mysterious person that McGonagall's trying to get as a permanent replacement? All will be revealed. Until next time, folks. Middle of May! Keep a watch on my profile for exact dates!


	4. The Cursebreaker

Vega scowled as he sat down at the Slytherin table, glancing around him in annoyance. The Great Hall was quiet that morning, though it was a tense silence. After he had left the previous day, apparently McGonagall had produced her fangs and gave the student body a thorough dressing down about the current situation. Anyone caught harassing or otherwise causing mental or physical harm to Lapis would be given a suspension as the minimum punishment, and subsequent breaking of the new rule would bring about outright expulsion. Vega had been impressed at what the headmistress had done, and had fire-called her that night from the Pit to personally thank her.

Unfortunately, that was when Vega also got his detention for messing up the Great Hall's ceiling.

Still, it was a small price to pay for peace. Vega was just worried about how long that peace would last. Probably, he thought miserably, until the first sighting of the creature. He had sat down with his father's grimoire after his talk to McGonagall had ended and gave it a quick glance-through, though he was met with nothing of real use. He had gone to bed feeling frustrated and had woke up feeling the same way. Nonetheless, he knew that avoiding a problem only made it worse, so he forced himself to leave the Pit to join everyone else in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Coulda been worse," Viola said, after Vega explained his detention to her and Hydrus. "She only gave you one day's detention, and all you'll be doing is writing lines. At least they were able to fix the ceiling between then and now."

"I guess. Still irritating." Vega said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry, Potter." Hydrus commented.

"Yeah, you looked scary when you left." Viola agreed. "You're supposed to be cute, not terrifying! Knock it off!"

Making a face, Vega turned to face the girl beside him. "Cute? I am not cute, Vivi."

"Of course you are." Viola said, popping the last bite of her toast into her mouth. "You're adorable and I want you to stay that way!"

"What am I, a puppy?" Vega asked, looking from Viola to Hydrus, who replied with a smirk.

"Don't give her ideas." Hydrus said. "And to direct the conversation away from this topic, do you think we'll see the Ravenclaws show up?"

"Probably." Vega said, looking over at the open doors to the room. "Lapis said he didn't want to hide, so I'm sure they'll be here."

Leaning over, Viola whispered in a singsong voice, "You're calling him by his first name agaaaain."

"So what? He just didn't want me using it around him. You use it, too." Vega argued.

"That's different." Viola stated, nodding solemnly.

"How so?" Asked Vega.

"Not telling!" Viola said, grinning at him. "You'll hafta work this one out on your own, O Great Detective."

"You're way too chipper for this time of day." Vega decided, shaking his head and staring down at his plate of food. His stomach gave a rumble and he began eating, feeling slightly sick from having eaten very little the previous day. "If you two don't mind, I'm gonna stuff my face for awhile..."

"You do need to fill up, yes." Hydrus said. "Our first Defense class of the year is in an hour, after all. Who knows what a professional Cursebreaker might have us doing."

"Just glad we have that class with the Ravenclaws." Vega said, around a bite of egg. "McGonagall's pretty awesome sometimes. Dunno how good her warning'll do, but I'm sure it scared enough people into behaving themselves."

"I'm glad. We didn't hang around too long after you left, but they were completely intolerable until McGonagall started in." Viola said, staring up at the ceiling, which showed a beautiful, clear day. "I still wanna know what it's like being teleported across the school by Dobby, though..."

"No, you don't. Trust me, Vivi." Vega said. "Ugh. Don't make me think about that. It sucked from start to finish."

"If you say so. Still sounds fun to me..." Muttered Viola.

Right when Vega and the twins were finishing their breakfast, Lapis and his friends finally appeared, bickering quietly amongst themselves. Lapis gave Vega a nod and an eye roll as the three walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Apparently they were in another argument that centered around whether Vega was or wasn't a dangerous person. The mood in the room, if possible, had gotten even worse once Lapis and the girls entered. McGonagall, up at the staff table, sat like a vulture surveying its prey, as though waiting for a student who dared to put a toe out of line.

Vega's shoulder and neck muscles were still all messed up from the previous day's tension, and here it was starting all over again. Vega wasn't sure what had happened in Ravenclaw Tower, but they hadn't strung Lapis or the girls out to dry yet. So that, at least, was a positive sign. They still seemed rather wary of him, however. This odd mood continued for a few moments before an older student got to his feet at the far end of the Ravenclaw table and declared, loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is stupid."

Paul Hawthorne, 6th year and captain of Ravenclaw's Quittich team, strode up the aisle between tables until he reached Lapis, who eyed him warily as he approached. Looking down at Lapis for a few moments, he eventually extended his right hand. "We're going to need you this year. I don't give a damn what any of these people think, you were a fine Seeker and I'm not going to see that kind of talent wasted again. We'll get you in the air and see to it that you don't have to focus entirely on all of this unpleasantness."

Lapis stared at Hawthorne as though he had grown a second head before quietly murmuring, "Are you sure about this? I don't think that's going to be a popular decision."

"To hell with the popular opinion. The only opinion that should matter is mine, seeing as I'm the bloody captain of this team. I want to win the Quidditch Cup before I leave next year, and you're likely to be the only way that's going to happen. Hang what anyone else thinks, I want you back on the team, Eskander." Hawthorne stated, looking at Lapis with a fire in his eyes that reminded Vega of the look he had seen on Ian Danielson's face all too often.

"You're willing to have me back, even though everyone seems to think I knew what was going to happen?" Asked Lapis, looking down at the table.

"Come off it, Eskander. Look at you, you look like crap. Anyone who thinks you had anything to do with it is an idiot. Hell, they say they haven't found any signs that whatever was being transported got into the school and there are Aurors posted all over the place besides. I'm not letting idiots who blindly believe the Daily Prophet get in the way of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team!" Hawthorne declared.

Laughing weakly, Lapis gave Hawthorne a calculating smirk. "Alright, Hawthorne. I'll fly for you again. Potter was pestering me to get in the air again this year, too. One of you I might be able to fight off, but I don't want to be batting away the both of you, you'd wear me down until I agreed."

Hawthorne looked up, eyes scanning the Slytherin table until they found Vega. With a slow nod, he let out a chuckle of his own. "Quidditch players know talent when they see it, that's all. We'll be having our first practice next Wednesday. We need to find a Beater to replace Rosenow, so that'll happen prior, but it'll do you a world of good to get up there. You worry about the Snitch, I'LL handle the rest of the team's ire."

"Alright, Hawthorne, if you're sure you know what you're getting into. I'll be there." Lapis said, bowing his head slightly.

"Good, good. Well then, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I need to head up to the Tower before classes start." Hawthorne said, excusing himself and striding out of the room.

The girls apparently had found something very amusing with what Hawthorne had said, as both had dissolved into giggles. This served to irritate Lapis, who was now threatening to dump pumpkin juice on them if they didn't shut up. Beside him, Viola was also snickering, though when Vega asked, she just shook her head.

"Well, that's one less problem to worry about, I guess." Vega said, nibbling at his lower lip. "Come on, we should probably go collect our things for Defense, too."

"It's still a little ways off, though." Viola said, wiping at the corners of her eyes and grinning still. "Why go now?"

"Because I'm stuffed and wouldn't be able to move quickly if a dragon was behind me?" Offered Vega, leaning back and rubbing his poor, bloated stomach. "C'mon, seriously, what were you laughing at?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Viola said, patting Vega's head gingerly as she and Hydrus got to their feet.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Asked Vega, slowly getting up as well. "That doesn't even make sense in this context! Hyde, gimme a hand here!"

"Don't look at me, Potter, I have no idea what's tickled her funny bone, either." Hydrus said, giving his sister a strange look.

"Oh, you guys suck." Vega muttered, trailing along behind them as they left the Great Hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You'll hafta excuse me. It'll be awhile before I settle into this whole 'being a professor' thing." Said Bill Weasley as he scanned the students in his class. Walking around his desk and leaning back against it, he grinned and continued, "As for this first class, we're just gonna go over some of the stuff I plan to teach you this year. You'll need a bit of catching up, seeing as Albus mostly kept the good stuff hidden away. But doing that won't take long at all, and once we've finished, we'll be able to move on to even better stuff. I've looked over your records, and it looks like all of you are roughly at the same level. However..."

Bill's eyes turned and he looked straight at Vega. Pushing away from his desk, he walked towards the nervous Slytherin. "You, Mr. Potter, seem to have strange spikes in your abilities. Most of Gareth Tadygbbo's reports say that, while you were getting along just fine, you were a bit behind the others. That's a pretty sharp contradiction to what I've seen, though. Someone trailing behind everyone else couldn't have broken the enchantment on that ceiling. Dumbledore himself restored that when he started working here as headmaster. That aside, you managed to take out an entire family of boggarts on your own. Impressive, considering that they work off of fear. Tadygbbo's reports on you also told of your little stunt in his class that left you missing most of your ribcage."

Vega winced at this. The knowledge that he had been the one to stop the boggarts hadn't been made known to the public. He had wanted it that way. Apparently, no one had informed Bill on the matter. The class was now murmuring about this newfound piece of information. Glancing down at his desk and making a face, Vega muttered, "Ask Madam Pomfrey about the power surges. As for the boggarts, that was pure luck."

"I'm sure luck played a part in it, yes, but luck alone wouldn't be enough." Bill said, smiling down at the boy. "And for your information, I'm one step ahead. I already asked Poppy about you. Very interesting conversation that followed that question. Talked my ear off for the better part of an hour, in fact. I can see why you think it might be luck that you won, though. From what I've learned of Harry over the years, he had a similar issue, yeah?"

"Yeah." Vega said, nodding slowly. "Dad's was a bit more... uh..."

"Destructive?" Bill offered.

"Yeah. Destructive." Vega said, frowning.

"Well, it seems to be working in your favor, so it can't be all bad." Bill said, turning and heading back toward his desk. "I'll say this, though. On the off chance that the staff and the Aurors and your old man missed something getting into the school, you shouldn't go after it like you did the boggarts."

"I don't plan for these things to happen." Vega argued, looking up finally.

"Rarely do people plan for bad things to happen." Bill said. "Still, whatever this thing is, it's at a level completely above a boggart swarm."

"What do you think it is?" Asked a Ravenclaw student in the back of the room.

Looking up, eyebrows raised, Bill tilted his head in thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "I'm not entirely sure yet. The fact that it's poisonous narrows the search down. Lots of things have sharp claws, so that's really nothing to go by. Honestly, the best way to find out is to wait until someone can properly analyze the poison and trace it back to the creature that uses it."

"Do you think you'd be able to kill it?" Asked another student.

"I'd give it my best shot, but I'd rather not have to fight something that powerful." Bill answered, smirking crookedly. "Our best hope, obviously, is that this thing just ran off somewhere. See, here's the thing - whatever this thing is, it's probably something that's only a threat if it gets up close. Very rarely do you see things that can spit poison. Usually that takes a bite of some kind. So the best bet for fighting this creature is to keep it at a distance. Off the top of my head, I'd say the best way to get away from it would be simply to apparate, but you lot can't do that. So the second option, and one that _is _available to you guys, is to fly."

"We can't go carrying around broomsticks all the time, we'd look like idiots." Said Viola, grinning.

"Too true!" Agreed Bill, returning the grin and making Viola blush. "Besides, we don't even know if this thing can fly or not! For all we know, the minute you get into the air is the minute it launches up, as well! There are way too many unknowns concerning this thing. And that is why we _won't _concern ourselves with it. There are good men and women posted around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to do the worrying for you. I've been poking around the castle a bit in my spare time, looking for secret passages and anywhere that looks like it might have been used as an entry point, but I've found nothing so far. There are literally no signs pointing to this thing having entered Hogwarts."

"That doesn't mean anything." Vega said, blowing out a sigh. "The boggarts got in through a tiny hole near the Forest. It was so dark in those dungeons that you'd have never been able to actually see where it ended from the surface."

Bill glanced Vega's way again. "True, but given the reported injuries, whatever this thing is would have to be rather large. The windows that are kept open are too small for anything that big to get in through. The towers are all warded, as well. You might not have known this, but there _are _a few open towers in Hogwarts. It's hard to find the entrances to most, though. But they're all protected so that it's impossible to fall out of them. You'd literally bounce off of thin air as though a wall had been placed there. It works both ways, so this thing can't be roosting up one, either."

"You've thought this through." Hydrus stated.

"Indeed I have, Mr. Malfoy." Bill said. "I'm afraid my job's left me slightly on the paranoid side after so many years at it. I'm an incredibly light sleeper, and I keep my personal quarters heavily warded, for instance. I'm not jumpy, per se, but I'm very cautious. Spending most of my life as a Cursebreaker has been a great experience, but it's also rather tiring. I've been called in to deal with all sorts of terrible things over the years. Despite it being in the title, my job isn't all about breaking curses on things. I've fought tons of horrible creatures in my life. I could probably write some books on the subject and be set for life, but that's no fun, is it? More importantly, if I were to retire, it would mean the world's a slightly more dangerous place. If I can save other people through my job, then it's worth the paranoia."

As Bill continued discussing his job as a Cursebreaker, Vega was having a mental argument with Cygnus. '_Look_,' Vega thought, unfocusing his eyes, '_I don't want any more attention brought on this than there has to be. Lapis already looks uncomfortable as hell from all this talk about the monster_.'

'_I know that_,' Cygnus replied, '_but think of it! Since Weasley let the knowledge of what we did last year slip, that means the rumor mill will circulate it. Just figure out a way to wrestle the conversation back to it and say what I told you to_!'

'_Do you really think it'll make a difference_?'

'_I think it couldn't _hurt.' Cygnus said.

'..._Fine, fine_.'

"...was the time when I had to fight against a boggart swarm of my own. Some rich family had locked a pair of them in their vault, then went on vacation overseas. When they came back, it was to find the vault completely overrun with the things!" Bill said, now outright sitting on the front of his desk. "I brought an entire team down with me and it still took the better part of an hour. Every time we'd kill one, more would swarm in to take its place! I've never been so glad to get out of those tunnels as I was the day that was over. Took two weeks off after that one!"

'**_Go_**!' Cygnus cried.

"Two weeks? Pff. Wuss." Vega said, smirking. "I was back in classes... well, not the next day, but you get the idea."

Bill raised his eyebrows, turning to look at Vega. He wasn't the only one. The twins seemed rather surprised by his outburst, as well. Grinning again, he gave Vega a calculating look. "So how many of them did _you _fight off? The reports only indicated 'a lot.'"

"Probably two dozen?" Vega said, looking aside at the twins, who nodded eventually. "Plus some eggs, but those weren't a problem. Maybe it was because I was the only one trying to deal with them, but it honestly wasn't that difficult."

"Yeah, we realized the mistake pretty early on. Because I brought so many people with me, they'd just keep bouncing between us. We eventually had to go down separate tunnels, dragging a few apiece with us so they'd only focus on one person. I must say, I was surprised to hear that Harry Potter's son was able to stop them on his own. Especially considering your grades."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Bill, raised a hand in apology. "But you have to admit, as an outsider looking in, it does seem a bit odd."

"Well I didn't go alone. Vivi and Hyde were with me." Vega said, nodding aside at the twins. "And I let Eskander know the three of us were heading out beforehand. Just in case."

Something in Bill's eyes shifted at that, and Vega tried to match the man's stare. His grin grew slightly as he nodded. "A smart thing to do, informing someone else. Unfortunately, if you had just informed a teacher, you could've avoided any problems from the start!"

"Well yeah, but look - those dungeons were just one long series of corridors. Let's say I did tell the staff. Then what?"

"Ah... I see your point." Bill said. "The boggarts would've done the same thing they did to me and my team. And without anywhere to funnel them off into, they would've had to retrace their steps clear back into the school proper."

"There were a few rooms along the way, but it would've been dangerous luring that many boggarts into a small area. And there were these steep slopes along the way, too. It would've been really difficult to get up those while fighting off boggarts." Vega explained.

"Sometimes choices that seem wrong at the time turn out for the better." Bill said. "Going alone was extremely dangerous, but because you went and handled the boggarts by yourself, they were solely focused on you. That made them easier to defeat. You told someone where you were going so that if something _did _happen, the staff would still be informed, as well. And I'd imagine, at the very least, if something _had _happened to you, you would've been able to thin the boggarts out enough so that the staff wouldn't have had as many problems with them. I'm not saying it was an _intelligent _decision, running off to fight an unknown number of boggarts by yourselves, but everything worked out in the end, so there's no point in worrying about what-ifs."

"Why would you trust Eskander?" Someone across the room called.

Vega narrowed his eyes as he, as well as the rest of the class, turned their attention on the Ravenclaw boy. "Because he's my friend. I'm sorry if that isn't a good enough reason for you."

"But..."

"What Eskander's parents did or did not do, Mr. Brennigan, is none of your concern." Said Bill, a harsh tone to his gruff voice now. "Discussion of the creature itself is fine. But I'll have no blame placing in my class, do you understand me? Explain something to me, since you seem so keen on bringing the subject up. I wasn't here when it happened, but I talked to Lock Wolf and Harry Potter when I arrived, and I was sent reports on the incident outside Hogsmeade before I came to work here. Was Eskander himself involved? No. No, he wasn't. In fact, from everything I've heard on the matter, Mr. Eskander didn't known what had happened to his parents until the Aurors came to their house after the incident had occurred. Am I correct?"

"That's right." Lapis said, voice quiet. "Until they showed up, I thought mother and father were simply out on another job for the Ministry. Clearly, that wasn't the case."

"Well, there you have it, then." Bill said, turning his attention back to the Ravenclaw boy who had spoken up. "So why do so many people seem to think he had anything to do with it? He wasn't with his parents. He obviously didn't _tell _them to go find and release some horrible creature near the school. Mr. Eskander has been through more than enough this year, and I daresay he doesn't need people like you mouthing off about things they know nothing about! Remember what Professor McGonagall warned you all about after Mr. Potter made his rather spectacular exit from the Great Hall: If I see or hear any of you harassing Eskander about this, you're going to be in trouble. I'll let it slide as a warning this one time, but there will be no second chances. Not to you, not to anyone. Blaming the children for what the parents have done is insulting. Take, for example, the children of Death Eaters who risked their lives to get away from them and their Dark Lord's work. Should they be looked down upon just because their parents did bad things? Of course not. The same thing applies here. Do you understand?"

The Ravenclaw boy nodded sheepishly, ducking his head.

"Good." Bill shut his eyes for a moment, blowing out a sigh through his nose. When his eyes opened again, he smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes, however. "Now then, shall we get onto a subject slightly more pleasant than death? I still haven't explained what you'll be learning once I get you all caught up..."

As Bill continued on, Vega glared up at the boy who had spoken up. His eyes then slid down to where Lapis was sitting. He looked as surly as Vega felt. Tilting his head to the left, then the right, his neck let out an angry-sounding pop. Wincing, Vega heard Viola hiss next to him, reaching up and rubbing at the side of his neck for him. He gave her a weak smile, which she returned, before lowering his head on his desk.

'_Well, that led nowhere good_.' Vega thought, miserably.

'_It went somewhere. Pretty sure Weasley scared them into behaving themselves. And again, rumor mill will churn with the newfound info that we were the ones who stopped the boggarts. And that we asked Eskander to help us out_.'

'_Yeah, but will anyone actually _believe _that_?' Vega asked. '_The obvious response would be something like 'oh, but Eskander wouldn't have told anyone.' They think he's as evil as his parents, Cygnus, logic won't get through their thick skulls_.'

'_Perhaps. But enough people still believe in the Potter name. And that's where we come in. I know you don't like the attention, but throwing our weight around can have its advantages. People might not trust Eskander, but if we say that we do, their opinions might change. That's our goal here, getting people to at least be apathetic towards Eskander_.'

'_That might last until the thing attacks, then it'll be worse than ever_.'

'_Yeah. I wish we could just imagine it _wasn't_ in here. Despite all that Weasley said, we both know that it's lurking around here somewhere_.'

'_Going to hit the Pit after this. Got a headache_.'

'_Yeah, tell me about it. Buzzing like a load of flies in here_.' Cygnus said.

When class let out, Vega was one of the first to leave the classroom. As much as he enjoyed his little back and forth with Bill, he needed some peace and quiet for a little while. Turning to head toward the Pit just as the twins caught up to him, he asked, "And I'll bet you want to know what that was all about, don't you?"

"It would be nice, yes." Hydrus said. "I thought you didn't want the attention."

"A good magician knows how to misdirect people." Vega said, smirking. "The rumor mill's gonna be circulating now that Professor Weasley let slip I was the one to stop the boggarts. So I figured I'd get in the way and just happen to mention I let Lapis in on where I was going before we left. Now the rumor mill will talk of me stopping the boggarts _and _trusting Lapis with our lives." Vega explained. "If I can take the heat off of Lapis for a little while with this, I'll happily accept any of the attention it brings me."

"How very sneaky of you." Viola said, bounding up next to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Grinning aside at him, she asked, "You're shaping up to be quite the little hero, Vega. Literally. You are a _little _hero."

"Vivi, you keep making short jokes and one of these days I'm gonna shrink you down to bug size and trap you under a glass." Vega stated, glaring aside at the girl, who cackled in response.

"We're heading to the Pit, I presume?" Hydrus asked.

"Yeah. Was thinking of looking through some of the books, just in case. I only barely made a dent in them last year. I'm hoping to find _something _useful in there..."

When they reached the empty hallway, the group glanced around to make sure they weren't being followed before slipping through the false wall and descending the stairs. Entering into the Pit, Vega turned and hit up one of the bookshelves, grabbing his father's grimoire as well as a handful of other books that looked like they might hold something useful. Walking over to the couch, Vega flopped down on one end, setting the stack of books next to him. Grabbing his father's grimoire first, he opened it to scan the makeshift table of contents in the front. Though he had already paged through it, he figured it couldn't hurt to give it a more thorough look.

Hydrus sat in one corner of the room, thumbing through a book of his own, and Viola headed in to get some snacks from the kitchen brought up. Vega was quickly flipping through the grimoire, growing rather frustrated that nothing his father had ever encountered was what he was looking for. As he read, he heard the door to the Pit open again. He glanced aside just as a husky voice called, "What the hell are you doing this time, Potter?"

Turning his head completely, Vega smirked as Lapis stomped over to him. "Deflecting their stares for awhile. I figured you'd be alright with it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit mad?" Asked Lapis. "Why on earth would you welcome that?"

"Because it'd get their stares offa you. C'mere and help me search through these books. Tryin' to find anything that might explain away what got your mum and dad. First step in stopping it is just figuring out what the hell it is." Vega explained, glancing back to the grimoire. "Dad's book's not helping any, that's for sure..."

"Your dad wrote a book?" Lapis asked, walking to the other end of the couch and sitting. Reaching out for one of the books, he glanced down at the cover. "...Do you really think we'll work out something useful?"

"Dunno, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Vega said. "I figure there's at least a chance that outta all these 'dark' books, something's - okay, it's bugging the hell out of me, does _anyone _else feel like they're being watched?"

"Not me." Hydrus said, lazily.

"Not me!" Chirped Viola, one room over.

"I feel _something_." Lapis said. "Might just be my own paranoia, though."

Vega closed the grimoire, then closed his eyes. He could hear something above the crackling of the fire. It was a similar noise, so he had to strain to make it out at all, but it was definitely there. Leaning forward on his knees, he said, "Keep getting this feeling in here. At first I thought it was the beholder's hole up there, but... I don't think so. It's somewhere else..."

"Fireplace mantle." Said Lapis suddenly, his voice low.

"What?"

"Look. Something _is _watching us."

Vega's eyes snapped open and he looked to where Lapis was pointing. Sure enough, there was something wispy at the far end of the fireplace's mantle. Pushing himself off the couch, Vega walked over. The others assembled around him quickly, eager to see what was there. It was then that Vega heard something else. It was almost like a buzzing in his ears, and he rapidly shook his head to try and shake it loose. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I heard... something." Viola said, frowning as she leaned in to get a look at the wispy object. "Dunno what it was, though."

Hydrus and Lapis gave similar answers, causing Vega to gnaw at his lip. "Okay, that's bad. Because I totally understood it. It almost sounded like..."

But Vega didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A rather hazy mist started to engulf the small object on the fireplace's mantle, lifting it up into the air. Everyone stood back and drew their wands, aiming it at the now-floating wispy object. But the object seemed content to just float lazily in place for a few seconds. And then, all of a sudden, it dropped back onto the mantle, finally solidifying. A pair of small eyes opened and surveyed the four humans that were pointing a wand at it. And, focusing its gaze on Vega, it opened its mouth and hissed out something that only he could understand.

"..._Harry_?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Yes, it's exactly what you think.

I hope the editing in this chapter look right. I've finally switched from Firefox 2.x to 4.0.1. There's less end-of-line editing, and the spellchecker seems to be absent from FFN's document editor. Where the hell'd that thing vanish to? Anyone happen to know? Granted, Firefox itself has one built in, but I'm used to the way FFN's handles things.

Oh well. If anything looks busted I'll just hafta manually fix it, I guess! I'll seeya at the end of the month, kids.


	5. Boris

Vega stared down at the phantasmal snake that was staring right back at him. Every few seconds, however, it stopped looking at him and glanced around at the others, and at the room, before coming back to him. To Vega, it almost seemed confused about where it was. Vega opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing would come out. The others seemed as baffled by this turn of events as he was, which was at least comforting.

Licking his lips, Vega finally responded. "No... not Harry. Who are... oh god, wait..."

"What? What's your dad got to do with this?" Asked Viola.

"It... it said dad's name." Vega said. "...You guys couldn't hear it?"

"Sounded just like hissing to me, Potter." Hydrus said, eyeing Vega warily. "...It looks like you're able to understand Parseltongue like your father was..."

"_Your... father_?" Hissed the snake.

"Y-yeah..." Vega said, walking forward. "Boris?"

The ghostly taipan nodded its head once. "_So... you are Harry's son? ...More time has passed than I'd thought_..."

Vega, of course, knew all about his father's pet snake-slash-mentor. To actually see him, however, was something altogether different. His brain couldn't quite take in what he was dealing with here. He looked aside, only to see the others looking even worse than him. Vega gave them a quick version of who the little snake was, then turned to look back at it. "What are you doing back?"

Boris raised his head to look Vega in the eyes for awhile before responding, "_Though it took longer than I'd expected, I wished to return to the place I had enjoyed the last few years of my life_..."

Vega relayed what Boris had said to the others. Viola pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Does anyone else find this _really _weird?"

"I'm starting to think 'really weird' follows Potter around." Lapis stated. "So... your dad owned a highly venomous snake that once belonged to some necromancer? And now his ghost is back?"

"Looks that way!" Vega said. "Man, dad's gonna have a fit when I tell him..."

"_You seem to be the only one who can understand me_." Hissed Boris softly. "_Can you also speak __my language_?"

"I... dunno. I've never even tried. I..." Vega began.

'_We can do it_.' Cygnus interjected. '_Just focus on him and give it a shot. I'll see what I can do from in here_.'

"...I think I might be able to." Finished Vega, brow creased. Licking his lips again, he asked, "Does this sound right?"

"Does what sound right?" Asked Hydrus.

"Huh? Oh, he asked me if I could speak Parseltongue. I was giving it a shot." Vega said. "...Guess not, though, if you understood me..."

"Yeah, that was English." Viola said.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he asked, "How about now?"

"Nope. Still English." Lapis said.

"_Oh, this is dumb. Shouldn't this come naturally_?" Vega whined.

The reaction to this, however, was very different. Viola recoiled, as did Hydrus as Lapis, albeit not as strongly. He blinked at them, realized what had happened, then turned to look at Boris, hissing, "I did it?"

"_You did it_." Replied the snake.

"Okay, you _really _have no idea how weird that was to hear." Lapis said, his voice slightly higher than normal. Swallowing hard, he smirked weakly. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Potter?"

"Seems like it." Vega said. He frowned, then brought a hand up, holding it out for Boris to crawl up on.

The little taipan, however, had other ideas, as he suddenly floated up into the air. Moving so that he was resting on Vega's shoulder, he asked, "_Is Hogwarts still a dangerous place_?"

"Uh... y-yeah, it is." Vega said, clearly not expecting this to happen. "...Actually, bad stuff's going down right now. There may or may not be something in the school right now, Boris. It killed my friend Lapis' parents before school started, and now no one knows if it's in the school or not. It's got sharp claws and a strange poison. Don't suppose that rings any bells with you, does it?"

"Many creatures fit the bill." Boris replied. "_Do you happen to know the size of the claws_?"

Vega glanced at Lapis for a moment and then, carefully, hissed back, "_Big enough to gut a fully grown man. Four wizards were transporting a large crate through Hogsmeade, presumably coming here. It took all four out on its own_."

"_That is worrying_..." Boris said, eyes narrowing slightly. "_It seems I came back at a good time, after all. Perhaps this was how it was meant to be_..."

"_Maybe_." Hissed Vega. "_Um... guess you probably want me to catch you up on what's happened, huh_?"

"_It would be nice, yes_." Replied Boris. "_I thought I was only gone a few years. Clearly, it has been far longer than that. Did Harry remain faithful to Tonks_?"

"_Yup. What, my hair wasn't a dead giveaway_?" Asked Vega, grinning.

"_Good to know. Then your friends_...?"

"Hydrus and Viola Malfoy." Vega said, in English this time, indicating the twins. "And Lapis Eskander, who I've been currently trying to get the heat of Hogwarts' idiots off of since the news about what happened came out in the Prophet."

"_Some things never change_." Said Boris.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Vega said. "...This has been a really strange week."

"You're telling me." Lapis said, moving back to sit on the couch. "This isn't how I thought the first part of the school year would go."

"I'm never _not _going to be weirded out by you talking in snake-language." Viola said, walking over to look down at Boris. "So can he understand us?"

"Yeah. He knows English. I guess I'll hafta translate for him, though, huh?" Vega said.

"You should probably write to your father. I'm sure he'd be interested in stopping by one day." Said Hydrus.

"Yeah, he's probably sick of hanging around Hogsmeade." Vega said. "I have a few things I wanna ask him, anyway. See if he's come up with any ideas. Or if he knows who the hell told the Prophet about what happened..."

"If he knows that, tell him to bring whoever it was up to the school. I'd like to have words with him." Said Lapis, his tone dark. "...I should probably get going. Sam and Val will be angry enough with me for ditching them again. Got a bit more than I asked for when I came here, though..."

"Get used to it, if you plan to hang out with me." Vega said, smiling at him. "I'm a magnet for stupid crap."

"_I take offense to that remark_." Hissed Boris.

"Sorry. You aren't included in that. You're just strange." Vega said.

"_And that one_."

"Well, it's true! The ghost of a snake my dad had as his mentor is now sitting on my shoulder! You saying that isn't incredibly odd?"

"_Well, when you put it that way_..." Boris said. "_Mm, you'll have to excuse me. Returning expended quite a bit of energy._"

"Ghosts need sleep?" Asked Vega.

"_Not precisely, though it was incredibly tiring. I may act very drowsy for some time. It will pass, I'm told. In regards to Harry... yes, please see if he can visit. I'd love to see how he looks. The image in my mind is still of a boy not that much older than you appear to be. What year are you in_?" Asked Boris.

"Second." Vega said. "...First year, just to get it out ahead of time, I had to fight off a load of boggarts. I'll tell ya the whole story some other time."

"_Exciting as always_." Boris responded.

"Okay, ya know what? I'm getting hungry, dinner's almost ready... and this is giving me a headache. No offense, Potter, but this is too much to deal with on an empty stomach." Lapis said, getting to his feet and staring at Vega and his newly-acquired ghost snake.

"Seconding that." Viola said, bounding over near Lapis and holding her hand up. "Anyone else coming?"

Vega glanced at Hydrus, who shrugged and walked toward his sister. Rolling his eyes, Vega said, "Alright, let's get outta here. Hey, maybe Boris returning will help distract people!"

"You're gonna keep on about that, aren't you?" Asked Lapis as he walked for the door, the other three behind him. "I don't need to be monitored 'round the clock. S'why the girls get on my damn nerves as often as they have lately."

Vega shrugged, glancing aside to make sure Boris hadn't moved. Looking back up, he let out a sigh before murmuring, "Look, Eskander, I can drill this into your head until you get it. We're friends. Friends look out for one another. Even when it's annoying. Having the whole school's ire on you isn't a good thing. We can deal with it. We did last year."

"Not helping your cause by saying that, Potter." Lapis stated.

"He's right, though." Viola said, walking up beside Lapis and throwing an arm around his shoulders. He tried to squirm his way free, but Vega knew that would be impossible. "You gotta be really careful for awhile. And since you can't be looking in all directions at once, you need some help! So suck it up and accept it already!"

After realizing for himself that escape was impossible, Lapis gave Viola a withering stare and asked, "Has anyone ever told you that you're way too energetic?"

"Constantly." Hydrus stated.

"Pretty much every day." Vega added.

"You guys both suck." Huffed Viola. "Nothin' wrong with being upbeat!"

"Says you." Lapis argued.

The group continued talking quietly as they made their way through the school's darkened hallways, Vega occasionally chiming in with something Boris had commented on. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Lapis let out a sigh, saying that he would probably be dragged over to the Ravenclaw table and dressed down for the first half of the meal for ditching his friends again. Stepping inside, that was exactly what took place. Samantha and Valerie were hanging around the wall next to the doors, and promptly grabbed Lapis by the shoulders and steered him towards their House's table. The Slytherin trio watched this, with Viola calling out a 'good luck' as they left, before going and sitting down at their own table.

Boris slid up and circled around Vega's neck, which felt incredibly odd to the boy. "Oi, what're you doing?"

"_Getting comfortable. I sat around Harry's neck this way, as well. Does it feel strange now that I'm a ghost_?" Asked Boris.

"Kinda. It isn't bad, just strange. You're cold." Vega said. "It's not like I can't breathe or anything. Just feels like someone ran an ice cube around my neck."

"_Should I move_?"

"You don't have to. ...Hey, I bet I should tell McGonagall, huh?" Asked Vega, glancing up to the staff table. "I mean... this is kind of a big thing, isn't it? You coming back and me... well, me being able to speak your language and all."

"Are you sure you want to do that in front of the assembled student body?" Asked Hydrus. "You'll just attract attention."

"That's what he wants, though." Viola said. "Right? All eyes on you so none are on Lapis?"

"Pretty much. Man, I wish there was a better way to do this..." Vega said, getting back to his feet and making his way up the side of the room. He caught McGonagall's eyes as he walked and motioned for her to meet him beside the staff table. She did so, and when Vega got closer, Boris slipped away from Vega's neck, floating up beside his head.

McGonagall, as well as a few students who had watched him walk to the front of the room, stared at the floating snake. "...Potter, is that what I think it is?"

"Afraid so. Toldja something was watching me." Vega said. "Looks like dad left me a couple of surprises to find, huh?" Vega said. "...That's not all."

McGonagall's gaze shifted from the taipan to the Slytherin. "I think I have an idea of what you're going to tell me, Potter. I don't think it's something that needs to be addressed here, do you?"

Lowering his voice, Vega licked his lips before replying, "Kinda trying to focus the school on me so Lapis gets a break for awhile. Since Professor Weasley let it slip about the boggart thing, figured I'd play it up, ya know?"

"Yes, I've had a little talk with him about that. I am sorry for what happened, Potter." McGonagall said.

"No no, it's totally fine. Dunno how well all this'll work, but it can't be too bad a thing, right? Lapis really doesn't deserve being treated poorly. And I know he says he can take care of himself, but I also know how mean some people can be..." Vega said.

McGonagall nodded slowly, looking back at Boris. "I suppose you'll be wanting to speak with Harry, then?"

Boris nodded his head as well, causing McGonagall to make a face.

"Yeah, it's strange. Seems to be the word of the day around here." Vega said. "Anyway, figured you'd wanna know. I'll probably send dad a letter tomorrow sometime, see if I can't have him visit for lunch. Would that be alright?"

"I've no problem with it, Potter. Just make sure that you're not so mindful of Mr. Eskander that you neglect your own well-being, hm? ...It is a curious thing, this snake coming back now of all times..." McGonagall said.

"Why's that?" Asked Vega.

"Let's just say that the world is a bit of a small place and leave it at that for now, shall we?" Said McGonagall cryptically, giving Vega an unreadable smile. "Now then, back to your seat."

Vega cocked his head at the headmistress as she turned and walked back to her seat. Turning around, he saw that most of the room was watching him now. Rolling his eyes, he looked at Boris and hissed, "_What the hell are they looking at_?"

He heard a 'thump' from the staff table and bit back a grin as he headed for his spot at the far end of Slytherin's table. If McGonagall wasn't giving him the evil eye after that, then he wasn't sure she ever would. The reaction seemed to be in line with how he'd expected. People recoiled, others had their jaws drop open, some seemed like this was an obvious thing to have happen. Lapis was smirking at him, though the girls looked horrified. Thinking about it, Vega hoped this wouldn't lead them to arguing in favor of Vega being evil or... whatever they were trying to get across to Lapis.

Slipping back around Vega's neck, Boris hissed, "_A showman like your father_."

"Oh, I am not." Vega said, switching back to English. "Wonder if this means I really am a metamorphmagus but just haven't been able to use my powers yet."

"_Ah, you're unable so far_?" Asked Boris. "_As I recall, Harry said that he'd taken awhile after meeting your mother to get his own abilities down. He was never quite as good as she was, though_."

Sitting back near Viola, who was grinning, Vega said, "I guess I'll have a few things to talk to dad about tomorrow, then."

"You may as well have a big 'hey, look at me, everyone!' sign taped to your back." Viola said. "You're totally gonna be the talk of the school for awhile. Between the boggarts and now this, Lapis is gonna be off the radar for a week at the very least."

"I hope so. Though hey, McGonagall said something weird about how it was curious that Boris came back now. She said it was a small world. Whatcha think that means?" Asked Vega.

"No telling with her." Hydrus said.

"What a week, huh? I hope our first weeks back at Hogwarts aren't always this crazy." Viola said.

"You realize that's just jinxed it, right?" Vega asked. "...I really, really hope dad can come up for lunch tomorrow. The three of us... uh, and you guys if you wanna hang around, I guess... have a lot of talking to do."

"We'll let you be alone with your father." Hydrus said.

"Aww..." Pouted Viola. "Guess that means we'll hafta do some homework, huh?"

"Or try and get Danielson to calm down." Hydrus said, glancing up the table, where their team's captain was chatting animatedly with those around him. "Not waking up at 6AM this year."

Snorting, Viola leaned against the table, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "But you're funny when you're groggy! You're all grumpy and bump into walls and stuff!"

"I have _never _bumped into a wall, thank you. I'd like to think I'm slightly more composed than that..." Hydrus said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

As the twins went back and forth with one another, Vega heaped some food on his plate and started to eat. Just as he took his first bite, he heard Boris hiss near his ear, "_You were going to tell me about what's been happening_?"

"Oh, right..." Replied Vega. Staring down at his plate, he chewed at his bottom lip for a moment before launching into his story.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry stretched as he walked the familiar path through Hogwarts. He hadn't actually returned to the Pit since he had graduated, so he was looking forward to it. This feeling, however, was cut with a tension he couldn't explain. Vega had simply said that they needed to talk, though it wasn't anything 'too serious.' What that could mean, Harry had no idea. He made sure he wasn't followed, then passed through the false wall. Smiling at the snake on the door, he hissed, "_Hey, Levi. Doing okay_?"

"_Your son is experiencing the same things as you_." Replied the snake. "_He mentioned to me that you would be stopping in_."

"_Any idea what he's called me here for_?" Asked Harry.

"_That would ruin the surprise_." Hissed Levi. Harry cocked an eyebrow at it, wondering when it got a sense of humor. The door it was on clicked and opened slightly. "_In you go. He's been waiting_."

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the door the rest of the way, smiling as he gazed around the familiar setting. Vega was sitting on the couch, just barely visible over the back. "Hey. You all alone down here?"

Vega turned and lifted up, looking over at Harry. "Nope. Talkin' to a friend."

"A friend?" Harry asked. "What, the voice in your head?"

"Very funny. No, it isn't Cygnus this time. You can see this one." Vega said. He got to his feet and raised his right arm, where Boris was laying. "Someone wanted to say hello."

Harry stopped in his tracks, the smile on his face slowly ebbing away. He stared at the ghostly taipan, which slowly uncurled and lifted up into the air, floating his way over to Harry. Boris gave Harry a slow once-over, floating around him before hissing, "_You're looking better than I expected, given all that Vega has told me of what's been going on since you left this place_."

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to find his voice. "Boris?"

"Remember how I mentioned that I got the feeling I was bein' watched?" Vega said, walking over and joining the two. "Must've been Boris. He finally, I dunno, popped back in the other day. I've brought him up to speed, but he's wanted to see you."

Giving the snake a weak grin, Harry murmured, "Thought I'd never see you again. What brought you back?"

"_I wished to spend time in the place I was happiest_." Replied Boris. "_Though it seems my position as an advisor will return, at least temporarily. Harry, do you have any leads on this monster_?"

"I... no, not really. Wolf - the head of the Aurors - has had some of his men looking into it. They're working with St. Mungo's, but so far, no one's found anything conclusive. Hell, if we could just get a good lead on the poison the blasted thing used, we'd be doing well." Harry explained, blowing out a frustrated sigh. "The cut marks themselves are totally unremarkable. Just looks like someone took a sword or something to their bodies. The poison and the size are the only things we have to go by."

"_What if it wasn't a 'monster' in the conventional sense_?" Asked the taipan.

"What do you mean?"

"_What if it wasn't a creature they were transporting, but a person_?" Boris said. Floating over to rest on Harry's shoulder, he continued, "_He could have had a weapon on him - or created one. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a wizard able to procure things for later use. Master Whitechapel was... well versed in poisons, shall we say. Tell the staff at the hospital and the Aurors to search for man-made poisons, just to be on the safe side_."

"Ah, dammit all, I didn't even think of that." Harry said, making a face. "Boris, you aren't helping ease my mind, ya know."

"_Well aware, simply covering the spots you've overlooked_." Boris said. "_Let's say it is a creature, though. With the size of the crate it was being transported in, it would have to be tall, correct_?"

"Yeah. It was about... oh, eight foot tall or so? Couldn't have been more than four feet wide in any direction, either. We haven't ruled out the possibility of a four-legged creature, but it doesn't seem to be the way things are heading." Harry said.

"_Manticores are out, then. And since the incident in the Forest, there aren't any Acromantulas around._ _I doubt you could wedge one into a crate of that size, anyway_." Boris hissed. "_Most poisonous creatures are small. Certainly small enough that they wouldn't be able to cause the kinds of wounds I've been told about_..."

"That's what we're all annoyed with. Everything that's super poisonous like that is pretty small. I doubt they're going around making mutant doxies, ya know?" Harry said.

"_What about tracks leading away from the crime scene_?" Asked Boris.

"Not a damn thing." Sighed Harry. "For all we know, the bloody thing can fly. That just makes this all the more infuriating, though. No one in Hogsmeade has seen anything, no one here's seen anything."

"_Perhaps that's the problem: It's invisible_." Boris suggested.

"Oh, don't even say that. I don't want to think about fighting something invisible." Harry groaned. "I don't want to think about fighting something I can see, either. Not with the kind of damage it did to those poor wizards. I dunno, Boris. Everything we think of, we can almost immediately shoot down. Hell, it could be in Siberia right now, for all we know."

"_But better to play it safe, right_?" Boris said.

"Right." Harry said. "So I've been hanging out around the town."

"Ever figure out who spilled the beans to the Prophet?" Asked Vega, finally speaking up.

"No, and that's the other frustrating thing!" Harry groused, turning and leaning back against the couch. Staring off towards one of the bookshelves, he continued, "We went through the whole town, asking people if they were the ones to tell. Of course no one would admit to it. And it'll be a cold day in hell before the Prophet gives up that kind of information."

"Even if the head of the Aurors asks? Even if _you _ask?"

"Especially if I ask." Harry said, sneering slightly. "Prophet's had it out for me for years. They wouldn't tell me anything even if I paid them to."

"So we've still got nothing to go by, huh?" Vega surmised. "Greeeat."

"How's the Eskander kid doing?" Asked Harry.

"Not well. Lapis says he's doing fine, but you can see it in his eyes. He's not sleeping well. The captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team stuck up for him, since he wants Lapis in the air as much as I do, but that's not saying a lot. He's got the girls, but they're at odds these days because of _me_, of all people, since they think I'm too dangerous for Lapis to be associating with. And they can't look after him while they sleep. I've offered to let him sleep down here, but he declined. People are still looking at him like he was personally involved. I'm trying, but I can't do anything to keep them from attacking him if they really wanted. McGonagall laid out a warning, but..."

"Yeah. Nothing's guaranteed." Harry said. "Ask Eskander about whether his dormmates are bothering him. If they aren't, isn't there something you can do to help his sleeping troubles?"

Vega blinked, looking up at his father. "Something I can do?"

"I've talked to Sevastian before, back before the school year started, when I was called up to help search the castle. He said you're breezing through his lessons and that you'd probably be able to brew up potions a year or two ahead of what you were currently doing."

"Professor Fedorov said that?" Vega asked, his cheeks lighting up. "...It would be nice, I guess. I mean, I'm glad there's at least one subject I'm actually good at, but I'd feel embarrassed if he called me out like that in class."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that." Harry said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "He just mentioned that you seemed rather gifted when it came to potions. No idea where you picked up that skill from. Nym and I were never that great at the subject."

"...You think I could brew my own Dreamless Sleep?" Asked Vega, biting nervously at his lower lip. "Why not just go get some from Madam Pomfrey? What if I screw it up?"

"Would he take it if it came from Poppy?" Asked Harry. "He's probably super paranoid right now, even when it comes to the staff. I would be. But then, I've had professors turn on me before, so that may just be my own fears coming to the surface. As far as screwing it up goes, make sure one of the twins are around and then take a sip yourself. Worse comes to worse, one of you can get ahold of Minerva through the fire. Plus it'd probably mean a lot more to Eskander if you were to personally make a supply of it, just in case. He might not be willing to accept the Pit as a safe haven to sleep in, but surely he wouldn't turn down something he could use at his own discretion."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think it could hurt. After I get back into Hogsmeade, I'll send one of the town's owls up here with the ingredients. Don't open the package in the Great Hall, alright?" Harry said.

"Alright. Thanks for comin' up, dad."

"Hey, isn't every day one of your friends comes back from the dead... though the fact that Boris isn't the only one is enough reason to be slightly nervous." Harry said.

"_Not the only one_?" Hissed the snake.

"Leon was brought back to life through necromancy." Harry said, his voice growing quiet. "When we went off to Germany to stop Voldemort, we found him in this mausoleum. Voldemort was planning on using him against us. We freed him and brought him back to the Lich King's underground city... Sergei Wagner himself helped to bring Leon's consciousness back to the surface, though it was Luna who made him finally wake up, as it were. Once I stopped Voldemort with the Susceptor, the hold the necromantic magic had on him wore off and he was able to return to the realm of the dead..."

"_I'm sorry. Is Luna doing alright_?" Asked Boris.

"Oh, she's been fine. It took her awhile to get over losing him, and... well, there were complications in regards to how I recall the second time going down. But she's been traveling all over the place, helping people out when they need it. She's actually helped vampire rights quite a bit. She hasn't settled down, though. Nym asked one time, and she said that the only person she could ever love was waiting for her. She'll probably be single her whole life."

"_What do you mean about complications_?" Boris hissed.

Harry closed his eyes at this. "I think... and I can't be sure because I've had memory problems concerning how things played out... that there may have been a problem with time. Like something bad happened - I remember Luna being struck with the Killing Curse, Boris. But here she is, alive and well, because I also remember getting her out of the way of that same spell. I have two versions of events in my mind and I don't know why. The whole thing's a giant blank spot. I've been slowly getting pieces of it back, but I think something drastic must have happened. I remember, incredibly vaguely, stopping Voldemort a second time. I stuffed him back into the Void, but... after that, nothing. It's bothered me ever since."

"_You think someone may have altered the timeline itself_?" Asked Boris.

"That's exactly what I think. I'm just not sure who could have done it." Harry said, sighing. "That's one of the spots still frustratingly empty."

"_Best to try not to worry. If things are better in this timeline, then whatever was in the other one was probably erased for the better._" Boris said. "_Though I will say this: Whoever did this must have been powerful beyond imagination_..."

"Yeah. Messing with time is a tricky thing. I know from experience." Harry said. "...Look, I'll hafta come by sometime when things have quieted down to talk about things at length. Much as I hate to go, I should get back to my post. I didn't expect I'd be up here so long."

"_Understandable. I've all the time in the world now_." Boris said, floating off of Harry's shoulder and moving down to Vega's. "_I'll help your boy out like I did with you_."

"Appreciate it, Boris. It really is good to see you again. I was a wreck after you died, you know." Said Harry, smiling crookedly.

"...Hey, dad?" Vega said suddenly as Harry pushed himself away from the couch. "Is there a reason why Boris should be back now? McGonagall said it was curious, but wouldn't say why."

Harry frowned at this. "Not sure. Haven't talked to her in awhile, to be honest. Might have to do that sometime, though. ...C'mon, don't gimme anything else to wonder about, don't I have enough on my plate?"

Grinning, Vega shrugged. "Sorry! Lotta weird things happening this week and I'd just like figuring out one or two of 'em, ya know?"

"Oh, I completely understand, believe me." Harry said. "The pieces to your puzzle will fall into place eventually, kiddo. Keep your eyes open, and I'll do the same."

Vega followed Harry out of the Pit, talking as the two made their way to the Entrance Hall. The whole while, Boris sat curled up around Vega's neck, chiming in now and again with a comment or two. At one point, Vega suggested they should all just have a conversation in Parseltongue just to freak the other students out, but Harry shot this down. He did, however, suggest they do just that when Vega came home for Christmas. Snorting, Vega said that Tonks would swat the both of them if they did that. Harry agreed, but claimed it would be worth it.

After saying goodbye to his father and watching him until he was out of sight, Vega turned and headed back towards the Pit. This time, however, he did start up a conversation in snake-language. He didn't care what the students thought of him. He had things he needed to talk about that weren't meant for their ears. Harry had once said how nice it was to have someone that only he could have a proper conversation with. It had helped him when things were stressful, or simply when he wanted to talk about something concerning someone else that was in the room at the time.

Once safely back inside his safe haven, Vega threw himself into one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Closing his eyes, he asked, "Boris?"

"_Yes_?"

"Can I ask something, even though I'm afraid of the answer?"

"_Of course_."

"Something bad's probably going to happen when Halloween rolls around, right?"

"_That's how they were when Harry was around your age_." Boris said.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. I used to like Halloween, too." Muttered Vega, darkly. "Oh well... c'mon, I'm gonna flip through a few more of these books to see if I can't find anything useful. If you see something that looks familiar, lemme know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Somehow, I was able to finish on time, despite stating on my profile page that it would most likely be delayed. Unfortunately, this technically went up on June 1st due to a hectic three-day weekend. Also FFN's changed the layout when you login. I don't like this at all. Gimme the option to use the old layout where the editing box isn't crammed to the side, dammit. Have issues with random line breaks as is. This isn't helping!

As far as the timeline goes, don't worry. This is still the first week-ish of the term. Things will jump ahead slightly after this chapter, as things begin to occur within the school. Boris has returned and anyone who correctly guesses what McGonagall was being cryptic about should win a trophy, because that won't be revealed until the end of this book! That's your other big hint to go off of!

Next chapter will go up at the halfway point of June. Seeya then!


	6. Defense and Potions

The year, Vega had decided, could go get stuffed. His plan to get the school's attention on him hadn't worked out quite as well as he'd hoped it would. That lasted all of a week before the eyes of Hogwarts fell back on Lapis, who was looking worse than ever. The bags under his eyes were dark, and he seemed to go through each day in something of a dazed state. The girls had all but taken to steering him constantly and letting him walk off in a direction until they needed to turn. This zombie-like state faded slightly while he was in the air, but even that had its troubles.

Slytherin had won its first match against Ravenclaw that year. Lapis had ordered Vega not to go easy on him just because of what was going on, so Vega did as requested. And while Lapis had opened up slightly in the sky, it wasn't the best search for the Snitch they'd ever had. For one thing, the Beaters on the Ravenclaw team kept 'missing' their intended targets, instead aiming toward Lapis while he and Vega were trying to figure out where the Snitch had vanished to. And while their captain kept yelling at them to knock it off, it wasn't stopping their behavior.

As usual, Vega and Lapis had raced to reach the Snitch in the end, with Vega managing to shoot forward at the last second to curl his fingers around the golden ball. Despite Lapis being taller than he was, Vega had the speed advantage, if only just. He immediately regretted giving it his all, despite Lapis saying that it felt good to fly against him once more. That brief look of happiness had faded as he landed, getting harrassed by the better part of the Ravenclaw team. Hawthorne came up and put a hand on his shoulder, saying something Vega couldn't make out, before heading after them. As usual, there was a post-game celebration in the dungeons, but Vega didn't feel like attending. He had other business to deal with, anyway.

Harry's package had arrived shortly after he had returned to Hogwarts, and Vega had stowed the ingredients within ever since. He was unsure of brewing his own batch of Dreamless Sleep, despite Cygnus' urging and Boris claiming that he should at least give it a try. He was outnumbered, and with the mood he had been in, eventually he had caved in and started work on it. It was boiling away in the Pit's training room, which he was keeping locked. Thankfully, as he never really used the room much to begin with, no one questioned it being closed all the time. The smell, on the other hand, drew some questions. Vega just responded vaguely, saying it was some extra credit work. Which, he had decided, probably wasn't entirely untrue. It just wasn't related to his grades at all.

When October rolled in, it brought even more dreary weather with it. Rain fell almost constantly, leading to a very miserable Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Lapis hadn't been around that day, which didn't seem to bode well as far as Vega was concerned. When he returned to the Pit after they had finished embarrassing the Hufflepuff team, he found Lapis curled up on the couch, fast asleep. This sleep wasn't to last, however. Vega had gone off to change into some dry clothes and was just leaving the bedroom again when a nightmare woke Lapis from his slumber. For a moment, the two locked eyes, and any doubt in Vega's mind about what he was brewing immediately washed away. He never wanted to see a look like that on any of his friends.

It had taken Lapis awhile to recover from the rude awakening. Even then, he only responded in short, quiet answers. Eventually, both of them had fallen silent, staring at the crackling flames until the twins came in to alert them it was almost dinner time. Vega had pulled Viola aside at that point, telling her to make sure they kept an eye on Lapis at dinner. He was going to stay behind and work on his pet project. The house elves would bring him food if he got hungry. Though reluctant, Viola agreed in the end, and she was the one to convince Lapis that some fresh air would do him a world of good.

Vega was relieved to see that Harry had bought far more than the potion called for, as Vega had messed it up a number of times already. It was, after all, a fair bit above his current skill level. He was having to adjust on the fly, which wasn't a good thing to do when potions were involved. Still, he was quick to figure out what, exactly, he had messed up and altered the amounts for the next attempt. By the time the last week of the month had rolled in, he had finished and tested a batch. It was, he was pleased to note, as good as anything Madam Pomfrey had in her storeroom. He had tried it on himself, after finally telling the twins what he was doing, and had the best night's sleep he'd had since he'd heard the news of Lapis' parents.

The downside was that he had been forced to brew in a rather small cauldron, as he obviously couldn't get a large one down into the Pit without drawing some attention. Still, it was enough for four vials' worth. Vega had crunched the numbers and had decided it was good for about a month's worth of nights. He was keeping two vials behind for himself, because he needed sleep just about as badly as Lapis did, and tucked the other two away in a small potions case that his father had also seen fit to pick up and send his way.

Vega had taken a sip from his own stock the night he had finished, as it was nearly 2 in the morning and he was aching from sitting at a weird angle for the last few hours. When morning came around, he cleaned the training room up, made sure he had the little potions case on him, and left to head for the Great Hall for a proper breakfast. It had become habit for Boris to join him for his daily trek to all of his classes. Today, the ghostly taipan was curled up around his lower right arm. As they walked, Boris lamented being unable to eat rats anymore.

Popping his neck as he walked through the open doors to the Great Hall, Vega smiled as Viola waved to him. Walking over and sitting down, he glanced around the room. "Halloween decorations going up, huh?"

"Yup!" Chirped Viola. "Hagrid's been toting in pumpkins for the last ten minutes. Apparently the staff's gonna be working on putting other spooky things up around the castle today. ...You don't look thrilled by this."

"It's Halloween, Vivi." Vega explained. "I love Halloween. I love the decorations. I love the candy. I don't love the fact that Halloween at this school has been nothing but bad luck for my family. And you've heard the whispers going around, right?"

"Well... yeah, but c'mon. It's just the rumor mill makin' crap up, right?" Viola asked.

"I dunno. Seeing strange, disembodied eyes glowing at the end of dark halls seems pretty ominous to me." Vega said.

"Yes, but there's no telling whether it's real or not. It could just be somebody's stupid idea of a prank." Hydrus said. "I haven't seen anything, and neither has Viola. From the sound of it, you've seen nothing, either. Until we do, don't pay it any attention. If it's real, we'll go from there. If it isn't, then it'll pass with the holiday."

"Yeah, what he said." Nodded Viola. "Hey, do you have the stuff? When're ya gonna give it to Lapis?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. I figure I'll catch up to 'em after Charms this morning and hand it over." Said Vega, loading his plate with food. Being up so late had meant going to bed hungry. He hated going to bed hungry. After wolfing down a bit, he added, "And I'm gonna tell him to use it in moderation. Last thing I need's for him to get addicted to the stuff."

"Eskander's smart. He won't take it every single night. I think he knows when he'll be having a bad night. Some mornings he looks better than others." Hydrus said.

"I guess. Anyway, I'm hopin' the girls kept keep him in line if he tries. Maybe I oughta catch them some night and they can give it to him..." Vega said, tilting his head.

"Nah, just grab the lot of 'em. They'll work out what to do. You think too much!" Viola said, poking Vega's head.

"Well, someone here has t- OW!" Vega grit his teeth, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm and dodging the bit of toast Hydrus had thrown at him. "Okay, okay, I'll try to stop worrying. Jeez..."

Breakfast passed by without any further arguments, with Vega keeping an eye on Lapis throughout the meal. Waiting until the Ravenclaw trio left the room, Vega and the twins got up and started toward the dungeons to grab their bags for Charms. As they walked, Vega pulled out the potions case and spun it around idly. When Hydrus questioned him on this, he simply blinked, looking down at the potions case with a confused look on his face. Shrugging, he said that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He was thinking about the recipe, the results, and what to say when he gave it to Lapis.

Viola was giving him an odd, calculating stare for most of the trip back up to the classroom. Eventually, Vega let out a sigh and asked, "What?"

"Oh, just trying to figure something out." Viola said, grinning at him.

"And what might that be?" Asked Vega.

"That's a secret!" Chirped the girl, bounding ahead of the boys. "C'mon, or we'll be late!"

"...Any idea?" Vega asked, looking at Hydrus, who shrugged in response. "Great. Girls and their dumb secrets. We'll never be able to figure it out unless she drops hints or somethin'. Think you'd be able to pry the info out of her?"

"Afraid not. When Viola wants to be secretive, there's no getting the information." Hydrus replied, hitching his bag up over his shoulder. "Figure out what you're going to say?"

"Nah. Figured I'd just roll with it and see what happens. Already thought of what to say when the girls accuse me of attempting to poison him." Vega said, making a face.

"'When,' not 'if?'" Asked Hydrus.

"They've got a track record goin' here. I'm evil, apparently. Or at least cursed, which doesn't seem to be entirely false. Either way, they're being dumb. How Lapis puts up with it, I'll never know. If it was me, I woulda told them to cut it out or leave me alone. He's got enough to deal with. He doesn't need accusations, he needs friends." Vega said.

"Getting wise in your old age, Potter?"

"I'm not above slugging you in the arm, Hyde." Vega stated. "Gotta admit, I'm tense about this..."

"Giving him the potions?"

"Not just that. Halloween, mostly. I'm thinking of what might happen. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't inherited dad's over-analyzing way of thinking. But like... what the hell happens if something that can do damage like that appears in the Great Hall, Hyde?"

Hydrus tilted his head ever so slightly, looking contemplative for a moment. "Well, if we're going to go into that, then with that many people, someone would take it out. It's just..."

"Yeah. How many does it kill before that happens?" Vega finished. Letting out a quiet sigh, he asked, "If it did appear, do you think Lapis'd try taking a shot at it?"

"Hard to say. I think he's got a lot of anger building up. He's taking this all far too well, given what's been going on. Bottling it up isn't going to help. It's going to overflow at some point. When it does, we'll have to be careful. If something does happen on Halloween, we'll need to be ready. If something makes a suicidal attack on the Great Hall, we'll be in a good position to take a shot at it."

"Lapis and the girls don't sit that far down the table. If it comes into the room, their table and the Hufflepuffs' are probably gonna be where it charges. Straight line into the place and all. Hopefully, we won't be paralyzed by fear or something." Vega murmured.

"You think about some pretty macabre things, Potter."

"Can't help it. Better to brace yourself for any outcome." Vega said, shrugging. "Had to do a lot of that. Probably gonna hafta do a lot more before we graduate."

"Still. It isn't healthy to think like that all the time. Viola's right, Potter, you need to try turning your brain off now and then. Taking a few days off from worrying about the entirety of the school isn't going to kill anyone."

"Unless it does." Vega retorted. "It takes a few seconds for Cygnus and me to switch places. If it came into the room at a run or something, we might not be able to attack it. The staff might be hesitant to attack for fear of hurting the students. So what happens then?"

"If it happens, it happens." Hydrus said. "Come on, Potter. Shut off that part of your brain for the rest of the morning. It'll probably do you a world of good. You look tense."

"I _am_ tense." Vega said. "And I guess. I'll give it a shot, but I promise nothing. ...Man, how the hell did Vivi get so far ahead of us?"

"She's full of food. She's always faster after meals. She'd probably make some excuse about making sure she doesn't gain any weight. ...Don't tell her I said that." Hydrus said, glancing aside at Vega, who smirked at him.

Charms was, as it always seemed to be, a lighthearted affair that day. Professor Flitwick always made the most mundane things seem interesting. He was, in a lot of students' minds, one of the best teachers the school had. The day's lesson involved trying to make a teakettle laugh. What practical purpose this could ever possibly have, Vega had no idea. But it was amusing and was producing some equally amusing results. One of the Ravenclaw students had made his teakettle howl like a dog at one point, which had made everyone in the room jump. Another student had turned hers into a chicken somehow. The teakettle-chicken had promptly leapt from her desk and spent the next minute or so chasing poor little Flitwick around the room before he was able to get far enough away to turn and fire the proper spell to revert it back to being inanimate.

Much to his surprise, Vega was able to get his own teakettle to start giggling rather quickly. In contrast, it took the twins about twice as long, with Hydrus succeeding before his sister. Viola's peppy mood had taken a dive after that, and she spent the majority of the class sulking, even after the chicken incident had occurred. Once he had finished, Vega took a glance over at where the Ravenclaw students were gathered. Lapis wasn't sitting next to the girls, who kept giving him worried looks between attempts on their kettles. Girls and their rapidfire mood changes, Vega decided, were never going to make sense to him.

When the class ended, Viola was one of the first to leave the room, still angry at Hydrus. Hydrus, in turn, was hot on his sister's heels, trying to apologize despite not quite knowing why. Lapis also left rather quickly, with the girls taking their time in packing up. They looked almost dejected that he wouldn't wait for them. Thinking he might be heading for the Pit, Vega packed his things up and left the Charms room.

As he approached the hallway the Pit's entrance was located in, however, he heard a commotion. Peering around the corner, he saw Lapis with some older Ravenclaw boys. The leader of the pack had shoved Lapis back against the wall and was talking, quietly and quickly, while glaring daggers down at the younger boy. For his part, Lapis was glaring right back, puffing his chest out and not backing down despite being outnumbered. Vega wasn't able to make out what was being said, but he could guess.

'_Wanna switch with me so we can save him_?' Asked Vega.

'_By all means_.' Purred Cygnus, who promptly took control away from Vega.

Stretching briefly, Cygnus drew his wand and stepped around the corner. Lapis' eyes darted his way and grew wide for a moment before his attention turned back to the older boy that had just pulled his own wand. Putting fingers to his lips, Cygnus let out a sharp whistle, drawing the attention of the older Ravenclaws.

"Potter. What do you want?" Asked the leader of the group, eyes narrowing further.

"What do I want?" Repeated Cygnus, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Well, for you mouthbreathers to leave my friend alone, for one thing."

"Say that again. I dare you." Said the leader, pushing his way past his friends and aiming his wand towards Cygnus.

"Put it down, brat." Cygnus growled. "Or do you want to end up like the Great Hall's ceiling?"

"Max, don't piss him off!" Snapped one of the other boys suddenly, walking up to the one pointing his wand and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Potter's unstable. Remember that kid last year?"

The leader, Max, faltered for a moment before smirking. "There's five of us and one of him. He couldn't possibly take all of us out alone."

"Willing to bet your health on that, are ya?" Cygnus asked. Then, switching to Parseltongue, he hissed out, "_Run away, little boys, before I get mad_."

"Talking like a snake ain't gonna scare us away." Said Max, his smirk growing. "Come on, boys. Line up and let's see how strong Potter is when he's got the lot of us gunning for him."

"I'm not fighting him, are you crazy?" Said one of the others. "I don't want my body turned into a bloody pincushion, thanks."

Glancing aside briefly, Max scoffed. "Coward."

"Better a coward with my health intact than 'brave' and in the hospital." Said the boy. "You wanna fight him, you do it your own damn self."

"Infighting already? That's some kinda grip you have on your henchmen." Cygnus chimed in, grinning openly and twirling his wand.

"Oi, who the hell are you calling henchmen?" Asked one of said henchmen.

"Man, are they all that dumb?" Cygnus asked. "...Well. I guess they'd have to be to follow you around,  
huh?"

"Okay, are you idiots gonna stand there and be insulted like that? Get up here and aim your god damn wands already!" Snapped Max. "He's one second year student, you don't think we can stop him?"

One of the others was in mid-reply when he froze and promptly keeled over forward, his body rigid as stone. The group turned to see Lapis, wand drawn, smirking at them. "Really gettin' pissed off, listening to you idiots act like Potter's alone here. What, I can't take potshots at you idiots when your backs are turned, too?"

Max let out a growl of frustration, turning back to Lapis, grabbing him by the front of the robes, and shoving him back against the wall. "Listen, you little freak, I don't give a shit who you think you are, but no one attacks my friends and gets away w-"

Like the underling before him, Max suddenly locked up mid-sentence and fell to the ground. This time, Cygnus was the one smirking. "Man, you guys suck, don'tcha? Here I am, trying to make you pay attention to me, and you all turn your backs on me? Hey, Eskander, wanna help me pick off the stragglers?"

"W-wait!" Said one of the other students. "Look, we'll take Max and Miles and get the hell outta here, just don't do anything to us!"

"I dunno, boys. You know what McGonagall said about picking on Eskander. I guess I'll letcha pick your poison this time. Either you idiots grab your buddies and go up to her office to turn yourselves in, or we can knock you out and float you up there ourselves. Your choice. Doing it yourselves would be considerably less painful and humiliating, though..." Cygnus said.

"...Fine. We'll go deal with McGonagall." Muttered the boy, looking irritated suddenly. Turning his sour look on Max, he gruffed, "Always getting the rest of us in trouble, the big loaf. Dammit..."

With that, the three remaining Ravenclaws floated their friends into the air and left the hall, casting foul looks over their shoulders as they went to ensure that neither Vega nor Lapis would take an easy shot at one of them. Once they were gone, Cygnus let Vega back in control of their body. Vega, in turn, looked over at Lapis. "Alright, Eskander?"

"Back's a bit sore, muscles are a bit tight, head's a bit achy. About as good as I have been, all in all." Lapis said, walking over. "Thanks, though. Didn't expect them to trail me down here. Glad they didn't catch me slipping through the wall..."

"They wouldn't have gotten past Levi without the password anyway." Said Vega, waving a dismissive hand. "While we're here, though, follow me inside, yeah? Got something for ya."

"Oh? What is it?" Asked Lapis.

Turning and heading through the false wall, Vega called back, "Something that'll help a little."

As they entered the Pit, Boris lifted his head from his resting spot on the fireplace's mantle and asked, "_What was all that noise about_?"

"_Idiots trying to attack Lapis_." Hissed Vega. "_We took care of 'em_."

"So what's this surprise of yours?" Asked Lapis.

Reaching into his robes, Vega pulled out the potions case. "Here. This is what I've been spending time working on lately. Figured it'd help if you had your own supply of the stuff. Don't worry, I've tested it out myself and it works just fine."

"What is it?" Questioned Lapis, taking the case and popping it open.

"Dreamless Sleep. You look like you could use a good night's rest." Vega said. "Going up to Madam Pomfrey every time you can't sleep is stupid, and she'd probably limit you on how often you could take the stuff. I mean, you can't go taking it every single night, you'd get addicted, but..."

"But it'll help keep the nightmares away..." Finished Lapis, smiling faintly. Closing the case, he looked up. "I appreciate it, Potter. Like you saw, despite McGonagall's warnings, people are still treating me poorly. Thankfully, my dormmates are on my side. Not everyone in Ravenclaw's been acting like idiots. Just a good chunk of them. Hawthorne's done a fairly good job wrangling people over to his way of thinking, but some think I'm just acting to try and fool them."

"If you're acting, then you deserve some kind of award for it." Vega said.

"So what brought this on?" Lapis asked, tucking the case away in his own robes.

"Aside from the fact that you look like hell right now?" Vega said, cocking his eyebrows. "Seriously, you look like you haven't slept well in weeks. Even if it's only once every few nights, that's still better than not at all, right? You'll either have to lie about where you got the stuff from or deal with the girls' pigheadedness, though..."

"Yeah, I figured that. They've been awfully moody lately. When I suggested it was just because of puberty, they got all huffy with me. It's been like this for awhile now. They'll switch from angry to worried and back again in the blink of an eye. It's ridiculous." Lapis said, shaking his head slowly. Turning to lean back against the wall, he continued, "I appreciate them wanting to look out for me, but they're going about it the wrong way and only making things worse. I told them after breakfast that if they couldn't reign it in then they could just stop talking to me altogether. I'm not backing down on this one, either. If they're truly sorry, then they'll apologize and we can resume acting normally around one another."

"Yeah, me and Hyde were talking before Charms about that, actually. That's what I said I'd do if that was happening to me. Either they act like they're your friends or they leave you alone. No point in trying to help when all your 'helping' does is make things worse." Vega said.

"Yeah. I know they mean well, but they've been acting really weird lately. I dunno what's gotten into the two of 'em." Lapis said.

"You hear the rumors going around about seeing eyes or something?" Asked Vega.

"I have, and that's part of why I haven't slept well. Ravenclaw common room's usually talking about that kinda crap in the evenings. Got a couple third years prattling on about how they saw two glowing red eyes that weren't attached to anything just floating at the end of the Transfiguration hallway." Lapis said. "I'd like to just scoff it away as them wanting attention, but..."

"Yeah. Been overthinking it, too. ...Eskander?"

"Yeah?"

"...Be careful, yeah? When Halloween gets here, I mean. Bad things seem to always happen on Halloween. Stupid school's making me hate the holiday, to be honest." Vega said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I know something's gonna happen, I just dunno what. Maybe they aren't rumors, ya know? Maybe the reason we can't find the damn thing is because it's invisible except for its eyes."

"Yeah, but a pair of glowing, red eyes are gonna draw attention, aren't they? That's hardly something you pass by and don't find odd in the least." Lapis said. "I'll be on my guard, but I'm not expecting anything to happen at the end of the month."

"Still. I'm gonna be taking a swig of that junk on the thirtieth. Kept a couple vials of it for myself, seeing as how I'm probably barely sleeping more than you at this point. If something goes down on Halloween, I'm gonna at least be awake enough to deal with it." Vega said.

Pushing away from the wall, Lapis grinned at him. "There you go, thinking like your old man again. If you aren't careful, you're gonna run the risk of out-hero-ing your dad, Potter."

Vega gave the Ravenclaw boy a withering glare. "Would you knock it off with the hero thing, Eskander? That thing's probably here to kill me, whatever it is. I gotta be on guard, ya know?"

"I suppose." Lapis said, still grinning slightly. "Thanks for the potions, Potter. Think I'm gonna go see if I can't hunt down Samantha and Valerie, see if they're ready to stop being stuck up."

"Want some company?" Asked Vega. "In case those guys try and jump you again, I mean."

"Nah, I'll be alright. I wasn't paying attention, that's the only reason they managed to corner me like that. I'll keep my eyes open this time." Lapis said.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

Vega nodded. "Fair enough. If you happen to run by Hyde and Vivi, tell 'em I'm gonna stay in here for awhile and search the books. Still haven't found any leads yet, but there's still a ton of books to sift through."

"Will do. Seeya, Potter." Lapis said, waving to him before slipping out of the Pit.

Walking over to one of the bookcases, Vega picked a few out at random and lugged them over to the couch. Sitting at one end, he grabbed the book on the top of the stack and flipped it open. "Even if he tells me he'll be okay, I know I won't be able to focus on doing this..."

"_Tell me more about these rumors_." Boris hissed. "_Do they match up to any of the things we know about this creature_?"

"Not much to tell." Vega replied. "All anyone's seen are the floating eyes. Floating eyes are nothing special. Actually saw a floating eyeball when I was younger. Damn thing got into our attic one winter and when mum and dad went up there to get the Christmas ornaments down, it flew out. Took half an hour before they were able to catch the creepy thing and release it."

"_Yes, but this sounds different to that kind of creature_." Boris said. "_I think remaining vigilent is the right course of action to take. But try not to let it consume you_."

"Trying and doing are two very different things here. I can try all I want. Doesn't mean I can actually do it, though." Vega murmured, flipping through the pages of the book he was holding. Blowing out a sigh, he closed the book and set it back on the stack. "Were things always like this for dad?"

"_Often, yes_." Said Boris.

"Dad killed a basilisk in his second year here. That's setting the bar awfully high, isn't it? And here I have to deal with something that took four grown wizards out on its own? This sucks..." Vega scowled.

"_I want to come along with you on Halloween_." Boris said. "_If something is out there, perhaps I'll be able to see it when you cannot_."

"Worth a shot, I guess." Vega said. "...Dammit, I'm gonna go see if I can find Lapis. Wanna come with?"

"_I think I've laid here long enough for one day_." Said the ghostly taipan, floating up and over to where Vega was sitting.

"Let's go, then. If we can't find them, then I wanna see if Hyde's apologized to Vivi yet." Vega said.

"_Apologize? What did he do_?"

"Nothing. But girls are kinda weird in what they get upset over." Vega said. "See, we were in Charms class just now..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sorry for how long this took to get up. It's been a time this month. My mother was in and out of the hospital for awhile, so updating wasn't exactly high on my priority list. Chances are this'll be the only chapter for June and it might skew July's releases as well, we'll see how it goes. Still, it's the first time I've broken my self-imposed update schedule and for that, I do apologize. It was ready when the 18th rolled in, but real life, as it so often does, intervened. Original AN section below:_

**Author's Notes**: Halloween is next chapter and I have something fun planned! It'll be up at month's end, so look forward to it.

I've mentioned it on my profile, but I've got the chapter guide for the rest of the book planned out at this point. Before, I'd only planned about two, three chapters ahead. 6 chapters in and I've already gone through four revisions of the damn thing. This one's final, though, and it's scheduled to be 17 chapters long. Of course, this'll probably get turned into 16 at some point, as my bad habit of merging two chapters into one will probably creep in. But that's around what I'm planning for this one. It's not an overly long story, so it's kinda like Chamber in that regard.

Seeya next time, folks.


	7. Red Eyed Intruder

When Halloween finally rolled around, Vega wasn't sure his muscles could possibly tense any further. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night, nervous over what would happen. On the up side, though he was desperately searching for some rest, Lapis looked far better. During breakfast that day, he was talking with the girls as though they had never been arguing in the first place. The bags under his eyes weren't quite gone, but he was looking a lot less like death had a grip on him.

"You shoulda taken some of that stuff yourself after all." Viola said, grabbing at a slice of toast. "Stop bein' so worried. If somethin' happens, let it."

"'Let it,' she says." Muttered Vega, staring down at his still-empty plate. His stomach wasn't even rumbling. His appetite was completely nonexistent that day and he knew trying to force himself to eat while feeling like this wouldn't have any kind of positive result. Grabbing for his goblet, he took a short sip. "Not quite all-powerful yet, Vivi. If it goes on a rampage, me an' Cygnus aren't gonna be able to stop it..."

"'Yet,' huh?" Viola said, smirking aside at the shorter boy. "Got plans to be like that someday then, do you?"

"Hyde, tell your sister to stop being so... Viola-like this morning." Vega said, looking across the table.

"Even if I did, she wouldn't listen." Hydrus replied. "You aren't going to eat?"

"Stomach would just get upset." Vega said. "I'm fine just drinking for now. I'll eat something down in the Pit if I get hungry enough."

"Just don't 'forget' to eat today." Hydrus said.

"Yeah yeah..." Vega said. Staring down into his pumpkin juice, he asked, "Think the staff is taking any measures?"

"For a possible attack? Probably." Viola said. "I mean, it'd be kinda stupid of them not to, right? This kinda thing seems to be an annual event at this point. Halloween comes, bad stuff comes with it. That's just the way it is here."

"When a Potter is present, anyway." Vega said, eyes narrowing. "Wonder if Professor Weasley has any counters for that kind of curse..."

"You want me to give ya a chop to the head?" Asked Viola. "Stop mopin' around already. Me an' Hydrus are worried, too, but you don't see us getting all worked up over it."

"You're too energetic and Hyde's too stonefaced to get worked up over it." Vega said.

"Stonefaced." Hydrus repeated, looking slightly put-out. "I'm not stonefaced, am I?"

"You'd be calm if a pack of raging manticores were charging for you." Vega said, scowling.

Viola grinned as a scowl of his own rose on her brother's face. Turning her attention back to the short blond sitting next to her, Viola put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Lapis isn't freaking out, so you shouldn't either. Alright?"

"Lapis is probably sifting through scenarios just as much as I am." Vega argued. "He's just better at hiding it than me, that's all."

"I suppose, but even so. He's been eating just fine. You should try and have something, Vega. At the very least, some dry toast shouldn't be too hard on your nervous stomach, yeah?"

"No, but it'd be so bland I'd never get it down." Vega said. "Look, I'll be alright, Vivi. I appreciate you two being worried about me, but I'll eat later. Might go out flying for awhile to try and clear my head..."

"There ya go!" Chirped Viola. "We'll reign Danielson in if he tries to butt in."

"Danielson can go jump in the lake." Groused Vega, gazing up the table. "I love Quidditch too, but I don't think about it 'round the clock..."

"When were you planning on heading for the Pitch?" Asked Hydrus.

"Dunno. May finish my juice and head out there now. Y'know, before the stinkin' rain comes and ruins my plans..." Vega said. "I want to fly, I do not want to be soaking wet."

"Aw, but your hair goes all wonky whenever we magically dry it! It's adorable!" Viola said, giggling.

After giving the girl next to him a withering glare, Vega downed the rest of his pumpkin juice and got to his feet. "Forget Danielson, reign your sister in, Hyde."

"Again - even if I tried, she wouldn't listen. If anything comes up, we'll come and get you." Hydrus replied.

"Alright. Thanks, guys." Vega said. Pushing away from the table, he quickly headed for the doors and stepped out of the Great Hall. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders once he was clear of the room, as he knew he was being watched by a few people. After heading down to the Pit to grab his Lightwing and inform Boris where he'd be, Vega started making his way back to the Entrance Hall. As he walked, he tried getting his neck to pop one way or the other, but it just wouldn't go. It was, he imagined, nothing more than sore muscles. Those couldn't be popped away.

Though he spent a good portion of the day lazily flying around the Pitch and its surrounding areas, Vega never managed to shake the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. In fact, as the hours passed by, he grew to checking how high in the sky the sun was. He knew that it would wait until after the sun set. The terrible things in the world usually waited until the sun set before going about their business. Eventually, he retreated into his own mind to talk to Cygnus for awhile as dinnertime grew increasingly close. This did nothing, however, except start a fight. Cygnus wanted to fight the thing if it were to appear. Vega wanted to keep from having a brawl in the Great Hall at all costs. If the creature were to move somewhere he didn't want it to, a lot of innocents could wind up dead.

As he stepped out of the Pit that evening, Vega glanced around him. The castle's lights were slightly dimmer than usual tonight, though aimlessly-floating wisps illuminated the area around them. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Vega started towards the Great Hall. Boris was curled up around his neck, presumably keeping a watch behind him. This, however, did little to improve Vega's mood. As he put it, it would always feel as though something was watching him if Boris was keeping a look out. The entire trip, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was following him, just out of reach.

When he got to the Entrance Hall, the feeling lifted slightly, as the lights and sounds from inside were far more cheerful. Large jack-o-lanterns were strewn about the place, some floating in the air over the four House tables. Vega's eyes shifted to the right and scanned the Ravenclaw table until he saw Lapis, then he turned for the Slytherin table. Viola and Hydrus had been waiting for him, from the look of it, and the former was waving him over.

"Feel any better?" Asked the girl.

"Not really." Vega said, slipping into his usual spot. "If anything, I feel worse. You guys notice anything strange?"

"Aside from the decorations, nope." Viola replied. "Wish they'd hurry with the food. Craving pumpkin pie with all these dumb jack-o-lanterns around..."

Vega's stomach gave a weak rumble, and he frowned down at himself, one hand moving over it. "I guess I should at least attempt to eat. Feeling shaky..."

"Nerves and a lack of food will do that." Hydrus said. "I did warn you..."

"I know, I know..." Sighed Vega. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Maybe you're right. Maybe nothing'll happen and we'll have a nice, peaceful Halloween. I'd certainly appreciate it..."

Hydrus offered a small smile. "A better outlook and some food will do you a world of good, Potter."

Chuckling, Vega looked over at his friend and nodded. "I suppose. If I end up getting sick because I have to fight, though, just be aware that I'll be aiming at you."

"A shield spell will be at the ready, then." Hydrus said, blandly.

Moments later, the food appeared, and Vega was convinced on having a slice of pie with Viola. It only took a few bites for his body to decide that Hydrus was definitely on the right track, as he wolfed the rest of the slice down. Afterwards, he loaded his plate full with other foods and dug into that, as well. As he worked on some mashed potatoes, he looked up at the staff table. Most of the teachers were conversing quietly amongst themselves. The exceptions were Bill Weasley and McGonagall herself, who was keeping a death stare locked onto the entrance to the room.

"If looks could kill, nothing'd stand a chance of gettin' in here, huh?" Viola said, nudging Vega.

"No kidding. Hey, at least those two look ready." Vega agreed. "Bet McGonagall's even worse off than I am, tension-wise. Wonder what Professor Weasley's thinking about, though. His eyes don't seem that focused."

"Years of training and experience cycling through his mind, I'm sure. How to counter any possible curse or creature." Hydrus supplied, glancing that way, as well.

Vega's gaze shifted from the staff table to the Ravenclaws. Lapis was eating just fine, which went a long way toward lifting Vega's own spirits. Viola smirked at him and asked, "What do you think Lapis is talkin' about?"

"No idea, but at least he's not fighting with the girls, huh?" Vega said, returning the smirk. "Man, I'm hungry... lost track of the time when I was flying, then I got too worried about dinner to really eat anything in the Pit..."

"Just don't eat so much you balloon up like a whale. Ain't gonna roll your butt back to the dungeons." Viola said.

"Resisting Oompa-Loompa joke." Vega said, returning to his food and swiftly dodging to one side to avoid the swat on the arm that Viola had directed his way. "Too slow, Vivi!"

"Stupid Seekers..." Muttered the girl, going back to her own plate of food.

Once the meal had ended and everyone was feeling rather bloated, McGonagall got to her feet and cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention her way. Looking out over her students, she began, "As you know, we've had Aurors stationed around the grounds since the term began to keep an eye out for a creature that might have gotten into the castle. However, repeated searches have brought up nothing, and we feel as though lowering their presence here would be appropriate. They will instead focus more of their efforts on the areas _around_ Hogwarts and Hogsmeade both in an attempt to locate this creature..."

When an unpleasant-sounding murmuring began to spread through the crowd, the headmistress raised a hand to quiet them back down. "I am well-aware of the rumors. But if we were to give in to every rumor we heard, the world would be a very dangerous place, indeed. We will still have Aurors inside the school, but they will be stationed more sparsely than they currently are. Before this change occurs, we plan on making one more full sweep of the castle, just to be on the safe side. Now then..."

McGonagall paused, tilting her head slightly. A few spots down, Bill Weasley tensed up. Blinking quickly, McGonagall looked back out over the students and continued, "Now then, I want all of you on your best behavior, as always, while we search the school. Because clearly, we haven't done a good enough job in our searches. Mr. Potter, please don't make any sudden movements. Something is standing behind you. Professor Weasley, if you'd be so kind...?"

Bill Weasley got to his feet, eyes narrowing as he stared at the corner of the room near the Slytherin table. He had seen it, too, and he was sure that he and the headmistress had been the only two in the room who had. Drawing his wand and taking careful aim, he let loose with a cutting curse. The bright, red light soared across the room and slammed into something just before it reached the wall. When it did, an ear-splitting shriek was let out and a pair of large, round eyes snapped open. They were burning bright red and their gaze focused on the one to hurt it.

Bill was about to take another shot at it, this time with something a fair bit stronger, but the plan almost instantly left his head. The glowing, red spheres closed for a moment. There was a strange noise, and when they shot open again, a pair of beams flew out of them. Bill had just enough time to shove Flitwick to one side and throw himself the opposite direction before they arrived, crashing into the wall behind the staff table and blowing a chunk out of it.

Another eerie noise from the creature and suddenly, there was a fast-moving clacking sound rushing out of the room. The creature had made its escape while it could.

The students in the Great Hall, who had been caught offguard by the headmistress' sudden change in tone and the subsequent attack on what was apparently an invisible monster, had been silent the entire time. Now, however, they erupted into a terror-filled panic. One that was only brought to another silence by McGonagall holding her wand to her throat and amplifying her voice. "Calm down, all of you! Filius, Bill, chase after it! It's losing blood, from the look of it, so it shouldn't be hard to track down! The rest of you, secure this room and make sure no one enters or leaves! I will be going into the side room and contacting Poppy. We're going to send an owl to the Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade and alert them to our situation."

The staff mobilized the moment McGonagall had finished speaking. As he helped Flitwick to his feet, Bill growled, "What the hell are those idiots doing, letting something like that slip by them?"

Ever the voice of reason, Flitwick piped up and said, "It was invisible! There was no way that the Aurors in the school could have seen it."

"I saw it. Or its eyes, anyway... just briefly, as it slipped into the room, its eyes were visible. It was setting up in the corner and was gonna launch its attack from there..." Bill said, walking along the Slytherin side of the room. Once he reached the corner, he dropped down and inspected the blood splattered nearby. "...It may be invisible, but it isn't invincible. If it bleeds, we can kill it."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Flitwick said. Turning, however, he looked at the Slytherins sitting at the end of the table. "Are you all alright?"

"Fine enough, considering some laser-firing invisible monster snuck up on us!" Said Viola, her voice shaking and slightly higher-pitched than normal.

"Don't you worry, Miss Malfoy. We'll find this thing and put it out of our misery." Bill said, standing back up. "Let's go!"

With that, the two professors ran out of the room. Moments later, they could be heard either yelling to or yelling at the Aurors that were nearby. Once they had left, other members of the staff took up position around the room. Professors Sinistra and Fedorov closed the doors and stood guard near them. McGonagall had made her retreat to the side room at the other end of the Great Hall, and wasn't seen for some time afterwards.

Vega sat, frozen to the spot, staring down at the empty plate in front of him. Viola swallowed hard as she looked at him, then risked a startled reaction and threw her arms around him. Vega didn't resist, however, and found himself being squeezed tightly. "It was right behind us..." He said, his voice barely audible. "It was right behind us and none of us noticed..."

"We can't fight this thing." Hydrus said, staring at the blood in the corner of the room. "I hope they manage to kill it so we don't end up having to..."

Vega tried taking a deep breath, but it came out weak and shaky. Instead, he moved to wrap his arms around Viola and return the squeeze she was still giving him. Eyes shutting tightly, he rasped, "What the hell was that thing?"

"No wonder Eskander's parents couldn't handle it. If it was invisible and could fire magic from its eyes, they would've had no chance..." Hydrus muttered darkly.

Vega's eyes opened and he turned to look toward the Ravenclaw table. Lapis was turned sideways, knees drawn up, head lowered. On either side of him, the girls looked like they were unsure of what to do, outside of making sure no one tried to attack their friend. Patting Viola on the back and whispering for her to let go of him, Vega started to work on getting his breathing back under control.

"Boris?" He asked. "Did you see anything?"

"_I didn't see or sense anything at all_." Said the taipan. "_Whatever that was, it was well and truly cloaked_..."

Viola finally let go of Vega, though her arms then wrapped around her own body. Biting at her lower lip, she looked to the boy next to her. "Hydrus is right, there's no way we can take that thing in a fight..."

"Yeah. Hopefully the professors and the Aurors can do something. If Madam Pomfrey's sending a letting to Hogsmeade, dad'll turn up soon, too. ...I'm gonna go talk to Lapis." Vega said.

"What? Do... Vega, I don't think this is the right time!" Viola hissed.

"No... no, I think it is..." Vega said, getting to his feet. After informing Professor Longbottom that he was just going to go talk to a friend, he headed for the Ravenclaw table. Walking up the aisle until he reached Lapis and the girls.

"What do you want, Potter?" Asked Valerie, eyeing him warily.

"Need to talk to Eskander." Vega said, eyes locked on the boy in front of him. But Lapis made no effort to change his position. Chewing at his lip for a second, Vega leaned over. "Eskander, I bet I can guess what's going through your mind. And you're right - you can't fight that thing... whatever the hell it is. But I..."

At this, Lapis finally moved. His head jerked up and he turned to stare at Vega with tear-stained eyes. When he spoke, his voice came out quiet and scratchy. "You? You? Potter, what the hell do you think _you _can do against that thing? If you try going off on your own like you did last year, I'll be going straight to McGonagall!"

Bringing his hands up, Vega took a breath and began, "That's not what I meant! I was going to say... I can ask dad to stay in the castle. He knows this place better than I do, certainly, and he's more than strong enough to kill that damn thing. You can't get revenge, I can't get revenge, but he _can_! Who cares who kills it so long as the horrible thing's dead, right? Dad's still in Hogsmeade, so he'll be here any time. I'm gonna try talking to him before he leaves. If the others don't find this thing, dad will."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Lapis, turning to stare down at his knees again. "He hasn't been able to find anything so far..."

"Well, we didn't know we were looking for an invisible monster, either! Surely, the number of monsters that can turn themselves invisible is pretty small, right? All he has to do is figure out what it is and get a search going based off that!" Vega said. "We _will _find it this time..."

Lapis was silent for awhile, then motioned for Vega to lower his head. Slightly wary of a possible punch aimed his way, Vega did as requested. Once he had, Lapis started speaking so quietly that he still had to strain to make out what the boy was saying. "I'm gonna write to Uncle Adel. See if I can't get him to do a little investigating of his own. My family's house should still be watched by the Aurors, but my uncle's no slouch. I think he can get in, at least for a short while. If we find anything, and this is a very tall if, Potter... then I'll bring the information to you."

"Me? Why me?" Asked Vega, his voice's volume matching Lapis'.

"_Think_, Potter!" Hissed Lapis, glaring aside at him. "No one's going to take my word on anything, especially now that we've got confirmation that the thing's actually here! ...They'd believe you, though. You're the hero here. Not me..."

"I told you, I'm no hero!" Vega snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I got lucky last year! I don't have any intention of going off and fighting this thing." He let out a frustrated sigh, then stood back upright and nodded. "But alright. I appreciate it."

"Go 'way and lemme think, Potter." Lapis said, suddenly sounding very tired. "Or attempt to, anyway. My brain doesn't seem to want to work right now. It's one thing to hear your parents were killed. It's another entirely to come face to face with the thing that did the job..."

Vega nodded. "If anyone starts in on you, you know where you can come. Don't try to shoulder this all on your own."

Lapis gave a slight nod as he lowered his head again, and Vega turned and headed back to the Slytherin table. He felt about as worn-out as Lapis had sounded. He threw himself back into his spot beside Viola, who asked what they had talked about. Vega gave the twins a quick rundown of events, then leaned forward against the table. "It was right bloody behind us... it could've killed any of us. Why did it wait?"

"Dunno. It could've just gotten here, maybe." Viola said, her voice still rather shaky. "Well, I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight, that's for sure..."

"Yeah, neither am I... how're you holdin' up, Hyde?" Asked Vega.

"Worse than I look." Hydrus stated. "Not exactly happy knowing something could've taken out the two most important people in my life without me even seeing it close in..."

Vega blushed at this, and Viola let out a weak laugh. Clearing his throat, Vega asked, "Why don't we all retreat to the Pit and stay there overnight? I could have dad escort us down here..."

"I'd be fine with that." Viola said. "Don't wanna be in my dorm tonight. No offense to the other girls there, I'd just rather be with you two right now..."

"Same here." Hydrus agreed.

"They should be here any time..." Vega said. "...Until then, I'm resting my eyes. And trying to get my heartbeat under control."

Around ten minutes later, everyone seemed to converge on the Great Hall again. The Aurors, with Wolf and Harry at the front of the pack, had finally turned up. At the same time, Bill and Flitwick also returned, looking frustrated. McGonagall met them at the doors to the room, which Wolf ordered his men to guard while they were inside.

"So? Did you kill the thing?" Asked McGonagall.

"Not only did we not kill it," Bill began, running a hand back through his hair, "but we have no idea where it went."

"We followed the trail of blood for as far as it went." Piped Flitwick. "...But that's just the thing. It ended in the middle of a long, empty corridor that had no doors or windows in it!"

"Blood trail?" Harry repeated. "What did it get hit with?"

"Cutting curse." Bill said. "Needed to know where it was before I let loose with anything stronger. Unfortunately, it decided to fight back and left as we were recovering from the sudden attack."

"So the damn thing's invisible, can fire magic powerful enough to blow up the walls of the school, is poisonous, and has razor-sharp claws?" Wolf asked, ticking points off on his fingers. Scowling, he continued, "Oh, this just keeps getting better. Can it fly, too? Because that's about the only thing left for it to pull on us!"

"If it could fly, it would have when it was escaping." Bill said, shaking his head. "It ran. We could hear it..."

"It was fast." Flitwick added. "Quite fast, from the sound of it."

"Wonderful." Wolf said, sighing. "So what happened, exactly? Pomfrey's letter was rather succinct."

"I was telling the students that we'd be making one more pass of the school before lowering Auror presence." McGonagall explained. "As I was speaking, I saw its eyes as it entered. They kept vanishing, and I'm not sure if it was because it was blinking or if it just turned away. It seemed to stop in the corner of the room, just over there by the Slytherin table. I had Bill open fire on it at that point."

"I saw it come in, too. To be fair, I spent most of the meal staring at the doors. I would've had to have been blind to miss it. I'm just not sure why no one else saw it. Surely someone had to have been looking that way at the time, right?" Bill asked.

"Not with Minerva speaking." Flitwick said.

"I suppose..." Muttered Bill. "I don't like the thought of some invisible super-monster loose in the castle, though..."

"Well," Harry said, slowly, "I suppose we'll spread the Aurors through the school and make a thorough search. I'll have someone write to a few places, asking if they can dredge up any more leads now that we have a few more details to go off of."

"We'll station Aurors outside of every common room - and inside - and along the routes everyone travels along to reach their lessons. We'll likely ward off certain routes for the time being so no one can enter them. It won't keep the thing out, but it will allow us to utilize the Aurors we have more efficiently." McGonagall stated. Closing her eyes for a long moment, she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I swear, I don't know how Albus put up with this kind of thing..."

"He was stubborn." Harry said, smirking. "And no offense, Minerva, but as long as I've known you, you were always at least as stubborn as he was, if not moreso. You'll get through this just fine."

McGonagall slipped her glasses back on, giving Harry a terse glare. "No one could possibly be as stubborn as Albus is. You, of all people, should know that all too well."

Harry's smirk remained on his face, though it lessened slightly at one point. "Minerva, before we begin, do you think...?"

"Of course, Harry." McGonagall said. "All the color in the boy's face drained when I told him not to move..."

Nodding, Harry broke away from the others, who continued to discuss their plans to lock the school down, and walked over toward he Slytherin table. Kneeling at the end, he looked at Vega and the twins, asking, "How are you three holding up?"

"Been better." Groused Vega. "You plan to stay here, right? Now that we know something's in here for sure?"

"Only way I'm leaving is if it gets to me before I get to it." Harry said, a gleam in his eyes. "In other words, I'm not going anywhere."

"Where do you think it is?" Asked Hydrus. "You've already made a number of searches through the school, right?"

"Yeah, but knowing that it's invisible helps out more than you'd think." Harry said. "There are ways to detect invisible things. And this thing's too big to go slinking through the pipes like the basilisk did."

"Why do you think Flitwick and Weasley ran outta blood?" Asked Viola.

"If I were to guess? Regeneration." Harry said. "First thing that popped into my mind, anyway. Lock's probably thinking on the same lines. Bill's no slouch. If he cut it, it would've been a deep wound. I don't like the idea of high speed regeneration. This thing's already got way too many advantages."

"Great, so... an invisible, regenerating, laser-firing, poisonous, fast-running, clawed monster. Is that all?" Vega asked, making a face. "Think this has the basilisk beat, dad."

"Well, on the up side, it seems like nothing happens when you look at it, so at least we can fight it head on." Harry said. "...Y'know, assuming you avoid its eye beams and all."

"Oh yeah, perfectly simple." Vega said, rolling his eyes. "Be careful out there, yeah?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Laughing, Harry pushed himself back up. Looking across the Great Hall at the chunk of wall the creature had knocked out, he said, "In any case, don't spend your time worrying about me. Just keep your eyes open, alright? Hogwarts doesn't play favorites, so it might be able to get around just as well as we can. I haven't had to use the Patronus Armor to move in years and the barriers around the school are far stronger they were when I was coming here as a kid. I dunno if I can move freely inside her walls anymore. I'll give it a go, certainly, but I'm not expecting anything miraculous. Boris, want to come with me while we search?"

"_Of course_." Hissed the taipan, floating up from Vega's body and hovering in front of Harry. "_I can use the chance to properly catch up with you_."

"Just like old times, huh? Looking for clues to hunt down a monster in the school." Harry said, hands slipping into his pants pockets.

"_Just like old times, minus the slow-trickling madness_." Boris agreed. "_Come along, then. Hogwarts is a large place. This will take a considerable amount of time to complete_."

"Yeah, we should get going." Harry said. Lowering his voice and leaning over, he asked, "You three plan to keep to the Pit?"

"At least for today, yes." Vega said. "Why? Should we not?"

"No, it's about as safe as you can get. I'll try and ensure that someone's guarding either end of that hallway. I'll let them know why. If I have the time, I'll patrol around that area myself, too." Harry said.

"Thanks, dad. ...Hey, one more thing before you go." Vega said, chewing at his lower lip.

"Hm?"

"...Kill it." Vega said, looking up into Harry's eyes. "Lapis can't fight that thing on his own, we can't fight it... you're probably the only one who's gonna be able to kill this one."

"If I find it, it's not got a chance." Harry said, a spark igniting in his eyes. "Gonna drag the thing outta the shadows and into the light one way or another. Worse comes to worse, I can attempt to use the Sanctus Defaeco to find it, though that might be a bit taxing on my old body..."

"You're not even 40 yet. I'd hardly call you 'old.'" Vega said.

"Be that as it may, some days you just feel older than you are. I've had a lot of those. I'd imagine you three have, as well." Harry said. Turning, he started back towards the others, calling out, "Don't let yourselves get too worked up over this. We'll find it, we'll kill it, and we'll drag it out for the giant squid to play with when we're done!"

Vega smirked faintly at this, blowing out a long sigh that he had been holding in. "Well... at least we can hold out some kind of hope that this'll be over with before long."

"If nothing else, the thing shouldn't be brazen enough to try a second attack." Hydrus said.

"I dunno. It did try setting up an attack in the middle of a completely packed room. I dunno if this thing knows what fear is." Viola said. "It's so powerful, what does it have to be afraid of?"

"It got hurt today. That means that it can be taken down. It's just a matter of hitting the stupid thing." Vega said. "Dad'll take it out, I know he will."

"Hopefully, yes." Hydrus said. "...It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't be Hogwarts if it wasn't." Vega replied, crossing his arms on the table and lowering his head. He watched and attempted to listen to the adults discuss their plans to protect the castle's residents, though what they were saying was drowned out by the students. Vega wasn't sure where such a large monster could be hiding, or how one even tracked down an invisible creature. The only thing he was sure of was that he wasn't going to feel safe until he was back in the comfort of the Pit. Closing his eyes, he added, "Better start thinking of games to play while we sit up, unable to sleep."

"Not planning to read?" Asked Viola.

"Wouldn't be able to focus if I tried." Vega replied. "...Looks like they're about ready to start getting people out of here..."

"At the very least, I want to look through your father's grimoire once more. Maybe the extra information will bring something up." Hydrus said.

"Won't be there." Vega said. "Dad obviously doesn't know what it is, so there won't be anything in the book."

"Couldn't hurt to look." Hydrus said. "Like you said, we're going to probably be up all night. It beats staring into the fire."

"Can't argue with that, I guess." Vega said. Stretching as he stood up, he offered himself one more look towards the Ravenclaw table. Lapis and the girls were also standing up, the former looking just as miserable as he did when Vega went to try talking with him. "...The faster they can kill this thing, the better off we'll all be..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: I didn't think I'd get this up on time. I didn't even start writing it until the Wednesday before the 16th-17th weekend. Things are still rather hectic around here for the time being. For those who don't check my profile page, my mother's having possible heart problems. She'll be going to see a cardiologist on Monday the 18th, so depending on the outcome, chapter 8 might not be up on time. We'll see, though. Focusing on writing's been a good way to burn off some of the stress this whole situation's had on me.

But enough morose stuff that has nothing to do with anything. Halloween has come and gone and we've had our first proper encounter with the creature that killed Lapis' parents! Can you piece the puzzle together before Harry and the kids can? Here's a hint: No, no you won't! Of this I am 100 percent certain. You might come close, but you won't hit the nail on the head. Not with what I'm doing this time. It's too obscure to begin with, and I've changed a few things about it.

Next time? Next time the tension continues as the search commences and time starts to pass more quickly. Barring any issues, I'll see you at month's end.


	8. Suspicions

Vega lay stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling through unfocused eyes. It had been a week since Halloween and nothing had changed. The extensive search of the school and all points off limits in the lower levels had once more turned up nothing, even with the knowledge that the monster that they sought was almost fully invisible. Since the creature's aborted attack on the Great Hall, McGonagall had suspended two students who were caught shoving Lapis around. This seemed to do little to detract anyone else from bullying him as, in the words of one of them, it was better to be home where it was safe.

It had been all Vega could do to not fight back against his friend's attackers. But Lapis had requested he stay his wand, as he didn't want things to escalate any further than they already had. This had left Vega feeling incredibly frustrated and unsure of what to do. He couldn't fight such a powerful monster, but he also couldn't sit around waiting for it to attack again. He couldn't focus on his studies, and he couldn't help but worry about Lapis. It was clear that the slight recovery the Ravenclaw had made had all but fully reversed. On the first of the month, he had looked as though he hadn't slept in a month. Talking with the boy confirmed that he had abandoned the Dreamless Sleep, at least temporarily. He was wary of being attacked while asleep.

Harry kept to his word and was assigned to the Pit's hallway and the surrounding areas, allowing Vega and the twins free use of the quarters still. He was also staying inside the school constantly, sleeping on the Pit's couch at night and scouring some of the books on the shelves while he ate. He was hoping to find out what was attacking as much as Vega was. Though Wolf had written to St. Mungo's to update them on the situation, the reply had been less than enlightening. Apparently, of the few creatures who could render themselves invisible, only two were poisonous. The problem was that both of them were under a foot tall and were both quadrupeds. The doctors were as stumped as everyone else, though they claimed they would pass the information along to poison experts, including one in Australia that they seemed to hold in especially high regard.

Boris was keeping to Harry, and the two were constantly discussing things, be it what the monster was or where it could be hiding. Though this deprived Vega of someone to talk to, he didn't mind so much. He couldn't clear his head, and it was impossible to think of anything but the problem at hand. As he knew as much as anyone else, however, this meant very little. Cygnus had been almost completely silent, as well, only piping up with a snarky comment or begging Vega to let him come forward when it looked as though someone was going to bother Lapis. When the Pit's door opened, Vega didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until a face was peering over at him from behind the couch that he blinked and allowed his eyes to focus. "'Lo, Vivi." He said, his voice slightly raspy. "Where's Hyde?"

"Finishing up his Potions work." Viola said. "You alright?"

"As alright as I can be, considering." Vega replied, closing his eyes and bringing an arm up to cover them. "What about you?"

"Jumpy. Any time I hear any small noise, I whip around. Fat lot o' good it'd do me. Can't spin around and see something invisible, after all." Viola said, letting out a sigh. Leaning against the back of the couch and staring down at Vega, she asked, "You sure you're okay? You seem really out of it."

"Too much on my mind. I can't fit any of the puzzle pieces together and it's absolutely maddening." Said Vega. "McGonagall's suspending people for being idiots, but that's fine because they want to go home anyway. I don't think it's the proper way to punish them, but I dunno what would be. Keeping them here keeps them in range of Lapis. But sending them home isn't really punishment for them. They win either way..."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling McGonagall's about to snap in regards to that. Caught her giving a super venomous glare at a pair of older Gryffindor students who were pointing at Lapis earlier. Dunno what she could do to make 'em suffer, but I'm sure she could think of something. Can't ask 'em to go out searching for the creature with the Aurors, they'd just be a liability if the thing actually did jump out of the shadows..." Viola said. "It really does suck, huh? Lapis looks like hell..."

"At least Samantha and Valerie are behaving themselves for once." Muttered Vega. "...Damn it all, what are we gonna do about this thing, Vivi? I can't kill that thing. If it can regenerate, you'd practically have to make the dumb thing explode to take it out. And even then, what if it survives? What if you blow it in half and the two reform to make two separate creatures? Is that how it works?"

"I hope not." Said Viola, making a face. "One's bad enough. If it split, McGonagall would close the school for sure. I'm kinda surprised she hasn't yet."

"No one's been attacked." Vega said. "It's still technically safe, despite the fact that we've got something so completely wretched running around freely..."

"Life at Hogwarts, huh." Viola said, spinning around and hopping up onto the back of the couch. "...Hey Vega?"

"Mm?"

"Think if you hit it with your pincushion spell, it could kill it? Like... what if you managed to get it in the face? Would it try regenerating around the... spikes or whatever they are?" Viola asked.

"...Dunno. Kinda wish I'd tried it now, though." Vega said, moving his arm and frowning. "Sorta makes me sick to my stomach to think about, actually. I shoot the spell into its head, it skewers it... but it doesn't die. It tries to regenerate, but it can't. So does it run off in pain, or is the pain so great that it just stands there, trying to heal? I think I might have to practice that spell..."

"Couldn't hurt." Viola said. "Ick..."

"Anyone told you that you're a genius?" Asked Vega, smirking up at the girl, who smirked right back down at him.

"Not lately." Replied Viola, kicking her feet a little. "Just got to thinking about what Weasley and Flitwick said when they came back and what your dad thought of it. What does something that can heal itself do when it has something stuck in its body that keeps it from healing fully? I mean... we don't know for sure, but it probably doesn't have hands, right?"

"Entirely possible. I mean, from what everyone said, it sounds like it walks upright like we do. But without being able to see it, I dunno. That does make it fifty times creepier though, doesn't it? An invisible thing that can reach out and grab you before cutting you open. Or blasting you with its eye beams, I guess..." Vega said.

"Your dad hasn't found anything in the books yet?" Asked Viola.

"Nope. I think it's getting under his skin more than it is mine, too. He's faced all sorts of stuff, but nothing on this level." Vega said. "Dad and Boris are talking back and forth constantly, usually in Parseltongue, since students are around a lot of the time and he probably doesn't want to spook anyone more than they already are."

"Understandable." Viola said, another sigh escaping her lips. "You comin' up for dinner?"

"Doubt it. Want to stick here and think. Or not think. Whichever comes easier." Vega said. "Maybe work on the Cruentus Via a little..."

The door to the Pit opened again not long after, with Hydrus walking in looking irritated. When asked by his sister, he explained, "Had to stop another Ravenclaw from getting to Eskander. Nothing serious from the look of it, but still aggravating. Does McGonagall not understand that suspensions and expulsions aren't what she should be doing? Tell them to mop bathrooms by hand. That should cut it back a bit. At the very least, it would discourage repeat offenders..."

Throwing himself back into one of the chairs in a corner of the room, he blew out a frustrated sigh. "Why can they not find it? It's invisible, yes, but there are ways of getting around that. So what's the holdup?"

"Think I can count the times I've seen you visible annoyed on one hand, Hyde." Vega commented, looking over the back of the couch. "And that's a valid question. Dad should be in soon to eat, we can ask him. He won't give us the runaround. Probably knows we'll be the ones to end up taking the thing on..."

"No matter how many times you say that, I never want to acknowledge it." Viola stated, giving Vega a rather sour look. "Let someone else do it. I'm not going after an invisible, laser-firing death monster."

"Didn't wanna go after a load of boggarts either, but you did." Vega said.

"Totally different. I knew what I was getting myself into with those." Viola argued.

"I suppose. But... oh, hey Boris." Vega said, interrupting what he was saying to greet the phantasmal taipan, who had just floated in through the door. "Dad on his way?"

"_He is_." Boris answered, floating over to the fireplace and setting himself down in his usual spot.

"You guys found anything?" Asked Viola, nudging Vega and whispering, "Translate for us."

"_No... and it has Harry in a foul mood_." Boris stated. "_Of course, a portion of that came from him not being able to use the Patronus Armor as well as he could in his youth. He tried to invoke the Sanctus Defaeco, but was unable to generate the strength required. It would seem the severe excess of wild magic he had when I knew him last has ebbed away with the loss of the Gauntlet_."

"You callin' me old?" Asked Harry, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Because I'll have you know I'm still quite young, little snake."

"_No, merely stating that you can't output the kind of magic you could back in your school days. Am I wrong_?" Asked Boris, lifting his head.

Scowling, Harry shrugged. "No, you're right. When I lost the Gauntlet, I lost a pretty good chunk of power. Doesn't mean I wanna admit it. If Balthazar hadn't tried wresting control of my body away from me, and I still had access to it, it'd mean something. After that damned ghost made us crash-land in that filthy London alley, the Gauntlet shattered. Rune and I couldn't restore it at all. Well... that was another lifetime ago, though..."

"_You're remembering more_?" Asked Boris, who had been filled in on Harry's swiss-cheese memory problems during the course of his stay at the castle.

"Yeah. I've gotten in touch with Rune again to see if he remembers anything. He told me he remembered something like what I was asking about, but it felt like a really hazy dream he'd once had. It was all very odd." Harry said. Walking over and standing next to the fireplace, he pondered aloud, "Wonder what happened to it, though. I mean, if part of the timeline got erased, that's fine, but I don't remember what happened to the Gauntlet."

"_A casualty of time, perhaps_." Boris suggested.

"Perhaps." Harry agreed. "Anyway, no sense worrying about what I can't do. Need to focus on what I can. Which doesn't seem to be very much. Don't suppose you three've dredged up any information from Sirius' books?"

"Not a lick of it." Vega said. "With St. Mungo's saying they were in the dark, it's kind of put us back at square one, huh? We know stuff about the monster, but it isn't helping us in any stinkin' way."

"How is it avoiding magical detection?" Asked Hydrus. "That's what I want to know. If it had some kind of anti-magic field, it would be picked up as a hole in Hogwarts' defenses, wouldn't it?"

"It would." Harry said, nodding at the boy in the corner. "That's kinda what's been tickin' me and Wolf off. We're trying everything we can think of and we can't find it anywhere. I've talked to the House Elves and they haven't seen or heard anything outside of the same rumors the rumor mill's kicking about. Completely maddening, this whole ordeal. Think I'd rather be dealing with another basilisk. At least then its options would be limited."

"Think it's escaping the castle and hiding somewhere else?" Asked Viola.

"Could be, but we've got a few people out and about scanning the Forest's remains and even the lake. Glad I didn't draw the short straw on that assignment, that water's cold all year round..." Harry said. "Besides, it probably would've attacked the squid by now if it were hiding down there. But there were no reports of any holes in the castle. Certainly none large enough for this whatever-it-is to escape through."

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could let Lapis back into his house? I mean, it's been awhile and the Aurors haven't found anything, right? Why not let him take a look?" Asked Vega.

"I'd love to, but the Minister isn't so hot on the idea. Rufus is getting stubborn in his old age, it seems. He's becoming a bit more like Cornelius Fudge was back when he was in charge. Says there are too many eyes on him to let the kid back into his house. I've argued with him until my throat was sore, since I figured Lapis might be able to find something we're missing, too. No dice, kiddo. Until we're able to kill the monster, the house'll probably remain on lockdown." Harry explained, leaning against the wall and blowing out a weary sigh. "Things really aren't going in our favor on this one. Rufus just won't listen to reason. Too damned concerned about the public's opinion."

"Is he worried about parents pulling their students from Hogwarts and sending them elsewhere?" Asked Hydrus. "If they haven't yet, they probably won't. How could he possibly think letting Eskander back into his house - especially with a guard accompanying him - would damage either his own reputation or that of the school's? I think parents know that Hogwarts is inherently dangerous, especially with the problem we had last year. The news of this thing being in the school isn't new, either. They know a monster's here. Do they just blindly expect the faculty and the Aurors to mop things up?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Hydrus." Harry said. "Rufus is being stubborn just for the sake of being stubborn, I think, because he's not bending on this one. Trying to think of an excuse, but nothing's coming to mind."

"So we're being blocked on all sides. Great." Muttered Vega. "How do they expect us to do anything if they won't let us move?"

"No idea, but it's how things have usually worked. We'll figure something out. Dunno about you three, but I'm starving. Mind if I go grab something?" Asked Harry.

"These were your quarters before they were mine." Vega said. "...Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"What about the beholder?"

Harry blinked. "Stargazer? What about him?"

"Do you have any way to get in touch with him? Maybe he'd be able to hunt the monster down!" Vega said.

"Nah, I dunno where he vanished. Presumably to a sane beholder colony. We haven't seen nor heard from him since a few months after we all graduated. No telling where he is, if he's even still alive." Harry said. Entering the dining room, he called out, "Besides, I doubt I could strongarm Rufus into allowing that, either. Hell, I bet I'd have trouble convincing Lock on that one! You get points for the idea, though!"

"I'm worried about the holidays at this point." Viola said, chewing at her lower lip. "The students staying behind, I mean. With less people around, it'd be easier for it to pick one off, wouldn't it?"

"It was planning to attack a completely packed room. I don't think it cares about crowds." Vega said, shaking his head. "Glad Lapis at least has his uncle's place to go to, though. If he had to stay, I probably would've, too."

"If you tried staying just because of that, I'd pack you into a box and mail you home." Came a husky voice from the far side of the room. Vega glanced over the couch to see Lapis slipping into the room, looking out of breath. Closing the door behind him, Lapis leaned back against it and blew out a long sigh. "Damn, they're fast."

"Who?" Asked Viola.

"Those idiots from Gryffindor. Don't ask." Lapis said. "More of the same, anyway."

"I really wish there was an actual way to scare the other kids into behaving." Vega said. Leaning his head back on the couch, he asked, "They didn't get to you, did they?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Lapis said, going and collapsing into the chair that Hydrus wasn't occupying. Closing his eyes, he asked, "I assume you were talking about how useless everyone has been in figuring out what this thing is, right?"

"I resent that!" Called Harry from the dining room.

Lapis stiffened up slightly, cracking an eye open. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like hearing it!" Harry called.

"Asked dad if he could get you back into your house, but the Minister's got it locked down until the monster's dealt with." Vega said.

"Wh- Potter!" Lapis hissed. "Dammit, I didn't want you-"

"I know you didn't, but who knows what's in there. The Aurors haven't found anything. Figured you might be able to. Just gotta find a reasonable excuse for getting you in there unescorted. That's the real problem." Vega explained.

"No, I have a damn plan, Potter. Just... trust me, okay? I've thought of a way. I don't bloody like it, but I've thought of a way and before you ask, you don't get to hear it. Not yet." Lapis said, lowering his gaze.

Viola suddenly hopped up off the couch and bounded across the room. Lapis seemed to tense up as she approached and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. The Ravenclaw's eyes became as round as saucers as Viola spoke, giving her an almost terrified look as she pulled away. She shook her head and smiled, putting a finger to her lips and winking at him. This seemed to cause Lapis to relax a little more, and he nodded slightly in return.

"Hyde, did you get _any _of that?" Asked Vega.

"Not a word. She can actually be really quiet when she wants to be. I assume you don't plan on telling us what just happened." Hydrus said, looking to his sister, who was smirking.

"Bingo!" Chirped Viola, bouncing back to the couch and hopping over the back. "Just needed to ask him something. I know what he's gonna do."

"What? C'mon, what's he gonna do?" Asked Vega.

"I know and I bet your dad knows!" Viola said, looking into the dining room. Harry caught her gaze, raised an eyebrow, then let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said. "Not saying anything, either. It's Lapis' decision whether to let you two in on it."

"I will, just not yet." Lapis said, his voice slightly hoarse for some reason. "Dammit, half the people in the room, seriously? How long?"

"Since last year." Viola said. "Remember when you came into the hospital that one time and I... uh... kinda snapped at you?"

Lapis let out an irritated hiss at this, slouching down in his chair and looking surly. "Well that's just great."

"Okay, either stop talking about this or fill the rest of us in!" Vega griped, looking as cranky as Lapis.

"Fine with me. We'll stop talking about it. No arguments." Lapis declared. Turning his gaze to one side, he grabbed at a random book on the shelf nearest him and flipped it open to the middle, staring down at it but clearly not reading.

"You people are all insufferable!" Cried Vega, staring into the fire and jutting his lower lip out.

"Awww, I'm sorry!" Viola cooed, throwing her arms around Vega and tugging him into a hug he immediately tried to pry himself free from. "It'll make sense later! I promise! ...But hey, Lapis? Do you have a backup plan?"

"Yes, I have a backup plan." Lapis said, darkly. "A couple of them, in fact. One of them's actually true. There's something I left at home that I forgot to grab when I had to leave. Something I really, really don't want anyone seeing, though I have a feeling they've already opened it and read the damn thing."

"A letter, huh? Is it a looooove letter?" Asked Viola, grinning over the top of the couch.

Lapis sputtered, glaring at Viola with a twitch in his eyes. "None of your damn business!"

"It _is _a love letter! Who's it for? Anyone we know?" Asked Viola.

Lapis turned his attention back on his book, glaring down at it instead of Viola. "How do you two deal with that woman?"

"It isn't easy." Said Vega, still trapped in Viola's embrace. "Lemme go, dammit."

"Oops. Sorry, Vega!" Viola laughed, letting the boy go. "Lotta things to think about now, though!"

"Yeah, and you're not gonna be explaining them to us, so who cares." Muttered Vega. "Hyde, do something."

"What? What do you expect _me _to do?" Asked Hydrus. "I can't pry information out of her when she doesn't want to spill it. You three leave me out of your little argument triangle."

"I swear, one day this is gonna drive me to drinking." Vega said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vega closed his eyes, leaning back against the cold, stone hallway's wall and letting it eat away at his headache. Time had slowed to an absolute crawl, though it still seemed to be passing impossibly fast at the same time. Halloween had just occurred, yet Christmas had almost arrived and before he knew it, it was the last day before everyone went home for the holidays. Vega wasn't looking forward to it, but only because he knew that the school would likely be more dangerous over the break. With fewer targets that were further scattered about the castle, the creature could pick off anyone at any time.

Neither Lapis nor Viola seemed willing to come forth on what the former's supposedly brilliant plan for getting back into his family's house was, either. Though he'd tried and tried, neither of the two would spill a word. He had even tried going behind their backs on the matter, but neither Samantha nor Valerie had any idea what he was talking about. This had been what initially caused his headache to arrive, and it hadn't let up since.

"_You're quiet_." Came Boris' quiet, hissing voice. "_Whenever Harry got quiet, it was rarely a good thing_."

Feeling the chill of the ghostly snake around his neck, Vega hissed back, "_Got too much on my mind,_ _that's all. Boris? Did dad ever feel like everything would be better if he didn't exist_?"

"_A bit heavy, isn't it? He did, a few times, though his friends always helped him back out of those holes he kept digging for himself. Are you thinking that, perhaps if you hadn't come here, Lapis Eskander's parents might still be alive_?" Asked Boris.

"_Yeah. His parents and Professor Tadygbbo... if I'd gone somewhere else or just... I dunno, had never been born or something, would things still have played out the same way? I don't want bad things to keep happening to people here, but I dunno what I can do. I'm not strong enough to protect the school and everyone in it. I can't even protect one friend from being bullied. Not without seriously hurting them, anyway... and I don't want to do that. I don't like fighting. I just dunno what I should do. The Aurors aren't finding anything. Dad isn't finding anything. We know it's here, we just don't know what it is. I can't stop something like that_..." Vega explained, drawing a slow, shaking breath after he finished speaking.

"_Breathe_." Boris hissed. "_Focus on something in your mind. Imagine yourself in a room. The room has nothing in it except for you. There are no doors and no windows. No tables and no chairs. All that exists in that place is you. Now, imagine a door appears on one of the walls. Behind this door lies all of the emotions you're having trouble handling. The anxiety, the depression, the longing... all of it is behind that door, separate from you and your room. Right now, that door is wide open. Focus and close it, so that you can think clearly again. Your emotions can be sorted at a later date. For now, shut down anything that isn't vital to getting through your holidays in one piece. In other words, leave worries regarding the school at the school and enjoy yourself. Yes, you'll have to face this problem again afterwards, but that is then and this is now, Vega. There is no sense in panicking over a future that is not written yet_."

Vega did as Boris instructed, though closing the imaginary door in his imaginary room was proving a harder challenge than he'd anticipated. There was some kind of vacuum constantly pulling at it to keep it open. It took some time, and additional coaching from the phantasmal taipan, before he was able to pull the door shut. When he finally achieved this goal, it felt as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders, at least temporarily. Opening his eyes, he let out a sigh and pushed away from the wall. His headache was persisting, though it didn't seem quite as all-encompassing as it previously had.

There was a banging at the door he'd shut his problems behind, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to stay closed, despite his best attempts. But until that happened, he was going to at least try to do as Boris suggested. He would write to Lapis over the holidays and talk as best he could about things that way. Maybe if his plan worked, he would finally reveal what he had done and why he and Viola were keeping it a secret.

"_Boris_?"

"_Yes_?"

"_You helped train dad, right? Like, you taught him some spells, didn't you? Do you think_-"

"_No_."

"_You said no to him to, but you did it anyway_." Groused Vega. "_Look, I need a better method of keeping my friends safe. I can't use the Cruentus Via all the time. It could seriously hurt someone if I hit them in a vital spot. At the same time, I need something more powerful than I'd learn just from lessons._ _It'd do me good, since I'm bad at that kinda stuff most of the time, anyway_..."

"_Harry was older than you when I began to instruct him on my former owner's ways. Jaeger Whitechapel's spells are not for someone as young as you, I'm afraid_." Boris hissed.

"_I know what the spells are, Boris. I've read the grimoire, remember. I'm not saying I want to learn those spells, I just need something with some kick_..." Vega explained. "_Was there nothing that Whitechapel did that could be used like that_?"

"_Very little_." Boris stated, sounding slightly put-off. "_He was a horrible person. His son was brought up to follow in his footsteps and that's as far into the family's history as I know. As far as I know, the Whitechapels are still out there, practicing Dark magic and making people miserable. And while my former Master did write a relatively normal book, there's nothing practical to learn from it. Give me time and I may recall something that could be of use. I promise nothing, however_."

"_Alright. That's fair, I guess. I'm just really frustrated at how useless I am_..." Vega said.

"_You are far from useless, Vega. You've simply not found the way to tap into your potential. Give it time. Harry was a late bloomer, as well_." Boris said.

"Yeah, not as late as me, though." Muttered Vega. "..._But alright, I'll try. Still gonna need something to stop the monster, ya know. Maybe Mum'll have some ideas_..."

"_I've no doubt about that_." Boris said. "_As I recall, she was the only person who could stop Harry when his emotions got the better of him_."

"..._Think a short, little weak idiot like me could find someone like that_?" Asked Vega, glancing out a window.

"_The first rule of finding a partner - don't belittle yourself_." Boris said. "_Come now, Vega. Let's talk of the holidays. It's been some time, though I can still recall a few memorable exchanges between your parents_."

"Think it'll cheer me up?"

"_I think it's worth a shot_."

"...Alright, fire away, then. I'll try and climb outta this funk I'm in. Sorry I'm being such a downer." Vega said.

"_Think nothing of it. You are young. Everyone has insecurities while they are young. In time, you'll be as fine a wizard as your parents_." Boris said. "_Now then... Christmas. Though I wasn't there for all of them, Harry did tell me a good many stories about what he and your mother got one another over the years_."

"I'm going to just guess right off that at some point, a clown wig came into play. Am I close?"

"_Spot on_."

"Right. On you go, then..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: See chapter 9's notes. This took way too long to put up, mostly because I thought I'd already put it up. I was editing chapter 9, went to add it, and was baffled at the fact that I'd somehow not put 8 up. So both are going up on the same day. Apologies for being so sporadic in my updates.


	9. Home For the Holidays

As he strode through the familiar hallways, the pressure behind his right eye got worse. It always did when he was about to report bad news, though it was considerably worse than it normally was. That was being attributed to the fact that he and his men were starting to look like idiots. Not just to their coworkers, but to the general public, as well. Yet again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was playing the unwelcome host to some kind of terrible monster. And yet again, the Aurors were able to do absolutely nothing. Despite having his men scattered throughout Hogwarts and Hogsmeade both, no one had seen anything. Not until the night the beast had tried to attack a crowded room, anyway.

To say they had nothing to go on would be an understatement. What little information that had been gleaned thus far was almost useless. One piece of evidence would point in one direction and the next would point in the opposite. He was sure the creature wasn't some new species. He had a gut feeling about it, for all the good that would do in an official report. The Minister cared about results and that was precisely what he wasn't being given. The fact that Harry Potter himself was having no luck at hunting the thing down was completely irrelevant.

Locket Wolf narrowed his eyes as he knocked on the Minister's door. No, Rufus Scrimgeour was becoming decidedly paranoid as the years went on. Even before the incident in Germany, the Minister had been keeping tabs of Harry Potter's mental condition, watching as it deteriorated in his insane quest to stop Voldemort at any cost. The fact that Potter had outright ordered them to stay their hand in regards to the murder of Vernon Dursley had never sat well with anyone at the Ministry. And while he had rid the world of Voldemort's presence in the end, it had taken a great toll on everyone involved. Because of that incident, Albus Dumbledore had stepped down from his position as headmaster at the school, a slew of Aurors had flat-out quit their jobs, and the Daily Prophet had run a string of accusatory articles on how Scrimgeour ran things.

Harry Potter got a pass because, at least for a time, he had been one of the strongest wizards on the entire planet. He had ended the war almost single-handedly and for that, his many transgressions had been pardoned. The public knew very little of what had happened, though word of mouth had spread rumors and slander against the man. For a time after the war had ended, Harry Potter and his fiance had vanished from the face of the earth. When they showed their heads again, Tonks was pregnant and Harry seemed much older than he was. Whether it was his body finally catching up to what he had done or whether the stress was finally getting to him, no one could say. Wolf had just entered into Auror training at the time and much of what he had initially heard came by way of his fellow Aurors. It wasn't until years later, after he had rose through the ranks to become the head of the division itself, that he and Harry met again.

At first, Harry was unsure of who Wolf was. It was only after Wolf had reminded Harry that he had been the one to bust him out of Snape's class for the weighing of the wands during the Goblet incident that Harry had remembered him. He had seemed surprised at just how much Wolf had changed since they had last interacted. Wolf had returned the sentiment, stating that Harry looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in years. Harry had explained that it was due to nightmares interfering with his normal sleep schedule. Normally, he had said, the nightmares were kept at bay. But something seemed to be happening, and he was worried about what that meant.

What it meant, of course, was a splinter group of Death Eaters causing trouble. After being stumped by the case for a month, Wolf had gone to the Potters' residence and sought Harry's help in the matter. Harry had been all too happy to provide assistance, though what they eventually dredged up didn't make anything any clearer. The one Death Eater that they had eyewitness confirmation of had refused to talk and, when Veritaserum had been administered, the man had simply dropped dead on the spot, likely due to some kind of curse that prevented him from betraying anyone.

It didn't matter in the end. The rise of this 'Cult of Voldemort,' as Harry had started calling it, started to grow and spread. One day, a town far to the north was under siege. The next, they'd get a rogue report of someone down in Italy being subjected to the same type of torment and madness. The events were so spaced out and random that they simply hadn't been able to get any conclusive leads. It had spanned multiple years now, with the Cult fading and returning at several points. And while it was nice having Harry's assistance, it didn't sit well with a number of people. The Minister himself was staunchly opposed to it, in fact. If it weren't coming as a personal request from the head of the division, he would have shot the idea down entirely. As it stood, he only grudgingly allowed Harry to tag along on the assignments related to the Cult and its activities.

The older Aurors had issues with Harry's involvement, as well. They had stayed through the end of the Germany incident and weren't about to led 'some smart-mouthed kid' come between them and the job they had signed up for. And while Harry was pleasant to everyone around him, there were still a few opposing voices on the force. It was an ongoing, internal struggle to deal with Aurors that simply refused to be around Harry. They labeled him as an unstable psychopath. Wolf knew very well that those claims weren't entirely unjustified, but the man had grown older and had settled down. He had had a child. The insane amount of magical power he had had as a teenager was simply no longer there. And while Harry was still an immensely powerful wizard, he wasn't a hazard to the world as a whole anymore.

That none of them could figure out what in the hell the monster at Hogwarts was annoyed everyone to no end. The longer it went on, the more irate Scrimgeour got, as well, often bellowing at Wolf when he'd come to report that no progress had been made on the case. After all, the Aurors were spread incredibly thin at the moment. Men and women were working suicidal paces at times just to keep up with what needed to be done. A good chunk of them were still out trying to catch up to the cultists who were wreaking havoc across wizarding Britain. Another sizable portion had been kept at and around the school in the hopes that their presence would keep the students safe. But what good were they if the creature was completely invisible?

No... Wolf was not looking forward to informing the Minister on what type of enemy they were up against this time. Hearing Scrimgeour finally bark at him to enter, Wolf grit his teeth, grabbed the handle, and pushed open the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alice, another letter's arrived for him."

"Another one? They must be getting desperate. How many are we up to, then, Cat?"

"This'll be the fifth. I don't think we're going to be able to stop him. He's downstairs, his nose stuck in another book on Harry Potter. What do you think he's looking for?"

"No idea. I learned a long time ago not to try too hard to work out what the Master's doing at any given time. If he's researching Harry Potter, he's got a good reason for it. That's enough for me."

"I guess so, but it still worries me, the thought of him going halfway around the world. If he gets the job, then what'll happen to the apothecary?" Asked Alice.

"We'll hold it down." Catherine said, offering the other woman a smirk.

"On our own?"

"What have we been doing for the last two years? He's always brewing or staring into a book and not responding. He's finally getting that chance he's been looking for. We can't stand in his way."

"He actually wrote back, huh?"

"Yeah. Delivered it yesterday evening. Should be out around Hogwarts by the weekend."

"Is he going to start when the next school year begins, then, or is he going to replace whoever's there right now?"

"He's waiting, though he really doesn't want to. Apparently there's a lot of bad stuff going on up there that he wishes he could assist with." Catherine explained, frowning slightly.

"It'd do wonders for his family name."

"I dunno if it's even about that. I think he just wants to live his own life. If he ends up fixing his family's name in the process, so much the better, but I don't think it's an active goal. You know he doesn't like talking about it."

"Yeah yeah, the whole 'I'm my own man' speech, right?" Alice said, grinning crookedly.

"Right. Well, I'll go take this one down to him, then, see if I can't get his bleedin' head outta the book for five seconds."

"Good luck!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is insulting." Lapis declared, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. In the kitchen of the small cabin, a man in his late-40s let out a soft laugh.

"You know it all has to go through the proper channels." Said the man. "We can't simply walk up and ask to enter."

"That's why it's insulting." Lapis argued, making a face. "I shouldn't have to jump through hoops just to look around my own house! What on earth are they still doing there, anyway? Do they think they'll find something the fiftieth time they've upended everything?"

Grabbing a pair of cups, the man poured piping hot tea into each before carrying them into the living room, where Lapis was laying on a short couch. Setting the filled cup on the nearby coffee table, he turned and took a seat in the empty chair just to the right of the sofa. "Wizarding law enforcement is just shy of being completely incompetent more often than not. Don't trouble yourself with it the entire time you're here, little one. I know it's difficult, but you must try."

"How can you be so calm about this, Uncle Adel? Aren't you angry?"

"Of course I am. But venting my anger vocally will solve nothing. My frustration and anger will be directed into my writing, where I can put them to use." Adel said, smiling as he took a slow sip of his tea. "Rostam and Sogand will get the justice they deserve, kuchulu, you will see."

Blowing out a weary sigh, Lapis sat up and reached for the cup on the table. "I hope so. Even if I can't be the one to kill the monster, I want it dead. I don't care how at this point. If getting into my house means gaining some kind of hint as to what mother and father brought with them that day, then it's worth the embarrassment and humiliation I'll have to endure. I'll do it for them so they can rest in peace..."

Adel nodded slowly. "Use your anger and focus it, don't let it get the better of you. When the Aurors let us return, I'll make sure to 'accidentally' knock some things around so you can look around unguarded."

"If they've left anything, it's going to be in the safe in their bedroom closet. Assuming the Aurors haven't figured out how to crack it open, we should have _some _kind of information, surely." Lapis said, staring into the tea and frowning slightly.

"Do you know how to get it open, then?"

"If father never changed the spells on it? Yes, I do." Lapis said.

"Then let us hope that Rostam's tendency to be sidetracked works in our favor this time."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He laughed as he spun the top of the bottle off, filling the pair of glasses up with the liquid inside. Hissing and steaming slightly as it filled the glasses, the glowing, red liquid provided one of the few light sources to the room. Once he had finished pouring, Bill Weasley put the top back on the bottle and stored it back in a drawer of his desk. Sliding one of the glasses across the table to where Filius Flitwick was sitting, the redhead took his seat and raised his glass.

"Here's to cracking this mystery once the holidays are over!" Bill said.

Flitwick let out a chuckle, raising his own glass before taking a careful sip. He hiccuped almost instantly, blinking owlishly down at the liquid. "Good heavens, Bill, where did you get this from?"

"It's Dragon's Ale. Pretty expensive, but well worth the money. I've picked up a bottle of the stuff every year since Charlie introduced it to me. Burns all the way down, then cools in your stomach. Makes you drink more to warm up." Bill explained, taking a substantially larger drink than his fellow professor had.

"A bit early to celebrate, don't you think?" Flitwick asked.

"Perhaps, but I've got a good feeling about this, Filius. Call it a hunch. I think everything's going to converge on that damned monster and make it pay for causing us all to be so bloody paranoid constantly." Said Bill. "I'd be happy with just seeing what the hell it is, to be honest. Drag it out the front doors of the school so we can see what attacked us."

"Your shot was quite good, I must say." Flitwick said, taking another sip of his ale and wincing. Coughing out a small cloud of smoke as he began speaking again, he added, "It's a shame we weren't able to track it down. It would've saved us all some time and trouble."

"Yeah, but what can ya do?" Bill asked. "Someone'll run across how to beat it sooner or later. My money's on 'sooner.' Just aggravated I'm not being much help."

"Well, it's certainly not your fault." Flitwick said. "I'm not sure any of us could fight something that's invisible."

"If it rears its... I dunno, potentially-ugly head again... I'll hit it with some kind of paint spell. See how well the damn thing escapes when we can see a floating blob of paint running around!" Bill stated, laughing again.

"I'd hope it would be licking its wounds, but if it can regenerate, I daresay that's out of the equation." Flitwick said, sounding somewhat annoyed. Taking a bit of a longer drink, he continued, "I hope Harry and the Aurors can stop it before the year ends. That sort of thing also seems to occur around here with alarming frequency."

"What do you think of his kid, anyway?" Asked Bill.

"Vega? Oh, he's a polite enough boy, though a bit on the shy side. Worries too much about being as good as his father, I think." Flitwick said. "The Malfoy twins seem to bring out the best in him, and it's quite clear that no matter how he may feel about himself, he's following down the same path Harry did."

"Just with less insanity."

"With less insanity, yes." Flitwick echoed, a smile on his face. "Poppy's said there's something odd about his magical core, but so long as he's not blowing up half the Forest, I don't think we're going to be in too much trouble."

"I dunno. He's gotten pretty scary for a little kid." Bill said, swirling the liquor in his glass and glancing up at the ceiling. "Especially when that Eskander kid's involved."

"He seems fiercely loyal to his friends, yes." Flitwick agreed. "I wish we could come up with a better way to punish the students. Sending them home for a week or two isn't a punishment when there's a monster on the loose. But detentions don't seem strong enough. People tend not to notice me since I'm so short, so it's let me get overhear a number of conversations. The older students are getting more antsy. Not all of them, you know, but some have talked about some rather extreme measures. They seem to be under the impression that because certain people are here, that automatically means monsters will start plaguing the castle again..."

"Well, it's been pretty true so far. Not saying the kids are to blame, they sure as hell can't help what's going on around them. But it is true that Hogwarts was quiet when there weren't any Potters here, right? Starting to wonder if Harry got his family cursed at some point."

"Albus would've picked up on it ages ago if that were the case." Flitwick said, shaking his head slowly. "I think it's just a lot of bad luck. In the end, they usually redeem themselves, though. Harry always did, even in the end when the Gauntlet had nearly broken his mind completely. Bill, at one point, I was fearing that Harry might actually replace Voldemort. Especially after he kept showing up in Hogwarts even though he had left for Germany. Losing Severus was unexpected but not entirely unplanned. Albus is a clever man, and I think he knew that leaving Severus as he was would only put everyone at the school in danger."

"You think he sent Snape to his death on purpose?" Asked Bill.

"Perhaps not using those words, but yes, I do. Albus was so tired that year. After Harry attacked him, he spent a long time recovering, both physically and mentally. When news of Harry's victory reached the school, everyone was both pleased and saddened. Odd business with the Gauntlet, though. Harry claims that there might have been two outcomes to the fight, one of which got overwritten."

"Overwritten? How do you mean?"

"Well, Harry isn't sure himself. He says his memory is fuzzy around the time of Voldemort's defeat. But he knows Luna Lovegood died. And yet presently she's still alive and out there, Bill. Something must have happened to rewrite history. It's not unheard of and if something of that magnitude were to have happened, it's not surprising that it happened to Harry. He's still trying to piece things together." Flitwick explained.

"Lot of strange business with the Potters, isn't there?"

"Quite so." Flitwick said, downing the last of his ale. "Well, I believe it's just about time for me to accompany Neville in searching the upper floors of the castle. I'd best be on my way. Thank you for inviting me to sample this! I may have to order some myself."

"You don't seem drunk at all." Bill observed. "How can you handle such strong liquor so well?"

"Imbibing charm." Flitwick explained. "Lets me enjoy alcohol without getting drunk off of it."

Bill snorted at this. "But getting drunk is half the fun!"

"I'll remember that when you're asking me for a hangover fix tomorrow. Good night, Bill!"

"G'night, Filius. Stay safe out there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viola leaned against Vega, nudging him to try and cheer him up, even just a little. The Malfoys had stopped in on Christmas Day to deliver their presents in person. At one point during their parents' conversation, Vega had slipped off back to his room. The first chance she got, Viola slipped away, as well, and was now sitting next to him on his bed. Hydrus was still downstairs, getting involved in the adults' discussions on both Hogwarts-related business and other, more dangerous matters plaguing wizarding Britain as a whole.

"Come on, what's wrong? You haven't smiled the entire time we've been here. Talk to me." Viola pleaded, moving her arm and slipping it around Vega's shoulders to tug him into a one-armed hug. At the very least, she was hoping to get him to swat her away, but he did just the opposite. He leaned back against her, letting out a rather dejected sigh.

"I can't sleep, Vivi." Vega murmured, his voice hoarse. "I keep having nightmares about that thing killing people..."

"That isn't all that's bugging you though." Viola observed. "Out with it."

"Just waiting to hear from Lapis, really." Vega said. Motioning to his desk, he continued, "He sent me a letter a couple days into the break, saying he'd write on Christmas Day. So far, no followup on that. I hope he didn't get into trouble for trying to get back into his house..."

"If he had, we'd have heard something of it by now." Viola said. Ruffling her friend's hair, she murmured, "Come on, it's Christmas. You should at least try to be happy..."

"I know... and I realize I'm being mopey over nothing. Just keep thinking of how Lapis can't spend any more Christmases with his parents, though. Kinda kills the festive mood, ya know?" Vega said, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "And I'm worried about going back to school. I can't relax at all."

"Why? Do you think something's going to happen again?" Viola asked. "Or is the lack of sleep just gettin' the better of ya?"

"Little o' both, honestly." Vega said. "I'm really tired, Vivi..."

"So take a nap..."

"I told you, nightmares have been keeping me awake."

"So I'll stay in here until you're asleep!" Chimed the girl.

Vega turned his head to the side. "And what kind of good is that going to do, exactly?"

"I'll fight the nightmares off." Viola stated, nodding solemnly.

"You didn't drink any of that eggnog, did you? Mum spikes the stuff." Vega said, eyeing Viola warily.

"No, I didn't drink any eggnog." Viola replied, rolling her eyes. "Okay, so forget the nap. Let's think of better things - like how stuff'll be once the monster's caught!"

"If the monster's caught." Vega corrected, scowling.

"_When _the monster's caught." Viola argued. "Or killed. Either way!"

"Well I can't kill it. Even Cygnus seems to be thinking we can't. And Cygnus is usually sure of everything." Vega said.

"He hasn't taken control lately, has he? Any reason?" Asked Viola.

"Dunno. No fighting's going on, so he seems content to just tag along, I guess." Vega said, shrugging. "I try not to think about it too hard, it gives me a really bad headache."

"You talked to your dad about it?"

"A little, here and there. He seems kinda worried, but isn't acting like I'm going to blow up the Forbidden Forest like he did." Vega said.

"Can't imagine what that had to've looked like." Viola said, tilting her head. "One minute there's a forest there, the next it's mostly gone."

"Dad was scary when he was a kid." Vega said.

"You can be pretty frightening yourself, at times." Viola said, squeezing Vega's shoulder. "Kinda glad it seems like you won't be able to kill the monster. I don't wanna think about you chasing it down."

"You and me both." Vega stated. "We do need to train a bit more. Bill Weasley's cool and all, but I wish he'd do more practical lessons."

"But you're really good with all that magical theory crap. Even Hydrus isn't that good at wrapping his brain around it." Viola said, grinning as she saw Vega blush and duck his head.

"I suppose. Not gonna stop a monster with theorycrafting, though." Vega said. "...You don't hafta stay up here being gloomy with me, Vivi, you should go back downstairs."

"Not without you, I'm not." Viola said.

"Not really in the mood." Vega sighed. "If Lapis doesn't write by tomorrow, I'll write him and see what the hell's going on."

"If he wrote, do you think you'd feel better?"

"A little. I guess it depends on how well things go." Vega said. "C'mon, you really can't tell me what he's planning?"

"It'd ruin the surprise. I'm guessing he's hiding it for a reason, anyway. He'll tell you when he's ready. All in due time and all that junk." Viola said. "Sitting around here isn't gonna make a letter show up any faster. Move your butt, mister."

"Nope. And you can't make me." Vega said.

He immediately regretted the decision. Viola promptly lifted her right hand, clutching something in it. Vega eyed it nervously, as there was a twinkle in her eyes that was setting off all kinds of warning signals in his head. The problem now was getting away, as he was sitting in a very bad position and she still had her arm around him, the grip on his shoulder tightening as she lifted her other arm into the air.

"Merry Christmas, Vega." Viola said, her voice soft as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, despite his best efforts to evade it. Moving her arm from around his shoulders, she grabbed his right hand and set the sprig of mistletoe in it, smirking a little. "You oughta try catching Hydrus with it, ya know."

"Oh yeah, that'd go over real well with all of our parents watching." Vega said, glaring at the mistletoe that had been given to him. "Where did you even get this from?"

"Stole it from the doorway to the den on my way up!" Chimed Viola, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting to her feet. "Come on, let's go back down. They're gonna start to wonder what we're doing up here by ourselves if we stay much longer."

"They wouldn't." Vega said, though he noted that he was almost involuntarily standing back up, as well. Making a face, he set the mistletoe on the table next to his bed and walked over to where Viola was waiting for him. Knowing what she was waiting for, he let out a melodramatic sigh and held his arms open. She grinned and leaned in for a hug, which he returned. "Merry Christmas to you too, Vivi."

"Knew I'd get it outta you eventually." She said, the grin still on her face as the hug was broken. Taking one of Vega's hands, she tugged him towards the still-open doorway. "Let's get back down there and see if my brother's still acting like he has any idea what's going on."

Letting himself get pulled along, Vega said, "Or if our parents have been put to sleep?"

"Or that, yes. Letters and monsters and terrible things can wait. You're gonna have a good Christmas even if I have to pester you the entire day!"

"You have way too much energy. Have I ever told you that?" Vega asked.

"Only once or twice a week! C'mon!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Vega awoke the next morning, it was to a strange-looking owl staring down at him. He jumped, nearly keeling over and out of his bed, giving the creature a bewildered look. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he managed to quickly untangle himself from his blankets. "...You brought me a letter. I don't know anyone with an owl like you, though." He murmured, reaching for the letter on the owl's leg.

The second it was taken, the owl let out a strange, decidedly bizarre cry, and vanished into thin air. Vega stared at the spot it had been, reaching out tentatively to poke around the area. But it had actually disappeared, presumably to wherever it had come from. This was new. Vega wasn't used to teleporting owls watching him sleep. The idea unnerved him incredibly. Shuddering, and wondering how long the damned thing had been staring down at him, he finally looked at the letter it had been clutching.

It was in an unmarked envelope, which was quickly opened up. Pulling the letter out, he unfolded it and found himself looking at the information he had been waiting for.

'_I know what the first question you have will be. The owl is my uncle's. He'll be using a spell to get it in and out of your house directly. Too risky letting this pass through the usual places. Dunno if the Ministry is checking letters I send or not. Refuse to take the risk, either way._

_I also know what the second question you have will be. And yes, I have an answer to that, too. I don't want to say anything here, even though we're sending it direct. Don't write me back, either! We'll talk back at Hogwarts. I don't like it any more than you do, but Uncle Adel and I need to try and research whatever this thing is. All we have is a name, but that's a lot more than we had a week ago. Trying to be positive, even though my heart feels like it's trying to pound its way out of my chest._

_Uncle Adel claims he has an idea of what this is, but wants to be sure. I want to be absolutely positive, too, before we tell anyone else. No sense in sending people off to be hurt. Or worse. Sorry if this all sounds odd. I haven't slept since yesterday. Hands are shaking pretty badly too, if it wasn't obvious. I'll head to the Pit when we get back to school. Meet me there and we'll talk_.'

The letter wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. His eyes slid back up to the top of the short letter and reread it. Once he'd finished, he read it for a third time, his own heart beating rather heavily now. However Lapis had gotten the Aurors to agree to let him in, it had worked. They had a lead, they could work it out, and they could stop whatever it was. The hard part, at least to Vega, was the wait. If waiting for Lapis' letter had been bad, waiting to return to school would be even worse. He couldn't imagine how his friend was doing, but the shaky way the words were scrawled out, especially towards the end, said a lot.

Vega folded the note back up and slid it back into the envelope, setting it under one of the pillows on his bed. He would bring it back to Hogwarts with him and bury it in his chest down in the Pit, where it wouldn't be seen by anyone he didn't want seeing it. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared down at the ground and thought. He wouldn't say anything to his parents just yet. Harry would be at Hogwarts anyway, he could always be pulled aside at any given moment if they needed to act. Lapis was right - they had to ensure they knew what they were dealing with before they risked sending anyone after it. If they were wrong, people could die.

As much as he hated it, waiting was their only option. But it was a hopeful wait for once. Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself back to his feet and walked to his door. Glancing briefly back at the pillow he had stuffed the letter under, he pulled his door open and headed out into the hallway. He could hear his parents moving around downstairs, his father already busy cooking. Vega paused at the top of the stairs for a moment, trying to decide what he'd say if they'd heard the owl's odd screech.

Blowing another sigh out, he decided that he'd just have to play it by ear. If it absolutely came down to it, he would explain it all to Harry and ask that he wait until they had a chance to talk to Lapis directly before doing anything. That made sense, Vega thought. His father was a calculating man when he needed to be, and this was something he was going to have to trust them on. Whatever information that Lapis and his uncle dredged up, Vega hoped it would be enough to take the horrid thing down with.

He'd had more than enough dreams of red eyes staring at him from the darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Notes**: Finished on November 20th. Uploaded on February 5th. I hit one of the worst bouts of writer's block I think I've ever had to deal with. I'm finally writing again, which is a good sign, but I have to force myself not to set my projects aside until some nebulous time later. Currently I'm rewriting chapter 6 of Changing Fate, but after that, I'll finish chapter 10, which is about halfway done, if memory serves. With any damned luck, you won't have to wait a quarter of a year for the next chapter this time. I really apologize for it taking so long. The end of 2011 was bad and the start of this year hasn't been much better. I was laid up for most of January with a nasty bug that hit me two days after Xmas. Suffice to say, that took a lot of the wind outta my sails.

But I'm back and hopefully I'll stay back this time. I want to get book 2 over with. I've been on it so stinkin' long now. Book 3's where all the fun happens, I have to get to it. And I'll hopefully get to it before summer if all goes well.


End file.
